Just To Find You
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: After yet another tough battle against Naraku, Kagome thought it was best that she recovers in her world. But she had no idea that her grandmother (mom's mother) witnessed her coming out of the well and suggests that Kagome to be sent to a boarding school.
1. Return Wounded

**Chapter 1: Return Wounded**

Within the depths of a valley, Naraku levitates high above it. "You guys are no match against me." He taunts the group down of the ledge of the valley. Inuyasha draws out his Tetsusaiga out its sheath, Kagome draws her bow, Miroku positions his staff since Naraku's Saimyosho buzz around making useless for Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Sango gets into her stance to throw her Hiraikotsu. Kirara grows into her Sabre-toothed form. Shippo knows for sure that he's not meant for this upcoming battle, but is determined to stay where he is; on Kirara's back.

"This is the end for you, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouts out his enemy. "Wind Scar!" He swings his sword to send bright demonic energy to Naraku. Without a second to lose, Naraku puts up his spherical barrier around him. "Coward." Kagome yells angrily and shoots her sacred arrows at him, hoping to break of the barrier. But it didn't work. "Not even your spiritual powers are a match against me." Naraku grins evilly at her. Inuyasha pulses his sword to his red form. "How about this?" He swings his sword that has the ability to break barriers. Ironically, the ability failed to do so.

Naraku glares at the group, but more towards Kagome. "It's useless." He gloats as he breaks the cliff apart to force the group into the misty poison. Kirara easily catches Sango and Miroku onto her back. Inuyasha jumps the falling rocks to get Kagome out of danger. With just one scream of pain, alerts Inuyasha that Kagome is indeed hurt. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he catches her and gets her to safety. Kirara flies down to them. "Kagome are you okay?" Sango asks as she gets off her cat demon's back. Inuyasha looks to see a lump on Kagome's ankle. "I think I sprained my ankle." Kagome whimpers in pain as she falls back to ground because of her wound. "I think we should go back to Kaede's Village." Miroku suggests Inuyasha as he carefully lifts Kagome's stabled form. As they look up, Naraku escapes. "Must've been one of his illusions." Sango said disappointedly.

As they returned to Kaede's village, Inuyasha gently places Kagome onto the cot for Kaede to look at. Kagome whimpers in pain as Kaede gently touched the swollen part. Kaede frowns, "I'm afraid I don't have the herbs to heal your ankle." She said ruefully. Kagome nods. "I see. I guess that leaves me to go back to my era to get medicine for it." Kagome said as she tries to stand up. "Kagome, you're going to make it worse." Inuyasha protests her from going any further. "Inuyasha, I need to go back home. If I don't I won't get any better." Kagome reasons as she tries to walk on her good one. Inuyasha takes hold of her shoulder, "Like hell, I'm letting you go back there." He glares at her. Kagome glares, "Inuyasha, you either let me go back home, or I'll S-I-T you to the earth's core." She threatens her choices to him. From that point, Inuyasha immediately know that this argument is on Kagome's side. "Fine, I'll take you there." He bends down in front of her with his back towards her. Kagome uses her good foot to get onto his back. "I'll won't be long. I Promise." Kagome vows as Inuyasha takes her to the bone-eaters well deep within Inuyasha's forest.

Meanwhile back in the Modern Age in Tokyo, Mrs. Higurashi hums a peaceful tone as she does the dishes in the kitchen. Grandpa Higurashi is reading the morning paper to find any various illness to use for when Kagome is in the feudal Era. For now, Sota is the only one who is at school. There's a knock on the door gets their attention. "I wonder who it is." Mrs. Higurashi said as she dries her hands and goes to the door. Mrs. Higurashi opens the door to reveal an elderly woman, the same age as Grandpa Higurashi. "May I help you?" Mrs. Higurashi asks the visitor.

The elderly woman chuckles, "Ai Higurashi, don't you remember me?" She asks Ai. Ai widens her eyes. "Mother. I didn't expect that you'd come here." Ai hugs her mother with warm hug. Her mother has long gray hair in a low pony tail, her wrinkles pretty much shows how old she is. Her wardrobe is that of an old kimono from somewhere else in Japan, but not in Tokyo. "It's great to see you too, Ai. Where are those grandchildren of mine?" Grandma Higurashi asks her daughter. "Ai, who's at the door?" Grandpa Higurashi asks as he comes to see the woman who he never wanted to see again. "Kimiko." He glares at the elderly woman. Before either of the elders bitter at each other the well house doors slide open, grabbing the attention from them. Kimiko is beyond to see who it is that's coming out. "Who's there?" She shouts as she pulls out a sutra out of her kimono.

Out comes Inuyasha, Kimiko is about to throw her sutra at him, Ai takes her shoulder to stop her. "Don't he's a friend of Kagome." She assures her mother. Inuyasha comes out completely with Kagome on his bad. "Hey how are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks gently as he helps Kagome hop onto her good foot. "I'm okay." Kagome replies as she hangs onto Inuyasha as he holds her still. "Inuyasha, look." Kagome points to her mother, grandfather, and an unfamiliar person. "Mom." Kagome smiles to her. Ai runs to her and checks on her daughter's swollen ankle. "Hello. I see you've been through a tough battle." She assumes as she leads Inuyasha to the house so Ai can take a look at it better.

Kaoru smiles with relief to see Kagome okay, even though with a swollen ankle. "What's the meaning of this?" Kimiko demands the man angrily. Kaoru frowns at her, "That there, Kimiko is Inuyasha, Kagome's friend from the Feudal Era." He answers the question. Kimiko couldn't believe that her own granddaughter is friends with a being like Inuyasha.


	2. A Grandmother's Harshness

**Chapter 2: A Grandmother's Harshness**

A few minutes later, Ai helps bandaging Kagome's swollen ankle and brings out an ice pack to place it on the bandage. "I'm just glad you weren't killed this time." Ai smiles to her daughter as she helps Kagome get into her bedroom. Inuyasha casually follows them in. "Mom, who is that lady that we saw at the shrine?" Kagome asks her as she positions herself onto her bed. Ai shows a sad smile, "I'm afraid to say this, but that your grandma Toho. My mother." Kagome tilts her head. "Grandma Toho? Your mother? But I thought that your parents died long ago, before me and Sota were born." Ai shakes her head. "That's what I thought as well. The thing is that my parents divorced a year before you were born. She wasn't much of a caring mother I wanted after I was born. That's when grandfather suggested that I lived with him. Seeing that she wasn't a motherly figure at all for me and you two." Ai explains to her daughter. "So uh, what is she here for? From the looks of the kimono that she's wearing isn't from around here." Inuyasha asks as he sits down on the floor as well as placing the Tetsusaiga on the bed. He's intrigued with this subject.

Ai nods. "You're right, she's not from this part of Japan. She's from the island of Kyushu." She tells them. Kagome widens her eyes, while Inuyasha looks baffled. "Kyushu? Where is that?" He asks Ai. Ai goes into the atlas map from her bedroom to show Inuyasha where that is. After turning a few pages, Ai points the island that is south of Japan. "Kyushu is on the most sacred places in the country. Not only that it has the world's best scholars graduated from it boarding school." Ai explains in a more tone of voice way than her usual cheery self.

"Mom, what is Grandma Toho going to do now that she's seen Inuyasha and I coming out of the well?" Kagome asks with so much worry that it begins to tears her eyes. Ai sighs, "I don't know, Kagome. And to be honest with you, it's something that I don't want to tell you." She leaves and her daughter and Inuyasha. After closing the door, Ai sobs quietly as she walks down to the living to find her parents talking among themselves. "He's a what?" Kimiko speaks in shock. Kaoru nods, "Afraid so. He's a half-demon. His name is Inuyasha. And he's the one who protects her from dangers." Kimiko is disbelief to hear such nonsense. "Then how is it that they were in that shed?" Kimiko asks as she tries to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "It's because Kagome is a reincarnated priestess. She and Inuyasha had the ability to go back in time to the Feudal Era." Kaoru explains so far to his ex.

Kimiko keeps her glare on her face. "Yeah right, a reincarnated priestess. Last time I've checked, I'm a full fledge priestess and you're just a phony." She crossed her arms as she leans back against the couch. Kaoru glares back. Knowing this, this isn't going well between. 'Maybe Ai might convince her otherwise.' Kaoru thinks in his head. Ai comes downstairs, "What's going on? I'm gone for 10 minutes nursing Kagome's ankle, and I'm come out here to catch you guys arguing about something I know way more than the both of you." Ai speaks quite angrily at her divorced parents.

Just hearing Ai speak like that made Kaoru and Kimiko look down in shame. This is foolish right from the beginning. And from the looks of it, she has a point. It's not right for two divorced parents to argue unknowing in front of their children. Kimiko sighs, "You're right, Ai. Okay for starters, how was it that Kagome is a reincarnated priestess?" She asks her. Kaoru widens his eyes, "Wait a minute. Just moment ago I told you about this and you didn't believe me. But you believe Ai?" He points to himself and then to Ai. Ai takes a sit in between them in a recliner. "Look, mom, dad. Listen. I wasn't aware for Kagome to a reincarnated priestess until she was dragged down the bone eater's well in the Well house." Ai begins her story. Kimiko slowly uncrossed her arms, in an intriguing manner. "Then how was it that Kagome's a reincarnated priestess?" She asks her daughter. Ai smiles, "It was when Kagome was born. After she was placed in my arms, I noticed a sparkled glow from within her. Ever since then, I couldn't but to believe that glow was the Sacred Jewel." Ai explains as she pulls out a photo album from the bookshelf in the room. After turning a few pages, she finds the photo of Kagome as an infant and surprisingly enough it shows the glows from within her. "Here. Does this look real to you?" Ai asks as she gives the photo to her mother.

Kimiko slowly widens her eyes. "That is the glow of the Sacred Jewel. But how was it that Kagome was born with it?" Ai sighs, "For that I don't know. I believe might have the answer to it than me or father." She suggests. Kimiko is about to stand up but Ai stops her. "For now, Let Kagome. Her friend will keep watch over her. It's best that you don't disturb them." She smiles at the end. Kimiko on the other is somehow disgusted to hear about this, but decided to hold it in until she goes talk with Kagome.

A few hours later Kagome is having a hard time resting because she can't sleep on her bandaged ankle. She groans from her pain. "Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha comes to her side. Kagome weakly nods, "It's just sore." A knock on the door gets their attention. "Who is it?" Kagome asks the unknown visitor. "It's me, sweetheart." Kimiko speaks from the other side of the bedroom door. "Come in." Kagome spoke reluctantly. The door opens up to let her grandmother in. Once Kimiko enters, Inuyasha silently sniffs her scent. 'Something's not right about her.' He thinks to himself rather to Kagome because he doesn't want the old woman to get suspicious about him. Kimiko takes a spot at Kagome's desk. She clears her throat. "Sonny, I want to talk to Kagome alone." She shows a hard look that kind frightens Inuyasha. Kagome nods, "You should respect your elders and do what she says." Kagome agrees on her grandmother's words. Inuyasha glares at her and leaves the room.

After Inuyasha left the room, Kimiko pulls something out of her kimono. What she brought out is a brochure of something. "What is it?" Kagome asks as she receives it from Kimiko. "It's the Kyushu Island Academy." Kimiko replies in a matter-of-fact voice. "It's the same place grandpa and I met. Basically it's a boarding school." Kagome looks downcast because of the word she hates the most. "Why are you telling me this?" She looks back to her grandmother. Kimiko sighs, "I've been noticed by your principal about your long absence because you are in the Feudal Era. I'm afraid I cannot allow you got back in time to the Feudal Era." Kimiko speaks her mind.

Kagome got upsets by this. "I will not accept this. If you think I'm going to this Kyushu Academy for your own pleasure, you've got another thing coming." Kagome refuses and rips the brochure into many pieces. "And don't think I'll be going when my ankle is healed. My duty is in the Feudal Era to restore the Sacred Jewel." She speaks with so much anger that her hands glow and forced her grandmother out of her room through the opened door. Once she closed the door, she locks it and goes back to her bed and cries herself to sleep.


	3. Stubbornness & Persistence

**Chapter 3: Stubbornness & Persistence**

While Kimiko was talking with Kagome, Inuyasha's sensitive ears get the better of him to eavesdrop on what the conversation with the women is about. So far he hears "What is it?" That marks to be Kagome's uncertain voice. "It's the Kyushu Island Academy." Kimiko replies in a matter-of-fact voice. Hearing that made Inuyasha's blood boil from the inside. ' _The nerve of that woman to take away someone who belongs to me!_ ' The demon soul within growls. "It's the same place grandpa and I met. Basically it's a boarding school." Inuyasha rolls his eyes. 'Oh sure, like Kagome will be like how her grandparents met.' He mentally gags at himself. "Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asks Kimiko. 'Okay Kagome might find something to get out of this.' Inuyasha grins a little. "I've been noticed by your principal about your long absence because you are in the Feudal Era. I'm afraid I cannot allow you got back in time to the Feudal Era." Kimiko speaks her mind. That alone made Inuyasha's golden eyes to glow red. ' _Oh she thinks she's going to come to her decision to take her away? I'll kill her.'_ He growls as his fangs tries to slowly overlap his lower lip.

Before he's about to be consumed by the demon within, Kagome's voice halts. "I will not accept this. If you think I'm going to this Kyushu Academy for your own pleasure, you've got another thing coming." Kagome refuses and rips the brochure into many pieces. "And don't think I'll be going when my ankle is healed. My duty is in the Feudal Era to restore the Sacred Jewel." She speaks with so much anger that her hands glow and forced her grandmother out of her room through the opened door.

Inuyasha quickly changes back and goes down to the kitchen to get something to drink, casually so that Kimiko wouldn't noticed he was outside the bedroom the entire time. After hearing the door slapped, Inuyasha comes out to find Kimiko on her butt. "What happened?" Kaoru asks her. Inuyasha looks to see how this will unfold. "I told Kagome about going to Kyushu Academy and she flipped out on me." Kimiko answers with an angry look on her face. "Well, that's to be expected. For what Kagome does back at my time is true." Inuyasha comes up the stairs to give Kimiko a piece of his mind. "You're the hanyou Kagome was with. What is the meaning of this?" Kimiko stands up and throws a sutra at him. Inuyasha assumes that it'll be like Kaoru's useless sutras, but man was he wrong. Within contact, the sutra sets itself on fire around him. "Really?" Inuyasha asks with annoyance. "Why isn't he burning down?" Kimiko asks in surprise how her fiery sutras aren't working on this guy. "Are you really that stupid?" Kaoru asks her as he walks to Inuyasha who is just standing there with her arms cross. "Is this a joke?" Kimiko shouts at him. "This is no joke. Don't you even know what he's wearing?" Kaoru points at Inuyasha. Within seconds Inuyasha walks out of the flames with no char marks anywhere on his body.

"What I'm wearing is the robe of the Fire Rat. It's impervious to any flame technique." Inuyasha explains his robe's ability. Kimiko growls and can't put her other techniques indoors. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on enrolling Kagome into Kyushu Academy." She declares and leaves the house. Kaoru growls in annoyance as well. "Kimiko is extremely stubborn when it comes to problems like these." He gestures Inuyasha to follow him. But the sound of Kagome's sobbing stops Inuyasha in his tracks. "Maybe later." Inuyasha declines and goes back into Kagome's bedroom.

Inuyasha turns the doorknob and finds it locked. 'Dammit.' He growls in his head and goes outside to get into Kagome's bedroom via through her window. He walks away the house but then a scent gets his attention. "What is that smell? Is it tears?" He asks as he smells the scent getting stronger in Kagome's bedroom. He leaps high to the sill and opens it from the outside. He closes it behind him. "Why?" Kagome cries into her pillow. Inuyasha doesn't know what she's asking. "What happened?" Inuyasha asks as he strokes her back with comfort. Kagome turns to her good side. "My grandmother was trying to get me into Kyushu Academy." She said without facing him. "Tell me, Kagome. Just what is an Academy?" Inuyasha continues on stroking her back to calm her sobs down.

After taking a few breaths so she can get her answer straight. "An Academy is a school. But I have to stay there everyday until I graduate. And if I do get sent there, you can't come with me." She looks down in shame. "Is Kyushu another island?" Inuyasha asks in a mild anger. He doesn't want to get angry very fast. Kagome pulls out the atlas from her bookshelf night stand. She turns a few pages and points where Kyushu is. Inuyasha widens his eyes. "All the way down south?" He sees Kagome's nods with her eyes cages in her raven-black hair. "Yes. But I have a duty with you, back in the Feudal Era." She explains her reason to be with him. Inuyasha sighs to calm his nerves. "Listen." He speak and pulls Kagome onto his lap. "I won't let that grandmother of yours take you away from me. Your duty is indeed with me, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Normally I let you recover for about 3 days. But to be taken away from me is like that Naraku has already won this unnoticed war about the jewel. I won't let that happen to you." He declares proudly as he embraces her to prove his point. "I'll be right by your side. If that woman tries any tactics to take you away, I'll do whatever I can to protect you, even if it means I have to bring you back to my world so she won't get you." He adds to cheer her up. "That's a promise, Kagome. I won't let you down. No matter what."


	4. I'm Onto You

**Chapter 4: I'm Onto You**

Later that evening, Kimiko thought it'd be a good time to check to see if Kagome has calm down to accept her offer to get to Kyushu Academy. She walks up to her room and about to open it. But it's locked. She growls in how stubborn Kagome can be at some times. But the problem is, she has no idea what Kagome would be like because she wasn't around as much as Kaoru has. She pulls out a needle, bent it and tries to pick the lock so that she could get in. "She's got Inuyasha with her." Kaoru spoke from behind. "Yeah what about him?" Kimiko turns around to face him. Kaoru sighs with a glare. "Don't you know about anything about dog demons?" Kimiko just rolls her eyes. "Why should I know anything about dog demons?" Kaoru keeps his glare, 'How ignorant you really are, Kimiko.' "Inuyasha's demon soul has chosen a mate. And that mate happens to be Kagome." He explains a dog's nature. Kimiko scoffs at him. "Last time I've checked, Kagome doesn't have a mark of Inuyasha on the joint where her neck and shoulder." Kaoru slightly lifts his glare, "Impressive with your knowledge how mating works. That was before you tried to convince Kagome to go the Academy. But Inuyasha thinks otherwise."

Kimiko raised her brow, "What do you 'Inuyasha thinks otherwise'?" The door unlocks from the inside and opens up to reveal a pissed Inuyasha. Kimiko gasps and turns around to see how angry he is. "My point exactly." Kaoru comments. Inuyasha crossed his arms, "If you wouldn't know anything mating, Kagome is my mate, she carries my scent, she bares my mark of my family. You have no right whatsoever to take her away from me. If you do, it'll be the biggest mistake of your life." He threatens quietly, because Kagome's asleep.

Kimiko turns around to see Kaoru in the same posture mouthing, 'Told you so.' However, she can sense that deep inside Inuyasha's voice that he's just bluffing. 'He's trying to protect her. No wonder he's with her all the time.' Inuyasha clears his throat to get her to pay attention to him. "If you ever try to pull a stunt to take her away from me, I will not hesitate to put you out of your misery." He lifts one of his hands out of the crossed arms and cracks his knuckles. Kimiko catches his hands are with sharp claws instead of fingernails. She gulps and backs away. "Understood." She murmurs and goes downstairs.

Once she's out of his sense of hearing or sight, Inuyasha closes the door and locks it so that she won't be able to get in. He turns to his left to find Kagome sleeping. He angry face turns to relief and walks to her. "Is she gone?" Kagome asks sleepily when Inuyasha cups her cheek. Inuyasha nods with an assuring smile. "Yeah, I lied to convince that you're my mate and if she were ever to take you away from me, it'd be the biggest mistake of her life. Kagome, I know it's right to respect your elders, but somehow she doesn't smell right." He said as Kagome scoot over to make room for him to sleep in the bed with her. "What do you mean she doesn't smell right?" Kagome asks as she lies onto his chest. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her protectively. "Somehow, for family scents, you have the scent of your parents and grandparents, but for your grandmother, her scent was not on you at all. It'd be as if she wasn't really your biological grandmother."

Kagome nods to show him that she understands where this is going. "I just don't understand why she's like this. Even though I never got to know her thoroughly, it shouldn't mean that she should be so mean to us." She said sadly. Inuyasha comforts her by stroking her hair. "Maybe your grandfather might know a thing or two about her that you, your brother or mother wouldn't known." Kagome sighs. "We'll have to wait till she leaves. For now, we should get some sleep. As well as getting my ankle better so I can walk properly again." She suggests to him and goes back to sleep. Inuyasha wants to do the same, but he needs to protect her from her grandmother.

Later that night, Kimiko still won't get over Inuyasha's warning, let alone, believe. "I know for sure they're not mates. His empty threats aren't that scary at all." She said to herself. She's in the guest bedroom thinking of an idea to get them apart. She opens her suitcase to find various items that she could use to her advantage. She looks carefully to see her wardrobe, sutras, and, "Incense?" She asks herself as she picks up the packet. She turns to its back to see what it can do. 'The incense is to sooth a person's anxiety, and stress.' That's what it said on the label so far. Kimiko rubs her thumb against the surface to find me instructions. "In order to make the person to inhale the incense, make sure it's in room's area to fill in. Place a spell on the stick and say the name to hypnotic to replace yourself with the person the victim is trusted to the most."

Kimiko gets into deep thinking. 'I cannot be rash if I have to do this. That Inuyasha guy is with her everywhere she is. If I have to pick the right spot to do this, it's the one place where she'll lease expect. The bathroom.' She looks at the clock saying it's 11:39 pm. 'Until the time is right.' She concludes and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome's alarm goes off to wake up the couple. "Inuyasha, would get rid of that thing?" Kagome asks him while trying to go back to sleep. Inuyasha groans as he reaches over Kagome and literally smashed the thing to stop its ringing. The pieces of the broken alarm clock woken up Kagome completely with a look of shock, and anger. "What did you just do?" She asks him. Inuyasha tries to mimic her expression, "You told me to get rid of the thing. So I did." He answers her calmly. He knows fully well he doesn't want his guard down, making Kagome vulnerable to what her grandmother might do to her without him knowing. "I meant to turn off the thing, not destroy it." Kagome corrects his error as she points her finger to the broken device. She growls and gets out of his arms, "Great, I have to go to the store and get a new one." She walks to her closet and takes her robe. "Just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha gets to her. "I'm going to shower. I don't want to smell like crap." She leaves the bedroom and heads to the bathroom down the hall.

Inuyasha growls in anger, _"You're letting her get away with that? I don't think so."_ His demon soul growls in aggression. Inuyasha goes to the door and opens it to find who it is at the bathroom door. "Just what are you doing?" He asks Kimiko with a glare. Kimiko didn't know that Inuyasha was literally at the end of the hall catching her what she may be up to. "I need to use the bathroom." She excused herself quite pathetically. Inuyasha raised his brow, "Oh really? From the scent you're giving off tells me me you're going to do something to Kagome." He walks up to her. "Are you calling me a liar?" Kimiko accuses him while pointing the finger at him. Inuyasha quickly takes hold of her wrist. "I've warned you last night not to get Kagome enrolled into Kyushu Academy. She's my mate, and you will do no such thing. And if you think I was bluffing, you are dead wrong about her and me." He squeezes her wrist with such force that he could easily break the bone. He releases her to see her suffer from what she deserves.

Kimiko immediately rubs her wrist that was held on to. "How was he able to tell I was thinking that he was bluffing about the mating thing?" She asks herself as she goes outside for some fresh air.

Kaoru comes out of the shed with a scroll in his hand. He spots Kimiko rubbing her wrist, "What did you do this time?" He asks he. Kimiko leers at him, "That damn Inuyasha gripped my wrist and almost broke it." Kaoru gets into his straight face and bumps her on the head with the scroll he had. "Serves you right for trying to pull a fast one on Kagome. And the time in the bathroom is the more predictable idea." Kaoru opens the scroll to show he what's on it.

Kimiko reads the scroll and understands what Kaoru meant earlier about Inuyasha's warning. "Even thought they're not actual mates, the male's overprotectiveness is something to triumph with. If one individual dares to challenge the claim of the female, it'd be the last. Even if it's any of the female's relatives." Kimiko changes her leer to a horror one. "Now you know why Inuyasha's onto you. He doesn't tolerate other people who try to break Kagome." Kaoru glares at her and goes back into the house.


	5. The Evil Deal

**Chapter 5: The Evil Deal**

Ever since Kaoru warned Kimiko about Kagome being Inuyasha's potential mate, she still doesn't believe him. Not now, not ever. She decides to go to the park to blow off some steam. For starters, she's way too stubborn to realize about the policy. She should be lucky that she was spared, but that's going to be the only time. Inuyasha doesn't tolerate anybody who would try to take Kagome away from him. After finding a bench to sit on, she leans forward to the place her chin onto her hands, 'How am I suppose to get Kagome to face the reality?' She looks to the clouds up in the sky to find them in a shape of an incense on a wooden plate. "I guess I have no choice but to the use the incenses after all." She confirms to herself. "What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" A male voice gets her attention. Kimiko looks up to see a brown hair boy stopping by. "I'm trying to convince my granddaughter to attend Kyushu Academy." She explains to him.

The boy openly shows how sad he is to hear that. "I'm sorry to hear that. I've been in a problem of my own that involves a classmate of mine." He said as he sits by her on the bench. Kimiko looks at him with concern. "What kind of problem?" She asks him curiously. The boy looks up to her. "There's this girl in my grade who hardly comes to school because she's been sick a lot." The boy said to her. Kimiko hums, "I see. Who is the girl who's been absent?" She asks him. The brown-haired boy looks up to the elderly woman. "Her name is Kagome." He answers her. Kimiko immediately widens her eyes, "You mean my granddaughter?" She asks him.

The boy didn't seem surprised to tell the resemblance. "It's rude for me not to introduce myself. I'm Hojo." The boy finally gives his name to her. The older woman smiles, "I'm Kimiko Higurashi." She offers her hand. Hojo shakes it. "Hojo, did you ever had a chance to go visit Kagome when she was sick?" She asks him. Hojo holds his chin. "I've visited her twice. Whenever I had the chance to see her, I tried to help out with medicines and ailments. I even tried asking her out on dates but she had excuses from them." He explains his past experiences. Kimiko nods, "Hojo to tell you the truth. Kagome has been skipping school because she claims she's been going back 500 years into the Feudal Era." Kimiko evilly gives the truth to him.

However, Hojo doesn't seem conceived to Kimiko. "Nice story. And I've heard from Kagome's friends tell me that she has a boyfriend." Hojo said to her with half of suspicious. Kimiko raised her eyebrow, "Boyfriend? From what Kagome told me that Inuyasha is her mate." She said to him. Hojo widens his eyes. "Mate? Is that a demon term?" He asks her confusingly. Kimiko sighs in return, "You can put it like that since Inuyasha's a half demon." She explains to him. "But I highly doubt that. Inuyasha is too much a guy to let me do anything with my granddaughter."

Hojo can immediately understand how she feels. She came all this way to spend time with Kagome, but Inuyasha isn't letting her do that. "Maybe I can help." Hojo offers his assistance. Kimiko watches him as he pulls something out of his pocket. "What is it?" Kimiko asks as she receives a bar of soap from him, "I thought that I could help by making Kagome believe anything you say, and not Inuyasha." He explains to her. "So how do I use this?" She asks him. Hojo plugs a hair from his head. "Simple, all you have to do is use you strand of hair and wind it to this and make sure Kagome washes her body with it." Kimiko raised her eyebrow, "And what if someone else uses it instead of her." Hojo chuckle and waves his hand. "They'll be the same way as her." He assures her. Kimiko nods. "I see. I'll have them begging on their hands and knees." She grins evilly. "I also want to ask you a favor." Hojo speaks to her with sincere. "And that would be…" Kimiko looks at him with suspicion. "If you get Kagome enrolled to Kyushu Academy, I want to be enrolled there as well." Hojo speaks to her seriously.

Kimiko thinks about this for awhile. She wanted what was best for Kagome since she's been spiking school because of her duties in the feudal era, whish she highly doubts about still. Not only that, she can't stand Inuyasha being with her all the time. That alone is more than enough to make her blood boil. She reaches into her robe and pulls out the brochure she gave to Kagome. (She has a few of them.) "Deal. All that's left to do is to make her believe me." Kimiko offers her hand. Hojo doesn't get any second thoughts, "I promise you won't regret this." He shakes her hand.

Meanwhile back at the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome is able to wobble a little towards her desk. Inuyasha is right behind incase she fell. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asks her with concern. Knowing him, he really doesn't want Kagome worsen her ankle, even though it's bandaged up. Kagome nods, "Yeah, I might as well catch up with my schoolwork if I were to make it to High School." She explains as she begins where she left off. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" Inuyasha asks her as he heads out to the door. "Just a glass of water." Kagome requests without turning around. Inuyasha nods and goes to the kitchen to get what Kagome asked for. 'Knowing her, she's desperate to get through this.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he fills a glass of water from a purifying pitcher in the fridge. 'But I know for sure that grandmother of hers is up to know good.' He thought to himself suspiciously. But he wants to make sure Kagome doesn't fall victim to whatever that old hag might do to her, let alone himself or the rest of the family.


	6. The Soap's Power

**Chapter 6: The Soap's Power**

While Inuyasha is in the kitchen, Kimiko comes back in through the back. Looking beyond the hallway she spots a glimpse of Inuyasha in the kitchen getting a glass of water. 'He must be getting that for Kagome.' She rolls her eyes and waits till Inuyasha makes it back to Kagome's bedroom. After closing the door behind him, Kimiko casually walks more inside to find the right bathroom to put the soap. So far there's only two of them. One in the downstairs across the kitchen, and there's the one upstairs between Kagome and Ai's bedrooms. 'If I were to put the soap in one of the bathrooms, I'll have to know which one Kagome uses the most.' She thinks to herself as she takes a spot on the couch.

Back in Kagome's bedroom, Inuyasha places the glass of water by Kagome on the desk. "Are you doing okay?" Kagome asks him as she gladly takes the glass of water. Inuyasha blinks his eyes a few times. "Feh, I'm fine. What makes you think that?" He answers too quickly. Kagome sighs and resumes her studies, "I can sense you're stressed out about something." She said without looking back to him. Inuyasha glances back annoyingly, "Stressed? I'm not stressed." He confirmed to her way too quickly that time. Kagome turns her chair, "You're overreacting again." She said to him calmly. She grabs hold of the desk to get herself up. Inuyasha rushes to her side to keep her balanced. "So what I'm stressed out. I'm like this because of your condition. I don't want you to get your ankle hurt even more." He explains to her gently and helps her to where she wants to go. Before he opens the door, the door opens up on its own to reveal Ai. Inuyasha leans sideways to see what she has with her. "Oh, hello there Inuyasha." Ai smiles to him and helps Kagome get more balance with something she has with her. "I brought these for you." She explains her reason. Kagome smiles and accepts them. "What are they?" Inuyasha asks them. Ai smiles more, "They're called crutches." She answers them. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, merely confused about the contraptions. "What do they do?" He asks the girls. He watches Kagome position the pegs on them. "They help me walk better." She answers and puts them under her armpits. She gains her balance with the support. "This will help me get around better." She adds more information.

Inuyasha nods and observes on how Kagome works them. "I see you're getting the hang of it." He comments to her. Kagome giggles, "This isn't the first. This is the second time I need them." She said to him as she sets them by her on the nightstand. "Second time?" Inuyasha asks her curiously as he sits next to her. Kagome nods, "Yes, I broke my leg when I was a kid." She tells him with a sad smile. Inuyasha understands where this is going.

Kimiko looks upstairs to see Ai coming back down, "How is Kagome?" She asks her daughter nicely. Ai shows a small frown, "She's fine. I gave her a pair of crutches to help her get around better." She answers and goes into the kitchen. Kimiko nods, so far her daughter is in the kitchen, her ex husband is outside sweeping, and Sota is at his friend's house. 'I might as well make my stealthy move.' She declares in her head and goes to the upstairs bathroom. She opens its door and can spot the some of the shampoo and conditioner bottles that belongs to Kagome. She looks around the bath tub and find the bar of soap she uses as well. To make sure no one gets suspicious about her action, she closes the door and locks it so no one can get in. She then pulls out the bar of soap she got from Hojo earlier. She plunks out her grey hair and wraps it around the soap.

Upon impact between the hair and soap, they pulse and glow into golden color. 'I just hope this will work.' She said to herself and flushes the toilet even though she didn't use it while inside the bathroom. She unlocks the door and goes outside and back down towards the living room. She grabs the newspaper and tries to find anything interesting on any of its pages.

Later that afternoon, even though Kagome had her crutches to get to the stairs, but it's hard to get down though. Inuyasha helps her down as well carrying the things with his own hand. "Let me know if you want me to help you get back up." He offers and goes with her to the kitchen to have dinner with the rest of the family. Kagome nods with a smile. "Sure, I'd like that." She blushes as well looking away. All Inuyasha does in return is shake his head with a smirk. Behind them Kimiko only rolls her eyes as well mentally gagging herself in her head.

After dinner, Inuyasha indeed helps Kagome get up the stairs. "Inuyasha, I need to take a bath." Kagome said to him. Inuyasha nods as he gives her crutches. "But how are you going to bathe with your bandaged ankle?" Inuyasha opens the door for her. "I guess I'll have to get a stand for my foot to rest on while I bathe." Kagome holds her chin. Inuyasha turns on the light to show the way as well as the tub. He turns on the bath's faucet and made sure that the water is right for Kagome to sit in. "I'll have my ankle hanging out the side." She suggests calmly. Inuyasha agrees. "I'll wait in your room." He goes out and closes the door behind him. After Inuyasha left the bathroom, Kagome takes off her dress and carefully takes her time getting into the water, as well gently gets her ankle over the tub's ledge.

After taking her time in the tub, she gets her hair wet and washes it out with her shampoo and conditioner. After rinses both out, she grabs the washcloth and grabs hold of the soap and wraps it in the washcloth. She washes her arms and legs without realizing about what the soap possesses. With just one touch of the suds, they sink into Kagome's skin. "You will listen to me from now on." An old female voice speaks to her. Kagome soon rinses out the water, and gets to the other end of the tub and pulls out the plug to drain down the water.

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome is finished with her bath. "I might as well help her out." He said as he gets Kagome's robe and brings it with him. He walks out to the bathroom and knocks the door. "Kagome, can I come in?" He asks her as he peeks through the opening of the door. "Sure, come in." Kagome speaks in more uneasy voice. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders and gets in. He catches her sitting on the toilet seat, wrapped in a towel. "I've brought your robe." Inuyasha offers it to her. All Kagome does is take and gets into it quickly. "Kagome, are you okay? You were never like this a few minutes ago." He speaks with such concern. "I'm fine." Kagome responds more agitated.

Inuyasha isn't going to let her get away without getting any answers as in why she's behaving like. "Kagome, what's gotten into you? Last time you were careful and wanted me to be there for you if you need any help. And now you're not letting me doing a thing for you. I'm just looking out for you." Inuyasha reasons as he looks away because he doesn't want Kagome to get the wrong idea about her spotting him seeing her naked. "I'm just tired okay." Kagome speaks back and gets her crutches. Inuyasha makes way for her to get out. "Inuyasha, with all do in respect, could you go back to the Feudal Era and let our friends now what's going on lately." Kagome asks him.

Meanwhile down in the living room, Kimiko is secretly enjoying the quarrel between Kagome and Inuyasha. 'I finally got them wrapped around my finger.' She thoughts to herself bitterly. She sees Inuyasha coming down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Kimiko asks innocently. Inuyasha stops at the backdoor. "I'm going back to my time to let our friends know how Kagome's doing." He finishes his answer and goes out the door. Kimiko follows him to the well house and see him jumping into the well and closes the door behind him. To make sure he doesn't come back, she puts a sutra onto the doors, locking them. "Not even he can break the barrier." She smiles wickedly and goes back inside. "Now Kagome, it's time for me to send you Kyushu Academy."


	7. Kimiko's Plan Unfolds

**Chapter 7: Kimiko's Unexpecting Trap**

The next morning, Kagome wakes to the natural light seeping into her windows. Since last night, just like what Inuyasha said before he left, she hasn't been herself at all. Ever since then, all she did was go back to her room, changed into her pjs and resumes back to her studies. It didn't take her that much of time to get them done. She then decided to get some sleep. She even didn't wobble in the crutches she had to use to get around. But the odd fact about it is that the soap she used, instantly healed the ankle. And because of that, she sets the crutches back against the wall.

As she gets up to go change into some comfortable clothes, there's a knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome speaks nonchalantly. The door opens to reveal Kimiko. "Good morning, child." She smiles sweetly to Kagome. "Good morning, grandma." Kagome replies back to her and gets to her dresser. "Any plans for today?" Kimiko asks as she takes a seat on her granddaughter's desk chair, looking away so Kagome can change peacefully. "I've been thinking lately." Kagome speaks to her in monotone. Kimiko tilts her head, "Oh, about what?" She asks her with a gently tone. "I believe that going to Kyushu Academy is the best solution. You're right about one thing." Kagome said still in a monotone. 'Finally coming to your senses, Kagome. You're not the only one who used that soap.' She thoughts wickedly. "And what would that one thing be?" She asks her. Kagome opens her eyes, but they're not their regular chocolate brown eyes. They're brown but the iris is replace with red dots. "That I must focus on my studies, and my school isn't going to cut it. It's because I must accept whatever you think is best for me." Kagome speaks to her.

Kimiko nods, "I understand my child. I'll have you get there by tomorrow. I'd start packing for what you need to bring with you there." She advices and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm finally glad you got to see things my way." She grins evilly. Looking up ahead of her are Sota and Ai in the same state that Kagome's in. "I'm here to inform you that Kagome wants to go to Kyushu Academy. I'll pay for all her intuition. Let's get her a suitcase." She calmly orders her two slaves. "Right away, mother." Ai replies in monotone, just like Kagome. Sota follows his mother and goes into the basement to get a big green suitcase and take it upstairs. Kimiko gladly takes it from him. "I'll help Kagome pack, you two go downstairs. She opens the door to see Kagome's bed stacked with her clothes. And a few things she holds dear to her. Kimiko spots something shiny on Kagome's desk. It was a bottle of the Sacred Jewel shards. Seeing her granddaughter preoccupied with her packing, she heads to her desk and attempt to steal them. But once she made contact to the bottle, it zaps her hand. 'Is it just me or is Kagome a priestess?" She asks herself.

Once Kagome finished packing, she zips it closed and goes downstairs. "I'm ready to go, grandma." She speaks to her. Kimiko follows her behind, all the way to the backdoor. "I've called a taxi to take us to the airport." Kimiko explains as they head down the stairs of the shrine to the street. Right on cue, there's a taxi cab waiting for them. Kagome puts the suitcase into the trunk and joins her grandma in the back seat. "Where to miss?" The driver asks the passengers. "Narita Airport please." Kimiko tells him. "Ok." The driver takes them to their destination. Once Kagome when out to get her suitcase, Kimiko pays the driver and meets Kagome by the door. Before getting through the security, Kimiko offers to pay to check Kagome's luggage since it has to be taken onto the plane by the workers. "All we need now are our tickets." Kimiko smiles and helps to the kiosk and prints out their tickets and head through the security lane and towards their gate. A few minutes later, they board their plane and took off.

Meanwhile back at the Higurashi Shrine, Inuyasha comes out of the well. He smiles to return to check up on Kagome. 'She'll be happy to here this.' He smirks as he gets up to the door. When he grabs hold of the sliding door, a shock of electricity pushes him away. "What the…" He baffles. He looks up to see something through the windows. Outside he sees that there's a barrier. "Dammit! I knew I should've left." He speaks angrily and bangs the ground. "Kagome, I need to find a way out of this." He looks back up to sniff around the place. What surprises him, Kagome's sense is way too faint. As well as that elder's scent. "Dammit you old hag. When I find you, you'll definitely regret taking Kagome away from me!" He growls, as a brief second of his golden eyes glowed red.

It took the plane about 2 hours to get to their destination in Kyushu's airport. Once landed, Kagome and Kimiko head to the baggage claim and wait until Kagome's luggage arrives. Kagome's luggage comes in and she gets it. Afterwards, they head outside to find a taxi cab vacant. They head to that one. "Where to?" The driver asks them. "To Kyushu Academy." Kimiko tells him. Like the last time, they arrived at the front gate of the Academy. Once out, Kimiko pays the driver and waits till Kagome gets her luggage. "Welcome Kagome." Kimiko smiles to her. Kagome looks ahead to see students in uniforms. The girls are wearing a white blouse with a purple vest that is either button or unbutton. The bottoms were an option as well, either a purple and gold skirt that goes to their knees, or a pair of khaki pants. The boys' uniforms is the same manner but there's just one difference, they all have to were a golden-purple stripe neck tie, no excuse whatsoever.

Kimiko guides Kagome to the headmaster's office. "Right this way, Kagome." She said as they make their way to the main office. Inside the office, the headmaster is working on his computer to keep track of each student's progress. "Mr. Jukoti, you have a visitor." A female secretary speaks to him through the speaker. Mr. Jukoti groans, "What is the visitor's purpose here?" He presses the button to give his reply. "The visitor is her to enroll her granddaughter." The secretary reasons to him. Mr. Jukoti sighs, "Let them in." He replies to her. "Right away." She speaks and pushes a button to open the door to let Kimiko and Kagome in.


	8. Forever Trapped?

**Chapter 8: Forever Trapped?**

In Kyushu Academy's Main Office, Mr. Jukoti opens the door to let the visitors to enter. When Kimiko and Kagome enter, Mr. Jukoti's expression changes from serious to uncertain and unease. "Mrs. Higurashi." Mr. Jukoti speaks to her, not to frighten Kagome. "Mr. Jukoti. I see you haven't changed." Kimiko said sternly. Mr. Jukoti intertwine his fingers and rests his chin on them, "Have you to lecture me again?" Kimiko shakes her head. "No, I'm here to enroll my granddaughter Kagome Higurashi. She just couldn't stop bragging about it." She smiles in the end. However, Mr. Jukoti doesn't seemed convinced. "And why do you think I should enroll Kagome here? Does it have to do with her skipping her education?" He narrows his eyes.

Kimiko knew that Mr. Jukoti is a hard man to persuade. "Afraid she has been. You see, Kagome has been missing so much because she claims that she's been going back in time through this well in our family shrine." She frowns throughout the explain. Mr. Jukoti doesn't changes his face. "Is that so? From the way Kagome is, I believe she's been throughout a lot apparently." He comments towards Kagome's lifeless eyes.

"Afraid so. I find it inconceivable for Kagome to skip school to go to some place that is basically a fairy tale." Kimiko deepens her frown. "That's why I thought if she came here, she'd receive a proper scholarship than at her former school in Tokyo." She fakes her cries to persuade.

Mr. Jukoti still isn't buying it, but somehow he can clearly see where this is going. Just by the lifeless eyes from Kagome, he can tell that she's being control by Kimiko, and he doesn't like it one bit. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Higurashi. I'm not going to enroll her. This is not a place to accept a person who is under someone's spell."

Kimiko flinches a little. "I see. Then maybe I'll have to inform your wife about our affair." She pulls out a few photos of them back about 40 years ago. Mr. Jukoti widens his eyes. "Where did you get those?" He glares at her. "That answer is classified. You have two choices;" Kimiko gets between the desk and Kagome. "You either enroll my granddaughter and I'll burn these photos. Or I'll go to your residence and tell your wife about this affair." She grins, making sure Mr. Jukoti see things her way.

For starters, Mr. Jukoti believes that he tell she's bluffing. But he is indeed married. That alone put him in a pickle. Either let this girl in or have his wife finding about this 'affair'. He reaches down into the drawer to pull out an application. "Fine. But I'm not going to have her roam around this alone." He slides the file to her. Kimiko smiles confidently. "Glad doing business with you, Mr. Jukoti." She bows to him and signs the contracts. "By signing this, Kagome is to remain her until she's 18 years old so that she can go to any college she chooses." Kimiko reminds him about the purpose of the contract. Mr. Jukoti glares her, "Yes. Glad doing business with you." He replies and gives Kimiko a key card, "This is her dorm key. She is to keep hold of this. There will be no replacement for if it gets lost." He explains as he passes the key. "And this will show her where she is, and where she must go for her classes." He hands out an iPad mini. "This is school properly and it's not allowed out of the campus." He opens the doors up, "But she has the option to decide on how she wants her uniform." He explains and gestures them to leave.

Kimiko and Kagome follow him and leaves his office. Kimiko keeps her grin, while Kagome isn't doing the same thing. "Well for starters, we should take you to your dorm." She suggests as they go where the dorms are located. A few minutes later, Kimiko and Kagome head to the fifth floor and follow which room the key is numbered. "Let's see 536…537…538…Ah here it is. 539." Kimiko smiles and slides the key into the slot of the door. The door unlocks for them to open up. Inside is a regular size room with 2 queen size beds, one both side of the room. Clearly there's a window for both of them. One part of the room has a bathroom for them, while the other is a closet for both of those who stay her. "Well this is marvelous." Kimiko smiles, and turns around to see Kagome bringing in her suitcase and takes one of the vacant part of the room. "Yes, it is nice." Kagome agrees in her monotone. Kimiko nods, "Well, I'll stop by sometime this week. I don't want to bother you as you get yourself settle here." Before she leaves the room, she puts the key onto the table by Kagome's bed.

After a few minutes, Kimiko steps out of the campus and snaps her fingers. The sound of Kimiko's snapped fingers frees Kagome from the unknown spell she was placed on. She looks around to find herself in a room she came in. "Where am I?" She asks herself. She looks around the room to find the mini iPad and turns it on. To her most surprise the background of the device is the Academy with the name Kyushu. She puts it on the bed and make her way to the door. But what didn't expect was that she was locked in. As such she slides down to the ground and curls up in a ball and cries. "Inuyasha. Where are you?" She sobs in despair, loneliness, and fear.

Back home at the Higurashi Shrine, Kaoru comes up the stairs from a walk. He looks around and can immediately tell that something isn't right. He checked the Sacred Tree, but nothing strange is coming from it. He next stop is the Well house where the bone eater's well is in. A bang to the ground gets his attention. "Inuyasha, what happened?" Kaoru asks the trapped Hanyou. Inuyasha looks up, "Hey, I'm trapped by some sutras. I know for sure that they're not yours." Kaoru shows an annoying look. "It had to be Kimiko." He declares and easily removes them off the well house, lifting the barrier. Inuyasha bolts out and growls. "Do you know where Kimiko is?" He asks Kaoru instantly. Kaoru shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe Ai or Sota would know." He gives his suggestion.

Inside Ai and Sota have also woken up from the unknown spell they were place on. Just like Kagome, they have no clue on what happened. "Was it just me or did something happened to us?" Sota asks his mother. Ai shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, dear." She replies. Soon enough the door opens to reveal Inuyasha. "Inuyasha welcome back. Would you like something to drink?" Ai happily greets him. Inuyasha shakes his head, "I can't do you know where your mother is?" He asks her instead. Ai and Sota looked at each other. "Mother? What are you talking about?" Ai said in confusion. Kaoru comes in, "It appears that Ai and Sota were in the mind control spell." He speaks in matter-of-fact tone. Inuyasha growls, "How is it that Kimiko would do such a thing?" He grabs hold of his robes. Kaoru narrows his eyes. "It had to be something she left behind." He said to the hanyou.


	9. This Is No Ordinary School

**Chapter 9: This is No Ordinary School**

The next day, Kagome has never left her dorm because she's still locked in from the outside. The only thing she was able to do was use the bathroom. She was even hungry and thirsty, and no one even heard her from the outside. All can she do is put away her clothes into the closet on her side of the room. But what surprises her is the last piece of clothing. Deep in her suitcase, there's a red kimono gown with a yellow obi, and a few hair pins with flowers on them. "What could this be for? I don't remember having this back home. I know for sure that mom doesn't have this either. Just where did this come from?" She asks herself as she hangs it carefully one the end of the closet. As she is about to sit on the side of her dorm bed, she spots the card on her nightstand. She picks it up to take a better look at it. On one side is a black strip. One the other side is a number. "I think this is a key card to this room." She said and smiles. She goes to the door to see where she needs to slide the card.

But sadly there's no slide on it. Talk about disappointed. "This makes me feel that I'm a prison cell." She comments her room. Despite it's nice and all, it somehow looks like a hotel. But it does lock its guests in, making them feel that they're in jail. Kagome sits back down on her bed, and stares at the vacant bed sitting opposite of her. "Looks like I'm alone in this place." She proclaims and gets back to her bedside and stares out the window.

Somewhere in the Academy campus a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes enters the Main Building and makes his way to the office. He knocks the door. "Come in." The secretary buzzes the door to unlock it and let the boy in. "Hello, I'm Hojo and I've been enrolled here." He said to her. The Secretary looks through the computer for the student registry and doesn't find the name of Hojo on the list. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a registry with that name." She said sadly to him. Hojo nods, "I understand. I'm just curious is my application came in yet?" He asks her nicely.

The secretary rolls her desk chair to the file drawers and browses through. She spots the application folder and looks through it. It appears that there's an application with the name 'Hojo' in it. She pulls it out and reads the application. "You did fill out this application, but there's on error on it." She states out to him. "And that would be…" Hojo raised his eyebrow. "You didn't bring the page that your principal filled in." She finished pointing in the missing information. Hojo is confused. "Funny, when I received this application, it didn't have a page about my former school I went to." The secretary nods, "That's because when you want to switch schools, your former school's principal receives that page to determine rather or not you're eligible to switch schools. Your principal fills in the information based on your grades on each class you take." She explains to him so far. "If your academics is 70% or higher, the principal prefers for you to stay put." She explains at the end.

Hojo responds by nodding. "Okay. I just didn't know about my principal from my school receives that page." The secretary nods, "Once your principal finishes the page, he explains about the student's background and checks yes or no, and signs it and sends it back here." She brings out the application that also had the page that is supposed to be sent to the principal. "I see. Thank you for your time." Hojo replies and leaves the room. 'I have to find a way to fill out that form. I might as well go back to my principal's office to make sure he got it.' He thought about his plan while holding his chin. He heads outside and caught the side of Kagome looking outside. 'She looks so depressed. Which means she fell for my soap of mind control.' He grins at the end and leaves the campus to get to the ferry that is on route to Tokyo's harbor.

While moping through the window, the depressed Kagome spots Hojo coming out the Main Building. "What is he doing here?" She asks herself so she wouldn't be surprised to make him think how happy or more suspicious she should be. Once Hojo is out of the campus, Kagome couldn't help but to think thoroughly. Just why would Hojo be here? Should he be back in Tokyo, at the school he and Kagome went to? "All I can say is that he's up to something. But somehow he isn't his cheery self." She sighs and goes to the bathroom.

At the Higurashi Shrine, Inuyasha sniffs the air for anything that is out of place. He thinks back when Kagome was more so nice to him. He goes into the bathroom Kagome took her bath. He turns on the light to inspect the room. So far nothing seems out of the ordinary. He looks into the little trash can and finds the bar of soap. Looks like it's the same bar he used the other time he was here. He turns around to the bathtub. He looks onto the shelf to find a new bar of soap, but it's way different than the one in the trashcan.

The one in the trashcan is halfway used. 'Why waste that? They have to use it all.' He analyses so far. He then picks up the bar of soap from the tub. He narrows his eyes to catch a sight of something. Wrapped around the bar, is a grey strain of hair. Just within contact, the piece of hair reveals visions on who has been using the bar of soap. First was Kagome, then Ai, and then Sota. But himself and Kaoru didn't used it at all. "That explains why Kagome was acting like that. Ai and Sota were unable to remember anything what happened after they used it." He said to himself. He leaves the bathroom, and goes into Kagome's bedroom.

When he enters, he's absolutely horrified, everything in her room is halfway empty, her belongings, her clothes. But there's one thing left on her desk, the sacred jewel shards. Sighing in relief he grabs the bottle and puts it into his rope of the fire rat. "I knew that wrench was up to no good." He growls and spots her arriving at the shrine. "Speak of the devil." He glares and goes back downstairs.


	10. Deceived

**Chapter 10: Deceived**

Kimiko enters the house through the back door, hoping that she's scot-free. But boy was she wrong for sure. The first is that she should've gone back to the well house to make sure Inuyasha is trapped there. And boy was that done right dumb. It might've slipped her mind that she was way too cocky to bother going there. The next thing she should've realized that her mind control spell she used recently on her daughter and grandson wore off some time ago. "KIMIKO!" A very angry shouts through the entire house easily startles the family, but more to Kimiko. Instinctively Kimiko bolts out of the house.

Inuyasha was the one who shouted out her name. He sniffs the air leading him straight towards the back of the house. He then hears her running out of the house. "Oh you can run, but you can't hide." He snarls as he chases her around the shrine grounds. He spots her running towards the well house. "Yeah like she'll be able to get through the well." He shakes his head and goes in after. Much to his utter surprise, Kimiko does goes through the well. "How the fuck did she managed to get through it?" Inuyasha growls and jumps in after her.

Back in the Feudal Era, Sango (in her battle suit), Miroku, Kirara and Shippo are waiting patiently by the well. "I wonder what's taking him so long?" Shippo whines as he twitches his leg. Miroku sighs, "Shippo, patience is a virtue, and we have to wait until Inuyasha gives us the signal." Sango agrees with him, as well as Kirara. The whooshing sound of the well gets their attention, "That's our cue." Sango smiles as they get into position to greet Inuyasha to hear what he needs them to do. But it wasn't Inuyasha they were expecting, it was Kimiko. She jumps out of the well with little effort and makes a run into the forest. "After her!" Inuyasha shouts as he gets out of the well.

Without wasting another second the group race after the elderly woman. "I can sense that she's no ordinary old woman." Miroku states out to them as they keep on going. Inuyasha bolts way ahead and catches up to the old hag. "End of the line, you nasty hag." Inuyasha jumps way ahead and tackles her down. "Sango, we need to take her." He shouts to the demon slayer. Sango nods and pulls out a chain and ties the old woman up so she wouldn't escape. "Release me at once." Kimiko demands the group. Inuyasha holds onto his Tetsusaiga to control his demon blood that is trying surface. "You're coming with us. We have questions to ask you and you will answer them." He threatens her as he carries her back to the well. He then turns around, "You guys are coming with us to Kagome's time. Let's go." He said to them as the rest of the group follow him to the bone Eater's well.

When they arrived at the well, Inuyasha digs into his kimono and throws it to Miroku, "You guys should be able to get through the well." He assures them as he jumps back into the well to head back to Kagome's time. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all looked at each other. "We might as well take his word." Sango speaks first as she gestures Kirara to get onto her shoulder. Shippo does the same onto Miroku's shoulder. Sango jumps into the well reluctantly but the blue light gulfed her and took her to 500 years into the future.

She and Kirara climb up the robe ladder and wait until Miroku and Shippo to get across. Soon enough Miroku and Shippo did make it across and climb up the ladder. "So this is the well house." Miroku observes around. "We don't have time to sight see. We have to meet Inuyasha at the Sacred Tree." Sango speaks impatiently and slides the door and heads outside. Sango and Kirara are intrigued for how 500 years into the future changed. Instead of being in the more of the forest, the entire area is stone with shrine buildings and a house at the one corner. "Looks like you do want time to sight see the shrine." Miroku teased her and heads on ahead, mainly to meet Inuyasha at the Sacred Tree. Sango rolls her eyes and catches up to them.

Inuyasha throws Kimiko to the hard ground. "Ow, have you ever heard of respecting your elders?" She lectures him. Inuyasha glares at here. "For your information, I'm not that kind of person who has been deceived by the likes of you." He crosses his arms. Kaoru and Ai comes out of the house. "What's going on out here?" Ai asks the two. She widens hers seeing her mother chained up. "Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this?" She leers at him. "This Kimiko is not even related to you guys." Miroku speaks to answer the question. Kaoru and Ai are surprised the friends that Kagome mentioned a several times. "What do you not related to us?" She asks him. Miroku shows a expression of wisdom, "It appears that this woman isn't really her." He said to them. Ai and Kaoru look at each other, "That's can't be. How could that be possible?" Ai asks them.

Inuyasha takes his turn to speak, "While Kagome was in the bathroom, I was allowed to look through the photo album in her bedroom. By page after page, not of the photos have a picture of Kimiko. I even looked around the family photos, and neither them has her in them. So I came to this conclusion. Kimiko is nothing but an illusion by the incarnation Byakuya."

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo nod in agreement. "And it turns out that she has deceived you guys." Sango tells the older adults. Just when Sango spoke about Byakuya, Kimiko turns back into a paper crane, and flew away to Byakuya who was in the Sacred Tree's branches. "Naraku's idea." Byakuya simply speaks to them. Miroku glares, "Hardly, it was your entire idea from the start. You went here before Kagome and Inuyasha came back to recover Kagome's swollen ankle." Ai and Kaoru are in awe to see a guy in feudal era kimono wardrobe. Byakuya has his long black hair in a high ponytail, with a look of ideas way expression on his face.

Without realizing what's going on around him, Sango throws a chain and traps him and brings him down to the ground. "You got some explaining to do." Inuyasha kneels down to his level, "And you won't forget a single thing about this." He threatens him. Byakuya gulps and nods. "Good, first off. How is that you were able to get here? Only Kagome and I are allowed to get through the well." He asks the dream caster.

Byakuya sighs, "Does the Sacred Jewel ring a bell? As far as any of us know, the Sacred Jewel is what allows us to pass through the well." He answers them so far. The group all looked at each other. "Oh really. I had the sacred jewel with me one time and it didn't allow me passage." Shippo speaks what he experienced back when they started their journey. Inuyasha nods, 'He has a point, when he got the jewel he slid down the tree truck that I tried to cover the well so Kagome couldn't return to the Feudal Era. I think it was when Kagome sensed the jewel here and tried to get back.' Byakuya speaks, "That's true, but that's not the only method on how to get here." He said casually. "What other method are you trying to say here?" Sango asks him.

Byakuya rolls his eyes, "Tell me, what else connects this time to the Feudal Era?" He asks them. Inuyasha closes his eyes to think long and hard on that. 'So far I think it's the Bone Eater's Well.' He quickly opens his eyes, "The Sacred Tree." He tells Byakuya. Byakuya smiles, "Quite bright aren't you Inuyasha? You see the Sacred Tree also has a connection to this time period. You see that one branch that was snapped." He points to the branch that was snapped but it somehow grew back. "I have the broken piece because it's also the same way to get here." He explains to them.

Everyone in front of the dream caster groans, "Dammit. Ok next question, how was it that you managed to deceive the Higurashi family?" Inuyasha asks him. Byakuya rolls his eyes, "My crane happens to be your answer. I created it to look somewhat related to each of you." He tells them. Inuyasha grins, "Too bad your creation had no blood within which was a easy way to tell that something wasn't right about her. Next question…" Inuyasha pulls out the bar of soap that Kagome, Ai and Sota used. "What the hell is with this soap? I can smell a strain of Kimiko's fake hair, more like your own." He glares at Byakuya. Miroku and Sango are impressed that somehow Inuyasha is going through the case. "Inuyasha, that soap is meant to control the victims. My strain of hair gives me that ability. But I made sure that Kimiko was in control instead of me. Whoever uses the soap becomes the victim." Byakuya explains to them.

Inuyasha didn't like that answer, despite that what Byakuya told them was truth. "Fine. This is your last question. Explain to me how you came up with this so called Kyushu Academy?" He stomps Byakuya's head. Byakuya knew this was going to happen. "Okay, Okay. First off, it's a place to make their so call student so comfortable, they don't want to leave." That alone was enough to made Inuyasha's eye twitch. "Follow-up question, where the fuck is this place?" He grabs hold Byakuya's top. "And if you decline, I'll kill you." He threatens. "If you kill me, you won't get anything out me. But I believe someone else is trying to get in." He retorts to him. "Who?" The group ask him. "Hojo." Byakuya reveals to them.


	11. Target: Hojo

**Chapter 11: Target: Hojo**

When Byakuya said the name, the one name that Inuyasha despised ever since meeting him, has definitely boiled his blood, hot enough to surface his demon. "Where the fuck can I find him?" Inuyasha glares at the chained up guy. Byakuya humphs as he turns his head away from the crowd in of him, "Like I'll tell you guys." He refuses to answer. Right before Inuyasha is about to strike him on the head, Miroku grabs his hand. "I wanna take a shot if he keeps on refusing. Besides, I think we all deserve to strike. That should be enough to get him to speak." He whispers to him with a grin. Inuyasha looks over his shoulder to see everyone else in the same manner. He grins back, "I think all of us put together should be enough to make that happen." He agrees with him. Byakuya opens his one eye to see the crowd is in a line. "What's going on?" He asks Inuyasha who is up in front. Inuyasha keeps his grin as he squeezes his own knuckles, to pop a few of its ligaments. "It's going to go like this. We ask you where that Hobo douche bag is. If you refuse, each of us will strike you on the head. If you give us the whereabouts, we'll stop." Inuyasha speaks confidently.

Byakuya the dream caster, chained up, looks up to them with an expression of stubbornness, with a bit of fear behind them. "Make me." He replies like an asshole. Inuyasha grins at him, "Ooh, looks like this guy isn't going to give us the information. Okay then. Where is Hojo?" He kneels down to his level. "Like I'll tell you bastard." Byakuya refuses. Inuyasha growls, "Very well then." He strikes the guy's head, leaving a lump. He turns around to see Sango behind him.

"Sango will you be able to pull it off?" He asks her casually. Sango stretches out her hold on her Hiraikotsu. "I'll give it a shot." She smiles wickedly and steps forth. "Byakuya, you have two options; either tell us where Hojo is, or get smacked by my weapon?" She asks him serious. "Do you honestly think I'm intimated by the likes of you?" Byakuya insults her. Judging by the way he spoke to Sango like that, pissed Sango off. Sango clears her throat and turns around to her friends. "It appears that he is more willing to get smacked by my weapon." She grins down to him. Within compact, the giant boomerang hits him hard enough to form another lump on his head. "That'll teach you not to insult a female demon slayer." She said to angrily and walks to the back of the line. "Miroku, I believe it's your turn." She said to him.

Miroku nods, "With pleasure, Sango." He then kneels down before Byakuya. "Now, You've been struck by Inuyasha, got whammed by Sango. But I'm the one man you should never mess with." He threatens to him as he holds up his right hand, holding down the beads that seal his Wind Tunnel. "You either gives us the information, or be sucked up into my Wind Tunnel."

Byakuya grins at him. "Are you sure you wanna do that?" He asks Miroku intimidation. Miroku raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asks the dream caster. Byakuya gestures his head to look up. Miroku and his friends follow suit to see Saimyosho buzzing from a hive that is hanging off a branch of the Sacred Tree. Everyone didn't expect that one. Miroku sighs in disappointment. "Oh well, but it's a good thing I've plan C." He looks down to Byakuya. Byakuya gets nervous for what Miroku said. "And what would Plan C be?" He managed to ask. Surprising enough, Miroku smacked Byakuya on the second with his staff.

"Face it Byakuya." Shippo points his little finger at him. "Deny or not, you're going to talk eventually." Even Kirara transforms into her sabre-tooth form, roaring at him while exposing her claws at him. By the looks of what's been going on lately, Kaoru decides to speak. "If I were to know any better, I think this guy is trying to buy time for the accomplice to make it through." The group turn to him, "What do you mean buying time?" Sango asks him. Kaoru glares at Byakuya, "This guy is giving Hojo ample time to get what Hojo wants." He explains to them. "And what is it that Hojo wants?" Miroku asks Byakuya. "That chump is trying to get into Kyushu Academy." Byakuya exposed the obvious answer that group are dying to get. "And I know where I can find him." Inuyasha said satisfied and bolts out of the Higurashi Shrine and heads out to the school that Kagome and Hojo go to.

At the principal's office, Hojo is with the principal himself, Mr. Yamamoto. "Sir, I don't mean to intrude your time, but did you get a file from the Kyushu Academy some time ago?" Asks the elderly man. Mr. Yamamoto narrows his eyes, 'Clearly he's up to something. But the question is what?' He leans back to his chair, "What is it that you want to know about this file from Kyushu Academy?" He asks Hojo suspiciously.

Hojo remains calm, he doesn't want the principal to really what he's up to. But then again he has to tell him. "I'm curious for what happens if a student doesn't show as much as he or she should for the year?" He asks him respectably. Mr. Yamamoto didn't see this coming and some how intrigue for how this is going. "Well, for what a student doesn't should up over 20 days of the year, there's these consequences. One is to hold the student back a year. Make up the year throughout the summer, or send the student to a Boarding School." He explains the top three to Hojo. "And yes I've received a file from Kyushu Academy to sign a file about transporting a student from this school to there. I just haven't signed it and sent it back yet." Mr. Yamamoto answers Hojo's question.

Hojo nods, "I understand. That's all I want to know." He stands up and leaves the office. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Yamamoto." He calls from the office. He looks back to see that it's close to the end of the school day. Looking around he decide stay low as in stay in the boys lavatory and wait until everyone leaves the school. But there's one problem, even though the school is closed, there's the janitors around. So he has to be stealthy if he were to complete his personal mission.

After about an hour or so, Hojo leaves the lav to look around the vacant hallway. Like what he thought, there's a janitor on this floor, but there's another problem, he needs the master key to get into the principal's office, make a copy of the file, forge his signature and mail it back to the Academy. But that's going to take awhile to get that done. So far he spots the janitor and has to come up with an idea. 'The I'm lost idea.' He smiles and pretends to have amnesia. "Oh where am I? What is this place?" He speaks, loud enough to get the janitor's attention.

Nearby Hojo's act, the janitor whistles to himself as he sweeps the hallway floor. "Oh where am I? What is this place?" He looks up to spot the boy. "Hey sonny, you shouldn't be here." He states to Hojo. Hojo keeps his act in tact, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to be here. All of a sudden I found myself in the boys lav." He speaks a bit scared. The janitor raised his eyebrow, "You found yourself in the boys lav that you came out of?" He asks as he got close to Hojo. Hojo nods, "Yeah, the last place I could remember before I was in the principal's office." He thinks back as vague as possible.

The janitor slightly let his guard down. "Can you remember anything you might left there." He asks him as they walk towards the main office. Hojo thinks a bit, "I believe I left a file on his desk." He said to him. Then the janitor looks through his keys, "Don't worry sonny, I'll let you get in and get that file. Afterwards, you must leave the building." He said seriously and unlocks the office room first and then the principal's office. Hojo grin and hits the pressure point on the janitor's neck's back. Within that touch, the janitor is knocked out cold. Hojo keeps his grin. "That should hold that guy for about an hour." He walks in into the principal's office. He then browses through the mail until he finds the return address of Kyushu Academy. Ah ha found you." He found it opened finds the page where Mr. Yamamoto has to sign. He looks through any of the documents that has his signature. He finds the mail of report cards and finds one of them with his signature on it. He spots the copy machine, and copies the original page of the file from Kyushu Academy. Making sure both of the pages copied, he comes back to the desk and takes out a black ball pen and forges the signature. After that he takes the return envelope that came with the file, placed the copy in, post the stamp on it. He then licks the envelope's back, closed and bolts out of the office, back to the boys' lav, get his backpack, and heads out the school. By the time he comes out he sees the mailbox outside of the gate. "The moment of truth." He smiles and slips the envelope in. "Now all I have to do is wait." He walks back to his house.


	12. Talk About A Bizzaire Day

**Chapter 12: Talk About A Bizarre Day**

Inuyasha makes it to the school that Byakuya forbid himself to tell him and his about the whereabouts of Hojo. He lands into the front of the door. He sniffs around the air and can definitely can smell Hojo around here. "That bastard must've done something inside." He said to himself and goes inside. Right in front of him, he spots a person in a one-piece jumpsuit knocked out on the ground in front of the office. To make sure the knocked out person doesn't get suspicious about his triangular dog ears, Inuyasha pulls out the bandana from his robe of the fire rat and ties it and covers it over the ears. He runs to him, "Hey, you okay?" He asks as he sits him up.

The janitor regains conscious and looks up to see a boy in a red outfit. "Who are you?" He asks Inuyasha nervously. Inuyasha sighs, "I'm looking for a boy. He has brown hair and brown eyes and I believe he goes here." He explains the details about Hojo. Then the janitor widens his eyes, "You must be after that boy who came here earlier." He said to him in surprise. Inuyasha nods and they both see clearly that the door into the principal's office was left opened. "He must've tried to do something against the law." The janitor exclaims to him. "I see. I must've missed him. Do you have any clues on where I could find him?" Inuyasha asks the Janitor. The janitor nods, "I believe there's a drawer with all of the students' information." He points to the file cabinet at the corner of the room. "Here, the black key unlocks the drawers." He gives the directions.

Inuyasha takes the key from the ring off the ground and unlocks the drawers and opens up the draw with the initials of G-N. He browses the files until he finds the label named 'Hojo'. He smiles and opens up the file to find various information about the boy. "There's supposed to an address on where the boy lives." The janitor said as he tries to get up and lean onto the counter of the office. Inuyasha looks carefully and finds that there's something wrote underneath his name. "7439 Fuji rd. Tokyo Japan" He said out loud. Janitor sighs, "That's a block away. I think you could catch up to him." He encourages Inuyasha. Inuyasha nods, "Thanks, I'll take it from here. You should rest and finish up where you left." He said to him the eyes and leaves the school.

Once outside the sun begins to set into the western horizon, and the stars begin to twinkle in the deep blue color. "I might as well stalk Hobo and see what he's been up to." He decides and follows his scent. 'That's the only lead I have so far.' He thought with determination in his voice without speaking.

Back at Kyushu Academy, it's a Monday and Kagome wasn't allowed to leave the room until her classes are in section. "I feel like I'm a correctional facility." She comments to herself. Not lock anyone around or nearby could hear her anyway. Whenever her classes are in section, she is only to be escorted wherever her classes are in another building of the campus. The one who is assigned to escort Kagome to her classes isn't allowed to speak to her no matter what. Kagome didn't like this one bit, other than being ignore whenever she tries to have a conversation the person. Turns out that everyday, there's a new person, and it's not the same person twice.

So far for today, Kagome is assigned for Science, Math, History, and Lunch. The door opens up to reveal a female a bit older than her. Her eyes are a forest green color, and her hair is dark brown. She smiles, "Hi. Sorry to barge in like this, but I think you don't want to be trapped in this room." She said to Kagome. Kagome smiles, "Apparently I have been trapped her since Friday. I wasn't even able to get out of this room at all." She said to the girl as she walks to her backpack. The girl seems confused, "You couldn't get at all? You should know the code on how to get out." She said to her as she goes into the room. She then turns to where the key card was left by Kimiko. "The key card should've been able to let you out." She picks its up to get a closer look at it. She looks back to the other side of the door from the inside. 'No wonder she couldn't get out.' She thought to herself. "Hey uh…" Kagome looks up to see the girl to see the girl in gaze. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduces herself. The girl ahs, "Sakura Higibi." Sakura introduces herself in return. "It turns out that this door is a fake." Sakura said to Kagome as she points to the key slot. Kagome raise herself. "A fake? I thought you could use the key card to get into a room like in a hotel." She states out the fact. Sakura nods, "Yes all of the doors in the dorms have that feature. But yours is a fake." She explains. "How?" Kagome asks her as she tilts her head.

Sakura made sure the door is left open to point out the difference between the real and fake doors of the dormitory. Sakura points to the inside of the door of Kagome's room. "Like any hotel room, there's a key card slot on the outside that only the visitors are only allowed to use." She explains so far. Kagome nods to make her continue on. "The doors should also have that on the inside of the door." She uses her key card to open up to the room right across from Kagome's room. "As you see, the door I unlocks has the same thing on the other side. I'm baffled how your door isn't like mine." Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm supposed to get to my class. Sakura ahs and closes the door she opened up with her key card." That would be me. I'm your escort for today." Sakura smiles as she waits until Kagome is finally out of her room.

"So it turns out that my door isn't working from the inside?" She asks Sakura as they walk down the hallway. Sakura holds her chin, "Yeah. I find it hard to believe that your door isn't like the one on mine." She responds as they head to the next building where Kagome's class is taking place. "I'll call the department of dormitory and explain them the situation." She assures Kagome. Kagome smiles, "Thanks, I appreciate that." She speaks and enters her room and goes in.

After Kagome went inside to wait until her class is in session, Sakura heads to the main office of the dormitory. She knocks the door and waits until someone responds her. "Come in." A female voice calls out to her. Sakura opens up to show herself. "Hi, can I talk to you about something." She asks as she enters the room. "Sure, what seems to be the problem?" The woman asks Sakura. Sakura takes a deep breath. "The problem is that there's a room across from me, and it the door's inside doesn't have the slot like mine." She explains to the older woman so far. The woman appears to be confused. "Really? Can you tell what the dorm's number is?" The older woman asks her. Sakura thinks back a little bit and speaks, "It's 539." She said to the woman. The woman looks up the computer to find information about the dorm. "Ah, it appears that dorm's dorm didn't had a double slot requirements. The room before it had the last one." She tells her. "Tell me what is your dorm number?" She asks Sakura. "It's 538." Sakura tells her.

The woman nods, "It appears that your room was the last one to get the double slot. I'm surprised that student resides there. Let alone shouldn't be staying there at all." She said to her seriously. "Is there anyway Kagome Higurashi can be transfer to a different room? Sounds to me that room is somehow forbidden to begin with. She was basically trapped for three days. She only had a bathroom, but she couldn't get out of the room at all." Sakura explains even further for what Kagome had to go through over the weekend.

That alone made the woman's eye to widen up. "Oh my. Tell do you have a roommate in your dorm?" She asks Sakura. Sakura shakes her head, "No. I'm the only one there. Maybe Kagome could stay in my room instead of that room. No student should be trapped there at all." Sakura declares. The woman sigh, "I wish I could do that. But it's not that easy." She ruefully responds. "What do you mean?" Sakura asks her respectfully. "You see when a student is assigned to a dorm room, they cannot be transfer to a different room because of a contract that they're not aware. I'm afraid for Kagome's sake. As well as yours." She said to her. Sakura nods. "I see. But the bottom line is this; Kagome shouldn't be trapped in there like an animal. She is to stay in a better suited dorm." Sakura kindly demands in the end.

The woman agrees with her completely. "I'll try to see what I can do to make that possible. I'll try to get a hold of the maintenance crew to replace Kagome's door with the double slot." She said to her. Sakura bows, "Thank you. Have a nice day." She waves and leaves the office.


	13. The Hostages

**Chapter 13: The Hostages**

Inuyasha makes to the address of Hojo. Just like what the janitor told him, Hojo did indeed lives a block away from the school. Inuyasha jumps into the tree that was closes to the house. And luckily it overlooks the boy's bedroom. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.' He said with sly expression in his head. The door opens up to show Hojo coming into his bedroom. Inuyasha keeps his stealth moves in checked and waits until the family goes to bed so that he can come out of nowhere and snag him out of the house and take him as his hostage.

After a few minutes of waiting for his move, the light in Hojo's room turns off, which signals Inuyasha that he must make his move, now. He looks around the house to make sure that all the lights are off. "Good." He said confidently. It gets even better that there's no window under Hojo's bedroom window. He nods and leaps onto the window sill, quickly the window to the side, just like Kagome's and hops in and covers Hojo's mouth to prevent him from talking and hits a pressure point on the back of his neck (Inuyasha's been learning about pressure points techniques from Sango.) He gets Hojo over his one shoulder and gets out of the house, closes the window so that his parents wouldn't get suspicious of breaking an entry. He carries the boy all the way back to the Higurashi Shrine.

Back at the shrine, Sango and Miroku stayed outside so that Byakuya wouldn't attempt to escape. "So what is it that Inuyasha is doing?" Byakuya asks them nonchalantly. Sango shows an annoying face, "Inuyasha left to get the boy who happens to your accomplice behind your scheme." She replies to him. Miroku can clearly tell how angry Sango is about this. Kagome is practically a sister to her, and it'd be the same way for Kagome's sake. "As if he'll tell you anything about Kagome's whereabouts." Byakuya talk backs to her. That alone was more than enough to make Sango the most danger glare that she ever gave to anyone. And that person is Byakuya himself. Sango slams her boomerang weapon onto Byakuya's head, hard enough to knock him out. "That'll teach you not to insult someone whose part of this family." She drags him to one of the sheds.

Miroku has never seen Sango like this in his life. Sure whenever he gropes her, she slaps him on the face. Or whenever she spots flirting with other pretty woman they would encounter on their journey. But confronting her younger brother, wasn't any different. Whenever Kohaku is involved with someone by Naraku, Sango would have no choice but to fight him, trying to knock some sense into him for who he is, even if it reminded him for what he did regettable.

Inuyasha hops onto the top of the stairs, he sees Miroku alone, "Hey where's everyone else?" He asks as he looks around the shrine grounds. "Sango knocked Byakuya out for insulting her. Shippo, Kirara and Kagome's family are back inside of the house. But I think Kaoru is going to be joining us to get Hojo and Byakuya to talk about where Kagome is." Miroku explains the situation so far. He leans to one side to find an unconscious Hojo hulted over Inuyasha's shoulder. "And I take it this is Hojo?" He looks back to Inuyasha with a curious expression.

Inuyasha nods, "Yeah. I can't believe this dick had the gull to put us in a damn situation that we have to figure out about the whereabouts of Kagome." He glares at the boy. "Where did Sango go?" He asks Miroku. Miroku gestures Inuyasha to follow him. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulder and goes with Miroku. "Sango is in there. Luckily Byakuya is knocked out and chained so he won't escape. I think we should do the same for Hojo." Miroku suggests as he opens up the door to reveal Sango leaving Byakuya at one corner of the vacant inside. "Sango, do you have a spare chain to tie up Hojo?" Inuyasha asks as he throws Hojo down to the ground. Sango looks back to Miroku and Inuyasha who dropped the boy to the group. "Sorry, Byakuya was chained up with mine set. But I do have rope that can hold him down." She apologizes first and then reassures them. She pulls out a set of rope out of her shoulder pads and ties up Hojo and place him to the other corner of the inside shed.

Sango looks at Hojo suspiciously, "How long ago did you knock out Hojo?" She asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes a minute to think back how long ago he knocked the boy out. "I'd say about 10 minutes ago." He gives his answer. Sango nod. "Same here on Byakuya. They should regain conscious with the next 45 minutes at least." She explains how long the pressure point can knock out the victim. "Okay so then we just wait until then?" Inuyasha asks as he crossed his arms. "Afraid so. For now, you should tell Kaoru about the situation." Miroku gives his idea as he and Sango comes out. Inuyasha agrees with him. "Make sure none of them escapes this shed." He warns them. Miroku gives his smirks, "No need to worry, my friend." He pulls out a few sutras and place them around the door. "Not even Hojo will be able to get out. We'll have enough time to eat. I'm starving." He admits at the end. Sango was about to say something as well, but the growling of her stomach had other plans. Talk about embarrassing.

Inside the Higurashi house, Ai is making dinner for the family and guests. "So Shippo, how is it that you met my sis?" Sota asks the fox kid. Kid crossed his arms in a thinking manner. "I met Inuyasha and Kagome because they had a shard of the Sacred Jewel. I wanted to use the shard so I could avenge my father's death." Shippo continues on with his story. The door opens up to reveal Inuyasha coming in. "Hey Inuyasha. Shippo was telling me his stories about your journey." Sota runs up to his hero. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Really? I wonder what his story is compared to Kagome?" He kneels down in front of the fox kid. Sota runs around Inuyasha. "Shippo's stories is the same as Kagome's." He tells his hero. Inuyasha ahs and stands back up. "Do you know where your gramps is?" He asks Sota. Sota thinks for a minute, "I believe he's in his bedroom." He looks back up. Inuyasha nods and goes to the old man's bedroom.

Ai peeks out of the kitchen, "Guys, dinner's ready." She announces them. Inuyasha sighs, 'Might as well wait till then.' He said with disappointment. He comes back to the kitchen to spot everyone sitting at the table. All but one chair. 'Kagome.' He eyes sadden, but quickly replaces them with hunger one. One the table, Ai cooked up a dish of steak, peas, corn, and mashed potatoes. "Dig in everyone." She chimes as every begins feasting down.


	14. Ways Of Making You Talk

**Chapter 14: Ways of Making You Talk**

While eating dinner, Kirara was the first one to finish her meal. She thens rubs her body onto Sango's leg. Sango looks down to her. "What is it, Kirara?" She asks her feline companion. Kirara hops onto her mistress's shoulder and points towards the kitchen window which shows the shed. She meows to her. "What's she saying?" Sota asks the female demon slayer. Sango smiles down, "Since we're all in here having dinner, Kirara is going outside to stand guard outside of the shed to prevent the hostages from escaping." She explains to the group around her. Miroku nods. "True. No one's outside to do so, and I believe Kirara will be outside." He agrees with her. Sango turns and strokes her feline's back. "Kirara, if anything goes wrong, call me." She said to her. Kirara nods and goes outside through the cat door.

Sota looks intrigued how Sango and Kirara bond. "Wow, it'd be as if you can understand Kirara completely." He compliments her. Sango blushes a little. "That's because Kirara is a family pet and she's been thought a lot of battles with us. She's very realible." She responds to the young boy. "No doubt about it. She has been there when we needed her the most. Did you know that Kirara has two forms?" Sango asks him. Sota shrugs his shoulder, which means no. "The form you just saw was her small form. If you want we can go outside after dinner to see her transform." Sango gives her ideas. Sota smiles brightly. "That's a yes right there." Miroku chuckles about the boy's posture.

Sota couldn't wait any longer and eats his meal faster than he usual pace. Ai giggles at him, "Sota, take it easy. You don't want a tummy ache." She speaks softly. Sota nods and takes her word. The crowd chuckles for the way he's been eating for tonight's dinner. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and finishes his meal before. "I'll go out to join Kirara." He said to the group and goes outside. To be more disappointed, Sota pouts and resumes his meal.

Back outside Kirara sits outside of the shed's door. She looks up to spot Inuyasha coming up to here. "Anything yet, Kirara?" He asks her. Kirara shakes her head for a no. Inuyasha nods to show he understands where this is going. "I think the bozos will be waking soon. You might as well make sure everyone is finished with dinner and bring them out here so we can get them to speak." Inuyasha decides to give his idea. Kirara nods and goes back into the house.

Everyone finishes up their dinner and Ai suggests that she'll take care of the dishes. Right before she begins the chore, Kirara mews to them. "I think she wants us to follow her." Miroku indicates as they all grabbed their outdoor shoes, putting them on and head outside. They make their way to the shed where Inuyasha is standing outside. He twitches his ear and can tell one of them is waking up. "They're awake, Miroku." Inuyasha said as he steps aside to let Miroku take off the sutras off the door. He then opens the door and turns on the light to reveal Hojo and Byakuya waking up from being knocked out earlier. "Where am I?" Hojo groans as he tries to rub his eyes, but finds himself roped down. His vision clears out to she Inuyasha, Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi and Sota with a look that he doesn't want to look. "You've got some explaining to do, Hojo." Grandpa Higurashi speaks first as he enters the shed. Hojo looks around to take in his surroundings. "Answer my question first." Hojo pathetically demands the elderly man.

Kaoru is so mad, "That's no way to speak to your elders." He lectures him. Hojo humphs, "You're not related to me, so I don't have to respect you." He scolds back to Kaoru. Kaoru gives a sour look, "Inuyasha, would you do the honors." He steps aside to reveal a pissed off hanyou. Hojo's face is replace with fear. "Hojo, if you talk, we'll release you. But it you refuse, I have ways to make you talk." Inuyasha warns him. "And what ways are you going to make us talk?" Byakuya speaks a short time later. Inuyasha looks up to the ceiling of the shed to find huge hooks. 'Those can do.' He grins. "I could hang you upside down from those." He points to the hook above them. Hojo and Byakuya look up and sweat-dropped. "Now tell us, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asks them both.

Hojo gulps, showing how terrified he really is. "Like I'll tell you where she is." He responds pathetically. Inuyasha turns around to see the rest of the group giving the same look as in. 'He asked for it.' Inuyasha grins, "If that's how you want it…" He picks up Hojo and hanged the rope that binds his ankles to the hook from the ceiling. Hojo shouts in fear. Inuyasha turns to Byakuya "You'll be in the same way if you refuse to give us the information." He glares at him. Byakuya looks down, not saying a word. "Fine." Inuyasha does the same thing as he did to Hojo and hung him upside down. "You can join him." He speaks to them. He goes outside and let's Miroku in.

Miroku doesn't hesitate to grab hold of the beads that seal his wind tunnel. Byakuya grins, "I'm not scared of you, and your wind tunnel, monk." He said to him cockily. Miroku chuckles back. Byakuya looks at him confused. "What?" He asks Miroku. "Once Sango knocked you out awhile back, she used her Hiraikotsu to destroy the hive that in the Sacred Tree. Whose afraid now?" He explains the missing Saimyosho and he lift the beads little by little.

Hojo and Byakuya looked at each other. One face shows, 'We have to tell. They'll torture us.' While the other one shows, 'You have to be strong. Even if you were just a pawn of this.' Byakuya sighs, "Fine. I imposed my puppet to disguised itself as a relative of your family. She had a capability to manipulate her victims to believe she's part of the family. Adding memories of herself to the family." He confesses so far. "And what's your reasoning. More like Naraku's reasoning?" Sango comes up to them. Byakuya chuckles, "Isn't obvious? All Naraku ever wanted to get rid of Kagome because of her powers. Her powers are more than enough to obliterate. So far the jewel isn't complete yet and he cannot make that wish. So he had to come up with something to get rid of her." Byakuya goes further detail.

Everyone is beyond shock to hear this. "So you thought that sending Kagome somewhere she cannot get out off was his best option?" Sango clenches her fists. Inuyasha does the same. "Now, where is she?" He asks the both of them. "Kyushu Academy. Where else." Hojo admits to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns around towards Kaoru. "Where is that?" He asks the elderly man. Kaoru sighs, "Kyushu Island is way down south of the country. You'd have to get there either by plane or boat." He answers him. Inuyasha growls. "There's no way in hell, I'll ride in those metal contraptions. I guess my friends and I have to get there by foot." He declares as well as turning around. He grabs Hojo's leg and unhooks him from the ceiling. "Sango, which pressure point removes memory within a day?" He asks Sango. Sango gestures that she'll take of Hojo. Inuyasha drags Hojo outside so Sango can do her thing.

He then does the same on Byakuya. "What are you going to do to me?" He asks Inuyasha nervously. Inuyasha drags him back to the well house. "You're going to be the messenger to Naraku and tell him this. If he were ever to fight us. He has to come out of his hiding space and face us like a man, not a fucking coward." He holds Byakuya over the opening of the Well. "Oh By the way…" Inuyasha said as he grabs into Byakuya's robe and takes the last shard that was once Kagome's. "Thanks for the jewel shard. And you'll be able to get back here." Inuyasha said sarcastically and throws Byakuya straight down the well as the lights transport him back to Feudal Era.


	15. Academy's Gourmet Dishes

**Chapter 15: Academy's Gourmet Dishes**

Kagome exits out of her last class of the day and decides to get herself something to eat. She opens up her campus map to locate the closes spot to get some food. Turns out that there's a food court around the corner. "Might as well take a break." She said to herself as she heads in that general direction. She turns the corner and can see the main entrance into the food court. He stomach has been growling for the last day, since she could get out of her room because of a lock issue on her door.

Inside the food court are a few various restaurants that she can go for. One contains Italian, the next is American, then Asian, and then Hispanic dishes. Just looking at them all made her mouth water, and there's one more question she has to ask herself. "Which should I go for?"

Sakura spotted Kagome going towards the food court. 'I know for sure she's hungry.' She thought to herself and follows her. She can tell how amazed Kagome is when she saw all the restaurants in the large room. "Can't decide on what to eat, huh?" She leans to look at Kagome in a daze. She immediately gets worry. The first that came to mind was to wave her hand in front of Kagome's face. "Hey are you there?" She asks Kagome.

Kagome blinks a few times, "Oh Sakura, I didn't see you coming." She said apologetically to her. "Don't worry about it. I know how I felt when I first came here. There's so many to choose from. I see you're in the same state that I was." Sakura assures her by comforting Kagome's shoulder. Kagome nods in embarrassment. "If I were you, I'd start off with our Asian dishes." Sakura suggests and takes Kagome's hand with a bright smile and takes her there.

Once they get to the Asian stall, an Asian chef comes up to them. "What will it be ladies?" He asks with a kind smile. Sakura smiles. "Hi there, I'd like to have some Kung Pao Chicken please." She gives her order. The chef nods and turns his gaze to Kagome. "And you?" Kagome holds her chin, "I'll have some Sesame Chicken, please." Kagome gives her order. "Right away." The chef nods and preforms his dishes with amazement that Kagome never seen before. From chicken to gooey sauces and a few small pieces of vegetables, the chef gestures for their plates so he can pour their food onto. "There you go girls. Enjoy." He gives their plates back. Kagome couldn't such food to be prepared like that. They head to their beverages vendor and grabbed their drinks. Kagome gets herself a Pepsi, while Sakura grabs some iced tea. Kagome is about to get some money out of her purse, but Sakura stops her. "My treat." She offers and pays for both her dish and Kagome's. They make their way towards an empty table and begin to eat.

"Mmmm, it's good." Kagome smiles to take another bite. Sakura smiles, "I'm glad you're enjoying your meal. I made sure that your door is fixed by the time we head back to our dorms." Kagome nods, "How long will it take for them to repair my door?" She asks her new friend. Sakura took a bite of her dish and talks after she swallows it down. "The thing is that your dorm wasn't installed with the new lock system. Sadly, my dorm was the last one to get. I'm sorry to tell you this." She frowns at the end. Kagome nods. "To be honest, I have no recognition on how I came here in the first place." She honestly responds to Sakura.

Sakura didn't see Kagome or her grandmother coming up towards the empty dorm across her own. 'Something doesn't seem right.' She holds her chin in a thinking manner. Kagome catches her posture. "Is something wrong?" She asks Sakura. Sakura shakes her head. "it's nothing to worry about." She calms herself down. Kagome tilts her head in suspicion. She assumes that Sakura might up to something. But she decides to ignore it.

"So, are there certain meals on each day of the week?" Kagome changes the subject. Sakura nods, "Yeah, there's a day for each famous dish to serve. We could start a system like that." She gives her idea. Kagome can agree with it. She then pulls out a page from her notebook, "We write down a chart on which dish we should get for each day." Kagome writes down the days of the week. Sakura nods, "So far it's Wednesday and we just had Asian, so we have to write that down. What should we have for tomorrow?" Kagome asks her. Sakura thinks for a minute, "I believe Italian should be for tomorrow. Friday, Hispanic. Monday we'll have American meals. But Tuesday is unknown." Sakura gives her idea.

Kagome nods as she writes down the rest of the days' dishes. But Tuesdays is a mystery. "Maybe it should a surprise." She speaks to her friend. Sakura knew for sure that Kagome had a point there. "We might as well do that. Let's just hope it's not something we don't like." She said with a shiver. Kagome nods. "Same here." They both finish their meal and leave the food court and head back to their dorms.

When Kagome and Sakura get out of the elevator to the fifth floor, they turn the corner and spot a maintenance crew doing something down the hall. "What's going on?" Kagome asks one of the maintenance workers. "We're working on this dorm's door. Is this dorm yours?" He asks her after answering her question. Kagome nods. The worker nods in return. "It shouldn't take us more than a few minutes to replace your door. Do you have your dorm key card on you?" He asks her another question. Kagome gets into her purse and gives the key card for the worker. "Just to make sure the key will work for the new system." He assures her as he gets back to the door's new lock system. He screws the new thing onto the door and closes it behind him. He then enters the key into the slot. Once the light shines green, it unlocks the door. The worker closes the door and to make it works from the outside. Just like before, it works just a well. "I think it should work for you." He gives the key card back to Kagome. Kagome gladly takes the key card and uses it to get in. Just like what the maintenance worker said, the light shined green and unlocked the door. "I'll see you later, Sakura." Kagome smiles and closes the door behind her. Sakura smiles and goes back into her dorm.


	16. Inuyasha's Preparations

**Chapter 16: Inuyasha's Preparations**

Thanks to what Hojo provided last night, Inuyasha is ready to go to this island that has an Academy in its area. Like that will prevent Inuyasha from making it there. He comes outside with his bandana on to cover his ears, which he hates but its better than nothing. Not only that, Kaoru made sure he doesn't get any attention because of what he's wearing. But luckily Miroku brought something with him. "What is this?" Inuyasha asks him. What Miroku gave him was a red beaded bracelet. "This is make you look human." He explains its purpose. He helps putting it on his left wrist. Once Inuyasha has it on, it changes his appearance. His long silvery hair turn jet black, his golden eyes to wooden brown, his fangs are like human teeth, and his claws are replaced with human fingernail. Basically he's human while wearing this thing, other than the night of the New Moon.

But that's not all. Ai and Kaoru though it was best that he wore the modern clothes of this era. But Inuyasha refuses to accept any wardrobe that the older adults offered him. Sota came with the idea on what kind of clothes are best suited for the dog hanyou. Inuyasha is more intrigued on what Sota decides to make him wear. He comes out to show him a pair of sports pants that resemble his hakama pants. He touched the silky fabric and likes it. The top is a white v-neck t-shirt, and a red hoodie. Last but not least are a pair of men's sandals for his feet. "There's a rule in stores that says no shirts, no shoes, no service. That's why its essential to have them on." Sota said to him seriously. Inuyasha nods to show that he understands. Funny enough when he went shopping with Kagome awhile again, he was in his usual outfit, but with no shoes, and yet the store employees didn't even seem to noticed that missing article of clothing. He smiles and kindly accepts them.

He turns around to see his other friends coming out as well. "Uh huh, you guys are to stay here and make sure the well doesn't allow Byakuya back here." He tells them seriously. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, "But you sent Byakuya back to the Feudal after taking the jewel shard that he took from Kagome. We deserve to come with you." Sango gently protests back. Inuyasha looks down a little, but it was enough for his bangs to get over his golden eyes. "I know how determined you guys are to find Kagome and bring her back here. But I think there's a different reason you want to do this." Miroku theorizes Inuyasha's predicament.

Shippo looks up at him, "Are you saying that…" But his question cut off when Miroku's hand covers his mouth. "Sorry Shippo but this is more of grown up thing. You're not ready to understand this." Miroku said with shame but doesn't seem to show it to the rest of the group. "Yes, Shippo. For what you were going to ask me was too much for you to handle because you're just a child. And you look up to Kagome as a mother figure." He kneels to Shippo level to show how serious this topic is. He ruffles the kid's head. "In the near future. You'll understand it someday. But not right now." He reassures Shippo and stands back up.

The back door opens up to reveal Ai and Kaoru coming outside. Ai holds in a few lunchboxes. "Here Inuyasha. I made a few of these for your journey." She gives them to him. Inuyasha nods and happily accepts them. Knowing that it'll going to take a few days to make it to the end of the main island of Japan. Sota comes out a bit later with something in his hand. "You should have this." He gives it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha directly looks confused. "What is it?" He asks the boy. "This is a map so it can tell you where are." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure it'll work?" Inuyasha asks him. Sota pushes a button to show the location where he needs to go. "It'll even tell how far you from the Kyushu Academy." He explains as simple as he can. Inuyasha nods and puts the device into his backpack that Sota gave him with the clothes "Thanks, but I think I'm pretty capable on which way we go." Inuyasha speaks his mind.

Knowing that he cannot be travelled alone, Inuyasha knows to count on for a journey so far away. "Sango, is Kirara ready?" He asks her. Sango as she whistles for Kirara to come outside. Kirara mews and jumps onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "You be good and do whatever Inuyasha tells you." Sango tells her feline companion. Kirara purrs to tell her that she understands. "Good. You know where to go?" She asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha immediately gets confused. He nods in return to show he has the map thing. So far he knows where to go around the city of Tokyo, but never outside of it. Sure he knew a few areas of Feudal Era, but it might've changed over time, new cities, new town. Miroku nods, "Just go. Kagome needs you more than us." He tells. Inuyasha nods and heads in the general direction.

"Hold on." Miroku stops them after Kirara transforms into her sabre-toothed form and Inuyasha hops onto her back. "What now, Miroku? I'm on a tight schedule." Inuyasha said angrily at him. Miroku holds his hand up, "Relax, I forgot to give these to you and Kirara." He said as he pulls a green beaded bracelet. Sango recognizes it. "Oh, I've used these to make myself invisible." She explains the power from the piece of jewelry. Inuyasha and takes the bracelet from Miroku. "And this is a collar for Kirara to do that same." Miroku adds and he and Sango put it on Kirara's neck. "I promise to bring Kagome back safe and sound." He tells his friends as Kirara leave the shrine grounds and onto the the various buildings until they make it to the last one. He made sure that no one is close by to spot them. Kirara mews to tell him to make his move. Inuyasha twitched his ears to be on the safe side. "Okay we're clear to go." He leaps into the woods and head on forward until it's safe to fly. By that's easier said than done. According to Kagome, she told them this era has big flying machines called planes. Turns out it's way riskier to fly on a flying demon cat. If such, they would be tracked down. So the only option that they have to travel is by foot and that definitely would take longer than usual. Kirara's sad mews gets his attention. "I know what you mean, Kirara. You really want to fly so we can make it faster." Inuyasha strokes her back. Kirara nods in return. "I'll let you know when the best time to fly will be. We just have to be careful of those huge flying machines called planes." Inuyasha said in an irritated tone as he takes off the collar and bracelet and they begin to walk by foot.


	17. Road of Memories

**Chapter 17: Road of Memories**

Kyushu Island is having a nice sunny day which can let anyone who love the outdoors to adventure outside. Even the students of the Academy are no exception. Kagome got then hang of her schedule, but she's still lonely and afraid about being her. She wakes ups to the sun rays entering her dorm's window, she can see a few students in casual clothes instead of their uniforms. It's a good thing too. The only times that the students will be allowed their casual clothes are during weekends and whenever there's no school. It's good that today is Saturday, so that means that Kagome didn't have to wear the Academy uniform and were whatever she wants, as long as it's appropriate for the campus. She gets out of her bed after reading something on her iPad that she had no idea of, as in it was in her suitcase. She can't even remember how that came in the first.

She heads into her bathroom to take a quick shower to freshen up for the day. Sure there's a few days she'd go to the gym to workout to stay healthy. Just doing that made her think. For all the times she feed her friends the snacks she gave her friends, particularly Inuyasha. To have Inuyasha each that much junk food would make him gain weight, getting a bit fatter than usual, but that wardrobe he wears easily hides it well, from the puffy hakama pants to the loose fitting robe, even the kodose hide it well. "Maybe being a hanyou isn't all that bad." Kagome said to herself as she begins to rinse of anything off her body. "I mean that him being that strong, and fast may have done that to get rid of that fat out of him." She adds.

After showering she towel wraps her hair so it won't drip onto her clothes she puts on. The wardrobe she was able to wear for today is a nice t-shirt that is yin-yang all over it. As in one side is black with the white dot and the other part is vice versa. She pulls out a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue sweater. She then gets her hair dryer to quickly dries her hair so she put it up in a pony tail. A few minutes later, Kagome's raven black hair is dry and sleek to put it into a pony tail.

Once Kagome finished off her hair-do, a knock on her door gets her attention. 'Who is it?" Kagome calls out to the unknown visitor. "It's me. Sakura." Sakura speaks from the other side. Kagome stands up and gets her key card. She slid the key into the slot and it turns green. She then opens the door to let Sakura in. "Hey, I was going into the village, wanna come?" Sakura brightly smiles to her. Sakura is dressed in a short jean shorts that end at the knees, and her top is the grey shirt with a pink flower on it. He hair is in a side pony tail to the right side of her head. Kagome smiles in returns and gets her purse. Before she leaves she grabs the key card and puts it into her purse. "Sure. Let's go." She smiles back they both head out of the campus.

Inuyasha and Kirara are somewhere close to Mt. Fuji. Just looking toward Japan's tallest mountain reminds him the times when a phony Kaguya, who claimed herself the ruler of the Night tried to transform him into a demon, to be her servant. But before that happened, Kaguya decided to abduct Kagome since she tried to protect him from her arrow. Kagome had no idea that Kaguya used her mirror to suck in her sacred arrow and redirect it to him. Inuyasha was trapped by the roots of the tree. Kagome was so scared that she didn't want to be in the same situation that he was in 50 years ago when Kikyo sealed Inuyasha with her sacred arrow to the Sacred Tree.

If it weren't for the celestial robe that they travelling friend, Akitoki Hojo had with him, Kagome would surely die by it. It protected her, just lost consciousness. That's why Kaguya abducted her because of the celestial robe that was stuck with the arrow. That alone was more than enough to get Inuyasha determined to save her. When he made it to Lake Motosu, one of the five lakes that are part of the Mountain's area. There was a beam of light from the five sacred objects that Kaguya requested in order to break the seal. Once Inuyasha made it into the castle, Kaguya used the celestial robe to freeze time. Preventing Inuyasha to move. Satisfied about what she did, she was shocked to see Inuyasha still able to move. Inuyasha refused to give the answer. Kagome regained conscious to notice what it was that protected him from Kaguya's time spell. It was a pendant that she wanted to give them.

Inuyasha was about to attack Kaguya with the Barrier Breakage ability, he suddenly disappears and finds himself somewhere else. But the his friends meet him. He was relieves to find them able to move, thanks to Kagome's medical supplies. He looks around to realized that the castle is actually under a solid barrier, which gave Inuyasha the opportunity to use the Tetsusaiga's Red Barrier Breakage to get in. Without wasting another minute, they all get into the portal that leads them into the castle.

But at that one point, when Kaguya was close to completely transform Inuyasha by sealing his human blood into her mirror, Kagome begged him not to change. She even admitted that she loves him for who he is. Not as a demon, not as a human, just a half-demon. Her tears managed to break the spell. When he came back to his sense, he notices that Kagome's lips were below his own. He first thought that he pulls away but that would be just mean, and thoughtless. Instead he returns the kiss to reassure her that he's okay. Once they break apart, Kagome asked him if he okay. In respond, he quickly embraces her. He even admits that he'll stay as a half demon for awhile, just for her.

Yeah, that was the most romantic thing he ever did. But when Miroku blurted out about their intimacy, he though that himself and Sango should be the same way. That alone was really embarrassment. That is usually more of a private thing, not public. Kirara hops onto his shoulder as it shows that Inuyasha's walking by foot. She can sense how tense Inuyasha is. She nuzzles his cheek to comfort him. Inuyasha chuckles and strokes her fur. "Yeah this place made me realized how much Kagome confessed that she loved me for who I am." He smiles softly. He looks down to the GPS device that Sota gave him. He turns it on to see how far he from the closest gap to Kyushu Island is. So far the only option to get to Kyushu Island is by a car and it'd be more the 12 hours.

Inuyasha groans, "So much for getting there by foot. What do you think we should do Kirara?" He asks her, even though she cannot speak. But that doesn't mean that she can show in a charade way to give her answer. She hops off Inuyasha's shoulder. She transforms into her saber-toothed form. She flies a little off the ground. Inuyasha observes her for what she's trying to tell. "So you want to fly?" He asks her so far. Kirara nods and then shrinks down to her miniature size and snuggles onto the ground. "Hmm. You want to fly while you sleep?" He asks her. Kirara rolls her eyes and decides to write in the dirt. Inuyasha didn't expect Kirara to do that. A few seconds later, the kanji that Kirara wrote said this. "We should fly at night when there's no one outside and they are asleep."

Inuyasha ahhs, "I see. That's a good idea. We might as well rest until nightfall." He suggests once Kirara hops back onto his shoulder as they continue on walking the wooden path.


	18. A Day in The Village

**Chapter 18: A Day in The Village**

Sakura and Kagome make their way towards the peremeter of the Academy's campus. But Kagome gets hesitate about stepping out. Sakura goes on ahead that she didn't notice Kagome staying behind her. Sakura turns around to see her just standing there. "What's wrong, Kagome?" She asks Kagome as she tilts her head. "I don't know if I'm allowed to leave the campus. There could be a barrier around the area." Kagome shyly answers the question. Sakura giggles, "We're still in the barrier. It covers the entire village." She assures her as she takes Kagome's hand to drag her out of the campus.

Just like Sakura explained, the girls were able to see the barrier expanded to the hills outside of the city. That made Kagome feel better. "Come on. We've got a lot of places to go." Sakura claps her hand as they make their way into the village. All around the girls, there's stores of various categories. From the groceries, to the books, to ice cream and everything in between. "I wanna go to the ice cream parlor." Kagome points to the ice cream shop up ahead. Sakura licks her lips, showing that's she interested. "Let's go." She smiles with Kagome and go in.

Meanwhile somewhere on the southeastern coatline of the main island, Kirara and Inuyasha are flying in the night skies, so they get notices by the people below them, as well the planes. Kagome assures them that there's hardly any planes flying in the middle of the night. Inuyasha looks up to his GPS to find out where they are. Kirara softly growls to tell the she's worried. "You wanna rest, Kirara?" Inuyasha asks her. The feline shakes her for a no. "Well, for now, we're about 4 hours away from Kyushu Island. We should be there by dawn." He said with a relief sigh. Kirara nods in agreement.

Inside the ice cream pallor, a few other students from Academy are enjoying themselves with the ice cream they ordered recently. Sakura and Kagome get into the line behind a few customers. "So what will you get, Kagome?" Sakura asks curiously. Kagome winks at her, "You'll have to wait and see." Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Typical answer. I'd might as well do the same." Kagome only nods and wait until their turn.

They make it to the counter, "What would you like?" A brown haired worker asks them nicely. Sakura speaks first, "I'll have cookies 'n' Cream please." She gives her order. Kagome smiles and takes her turn to speak, "I'll try your grasshopper pie." She requests the girl. "Sure thing." She grabs two little bowls and begins scooping out their requesting flavors. After getting enough of the ice cream, she gives the bowls to Kagome and Sakura with a plastic spoon for each of them. Kagome takes outs her wallet. "It's my turn to treat. You've been a big help ever since we met and now I'm returning the favor. Or should I say flavor?" Kagome jokes as well winking at her new friend. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at it. "Well I have to admit that you have a good sense of humor." She comments as they take a seat at an empty table and continue on with their delicious ice cream.

After their little tasty delight, they decided to walk around town. "So uh Sakura where are you from?" Kagome breaks their comfortable silence. Sakura smiles a little. I'm from outside of Tokyo." Sakura gives her answer. Kagome didn't see that coming. "Same here. But I don't know how I was sent here in the first place." Kagome replies excitedly but then confused at the end. Sakura hmms, "The same thing happened to me as well." She admits as they enter a little store to take a look around. "Tell me Sakura. What was the last thing you remember before you came here?" Kagome asks as she goes through the candy. Sakura sighs, "I remember I was in my bedroom doing my homework and the next thing I knew was that I round up out here. I don't even know what blacked me out." Sakura explains her story.

Kagome can tell how confused and somehow angry about this is to Sakura. "The same thing happened to me as well. The last thing I remember was me taking a bath and then somehow I was in a trance of somesort that I don't know who it was that brought me here." Kagome gives her story as well. "How long have you been here, Sakura?" She looks up to her friend. Sakura holds her chin and thinks for a minute. "For about 2 years so far. The weird thing is that my family haven't been able to get a hold of me. I tried so hard to find a phone out here but there's not a single one around the island. Even my cell phone hasn't got any signal to make it out. It'd be as if we were unexpected trapped here." She theorized for what she's been through over the last two years.

Thinking about Sakura's theory, she's right about one thing. Kagome and Sakura are indeed trapped on this island and for the record, no phone calls to be made to reach out towards their loved ones. "Do you think we could talk to the Master of this Academy?" Kagome asks as she takes a water out of the store's fridge. Sakura gets herself a lemonade as well. Sakura shakes her head. "I'm afraid the Master would be any help whatsoever. He's been in a trance as well that he can recall for what's been doing while being like that." She sadly replies as they pay for their drinks.

Once outside, rain clouds begin to cover up the blue sky. "We might as well head back before the rain hits." Sakura suggests as they both jog back to the Academy. Little did they know that someone eavesdropped on their conversation in the store. The question is who was it that di it?

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile. A lot has been on my hands that I was on a writers block and I had to gain some time to come up with ideas for this chapter. Luckily enough, I have ideas for later chapters, but it's going to be awhile longer for me to write them. Be Patient and be on the look out for them.

InuyashasGrl26


	19. The Trapped Student Society

**Chapter 19: The Trapped Student Society**

The next day, Sakura comes out of her dorm room. She is about to walk down the hall until she was able to hear something from Kagome's room. Too curious for her own good, Sakura leans against the door and tries to listen what's going on in there.

Kagome comes out of the bathroom in a sadden state. Immediately she starts sobbing, "Why did she have to do that to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm not even supposed to be here." She lies on her stomach onto her bed and sobs more into her pillow to mute it. A knock on her door gets her to stop crying. "Who is it?" Kagome sits on the side of her the bed, "It's me, Kagome. May I come in?" Sakura asks from outside. Kagome walks up to the door, slides her card to open it. Kagome's puffy brown eyes pretty much proves that Kagome's sad about something. "Kagome, I couldn't help but to hear you cry when I was about to leave." Sakura answers in a comfort voice. Kagome nods, "I see. I guess I'm too much of a cry baby." Kagome said as she gets into the bathroom wipes away the tears that left their tracks on her cheeks earlier. Sakura just smiles, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. People have their strengths and weaknesses." She said as she sits onto the chair.

Kagome sighs, "You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said as she sits on her bed. Sakura shakes her head, "I'm not. I just was curious as in why you're like this. Tell me, Kagome where were you the last time before you found yourself here?" Sakura asks in mild serious tone. Kagome looks down to her hands, thinking long and hard. "I remember I was going to shower and the next I knew, I found myself in this room, locked in." Kagome gives her answer a bit longer than she thought.

Sakura nods, "Well. I hate to say this, but you're not the only one who's been sent here against her will." She speaks her mind. Kagome widens herself to hear that. "There are others like me?" She asks quickly. Sakura stands up and gestures Kagome to follow her. "Come with me." She simply said as she takes Kagome's hand and take her somewhere that she has never been before on the campus.

Inuyasha and Kirara walk aimlessly along the coastline of the main island for a few days now. "I wonder how long it's going to take us to get to the closest point of Kyushu Island?" Inuyasha asks Kirara as they keep on walking. Kirara runs down the sandy part and begins writing. Inuyasha walks in that direction, and kneels down to see what the feline demon is writing. Surprising enough, throughout their travels, Kirara never wrote anything to them at all. And now you'd ask yourself, 'Why now? Why haven't you done that over the times?' A few minutes later, Kirara finished her message in the sand. Inuyasha reads the kanji. "It should be about two more days to get there." He reads the message. Kirara shakes off the sand off her paws and fur and hops back onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha sighs, "I hope you're right, Kirara. The more we're wasting time to get there, the more worried we are. Man I bet there's something wrong with that Kyushu Island." He comments at the end. Kirara nods in agreement.

"Excuse me." A voice calls out to the them. Inuyasha and Kirara turns the direction where the voice came from. The voice came from a middle age man in regular clothing of this time period. "I couldn't help to overhear you and your pet talking about Kyushu Island." He said to them. Inuyasha and Kirara looked at each other and back to the man. "Yeah, we're going to Kyushu Island." Inuyasha said to him. Man nods, "Oh, pardon my rudeness, I'm Kaoru." He introduces himself. "I'm Inuyasha, and this here is Kirara." Inuyasha introduces himself and his pet cat demon.

Sakura drags Kagome somewhere on the campus. "Kagome you know that schools have clubs." Sakura breaks the silence. Kagome nod, "Yeah, there are various clubs in our schools." She answers Sakura's question. "I bet there's a few out here as well." She assumes. Sakura giggles, "Yeah there's a few here, but there's one here that not even the campus faculty know of." Kagome is confused. "What do you mean?" She asks her. Sakura come to a dead end of the hallway of another building. She looks around, making sure they're not spotted. She places her hand onto the wall until something that doesn't go with the structure. She then pulls outs her room card key and slides it into an opening. Once she pulls it out, the wall pulls out and shows a bigger opening. "Come on." Sakura grabs Kagome's wrist and pulls it and the wall closes right after them.

The lights brighten up the room to show other students in there. "Hey look it's Sakura." A girl's voice spoke. Sakura grins and runs to her. "Hey there Miyuki." She greets and do some secret hand shake. "Where have you been throughout this month?" Miyuki asks her with a pout. Sakura giggles and she gestures Kagome to come to them. "This here is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this here is Miyuki Kujo." Kagome smiles and offers her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miyuki." She greets her. Miyuki smiles and shakes Kagome's hand. "The pleasure is all mine." Miyuki offers them a seat on a wrapped around couch. "So what is this place?" Kagome asks Miyuki and Sakura. Miyuki whistles her fingers and gets everyone else's attention. "Guys, I want you to meet Kagome Higurashi." Miyuki introduces the crew to the new guest. "Welcome Kagome, to the Trapped Student Society."

Kagome widens her eyes, "The Trapped Student Society?" She asks her. Miyuki nods, "Yes. I'm the Head Leader of this, Sakura is my second in command." She explains so far. "So is this place literally about these students who were sent here against their will?" Kagome asks her. Sakura nods, "More or less. What we're trying to do is to find a way to escape the clutches of this Academy." She explains to her.

Miyuki takes her turn to speak, "So Kagome how was it that you were sent here?" She asks curiously to the newbie. Kagome twiddles her thumbs, "To be honest, I was somehow forced to come here due to the lack of me skipping school." She said to them so far. Some of the students chuckle, showing that they've been in the same thing. "So why was it that you've skipped school?" One of the members asks her. "Well the thing is that I've been on a journey, and I cannot ignore thoroughly." She answers the member's question. "What kind of a journey were you on?" Another one asks. "You won't believe me. But my journey is 500 years into the Warring States Era and the purpose is to gather the shards of the Sacred Jewel." Kagome answers them truthfully, doubting that any of them would believe her.

Miyuki leans back, "Well, Kagome, I have to admit that is one bad ass journey you have. I never imaged that you would have such responsibility. How was it that began it?" She asks in intrigue. Kagome sighs, "We for starters, believe me or not, I happen to a reincarnated priestess. I wasn't aware of my status when I turned 15." Some of the member widens their eyes, while others rolled theirs, showing they don't believe her so far.

Kagome continues on her story, finding out that the Sacred Jewel was born within her, to breaking it by accident, and fighting off demons that are desperate to get a hold of them. "And when I was recovering, I was somehow being bothered by a relative that I wasn't aware of kept on telling me to come here. But my friend didn't like where this was going and warned her not to come any closer. And then one night, I was taking a shower and the next thing I knew, I found myself in a trapped dorm room." Kagome concludes her story for what she knew so far.

Throughout the times, some of the members are intrigued about her life experience. "So, I can't get out of here because of some barrier that surrounds the school. It'll expand over the weekends, allowing its students to go into town." Kagome spoke to them. "I just want to ask you guys something? Do you think any of the faculty might've been brainwashed about accepting students to come here at the same way?" She asks them.


	20. The Secret Of Kyushu

**Chapter 20: The Secret of Kyushu**

Every single member of the society all looked at each other, thinking that Kagome could be that of two things; either crazy, or onto to something that could get them into further detail about the question. "We never managed to investigate the faculty about that. They wouldn't break about admitting anything, letting alone either or not they've been brainwashed." Miyuki speaks up since no one else would give a valid statement. "Then I'll have to do this on my own." Kagome stands up, turns around to leave the secret room.

"The only thing you don't know about is the secret about this Academy." Sakura halts her. That alone made Kagome glimpse at them. "What secret? Does anyone else in the Academy know about it?" Miyuki sighs, "Afraid not. You see Kagome, that's what _they_ think about this place. But we know the real truth about this place. And this Society is the only one here that knows about it." That alone was enough to get Kagome convinced for her to sit down. "Now tell me, what exactly is this place?" She asks them.

Inuyasha and Kirara follow the man by the name Kaoru to his little house. "So tell me. Where are you guys heading?" Kaoru asks as her serves some tea for Inuyasha and water for Kirara. "We're going to Kyushu Island." Inuyasha answers the question after taking a sip of the tea. Kaoru widens his eyes. "Kyushu Island?" He asks in a slight shock. Inuyasha nods. "Afraid so. You see my friend has been sent there against her will. To some Academy out there." Kaoru nods and understands where this is going. "I see. Well so far, I'm ashamed to admit it. I'm from there." Kaoru does indeed admit to them.

Kirara hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "So you know a thing or two about that island?" Inuyasha asks him curiously. Kaoru sighs, "That island is actually cursed." He tells them. Inuyasha and Kirara look at each other. "What kind of a curse is it?" Inuyasha speaks, trying to get as much as he and Kirara can get.

Kagome widens her eyes, "So the entire island is cursed?" She asks Miyuki. Miyuki nods. "Yes. The curse is to make these people think that they're being used against their own will. Even the faculty are affected by it. But not the students." Sakura explains the details. Kagome holds her chin. "Does anyone know who placed this curse in the first place?" She asks the group. Miyuki shakes. "The curse wasn't placed by anyone. It was caused by nature itself." She answers as she pulls out a scroll and unrolls it in front of the group that shows how the curse started. "It's been 3 years ever since the curse effected this island. As you can see, Kyushu's highest peak, Mount Kuju was struck down by lightning. Ever since then, the electricity spread all over the island. The people who lived here feel the current and somehow effected their brain waves." Miyuki explains the scroll descriptions.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he and Kirara were hearing. "You weren't there when it happened?" He asks Kaoru in mild surprised. Kaoru nods, "Yes, I was away from the storm to visit a relative on the other side of the country. As in the northern side. And because of my absence, I was afraid that anyone who knew me or those I know of wouldn't recognized me despite all that." Kaoru explains to them. "That's why I stayed close to the island to make sure no one would go insane." Inuyasha looks down. "Has anybody left the island?" He asks Kaoru. "I tried to get them away from the place, but they have a deep connection that somehow forbid them to leave." Kaoru shakes his head in a distraught. "I just hope your friend isn't effected by the curse when she first sent the against her will." He speaks with hope. Inuyasha sighs, "I hope so. A few days ago, I wasn't there to prevent her from being sent there. That's why I need to get there, get her out of there and bring her home." Inuyasha explains his reasonable travel.

Kaoru can sense how determined Inuyasha really is. His golden eyes were full of it. No wonder why he won't give up until he completes his quest. "When would be the best time to get there?" Inuyasha asks him. Kaoru holds his chin in a thinking manner. "I believe tomorrow night." He suggests as he takes the cup and washes them away and puts it away. Inuyasha nods. "We'll wait till then." He agrees as well Kirara nods to show she understands.

Kagome is taking a bit of moment to get all of the information she's been told by the Miyuki, Sakura and the other members of the society. "Has the Academy done any thing to reverse the effect of the electrical current?" She asks them. One of the member shakes his head. "Afraid no. None of the doctors came to examine their brains and all, but they came done to the same conclusion; You have been miraculously survived the electricity." He explains to her. Kagome nods, "I see. I guess there's no way to lift the curse then." She should a pitiful look. "There is a way to do so, but it's very dangerous to do it." Sakura warns her. Kagome on the other hand seems excited, "So you guys couldn't do a thing about it?" She assumed. Sakura pulls out an iPad to show Kagome what the area looks like.

The first slide shows the entire island, "As you can see that this island is mostly hilly and mountainous because of the tectonic plates underneath it." Kagome rolls her eyes, basically showing that she knew the way this island is easily created for such a long time. The next slide shows the footage when the lightning storm came. The one lightning struck the peak of Fuju. Immediately the lightning strike spread like wildfire. The effect pulsated the citizens and changed the ways their brains work. "We should be lucky that their education wasn't effected by it." Kagome comments at the end of the slides.

Miyuki sighs, "If you feel you need sanctuary, you can come here to feel safe. According to what Sakura told me the other day, that you were locked up in your dorm for three days with no memory on how you came in the first place." Kagome looks up to Sakura, "You told her huh?" Sakura nods with a shameful look. "I did. I know it's not right to gossip about someone else's life because whatever you heard about that person is mostly false. Especially if that person is new to the place." She admits to her. Kagome agrees with her. "That's why it's best to keep it to yourself, in your mind and not exposed. That alone can give you a bad reputation. And for that, I don't want to talk about that particular person." She gloats to the group other than Sakura.


	21. Finally, Arrived

**Chapter 21: Finally, Arrived**

Kagome thinks that she has had enough about being in the Society that Sakura brought her to. Sure it's okay and all too get away from all the stress about being here 24/7, with no way back here, not to mention a hidden barrier around the campus prevents any student to ever leave it except the weekends and holidays. "I'll be going back to my dorm." Kagome stands up and heads for the exit. Sakura wanted to make sure that Kagome gets to her dorm safe and sound. "I might as well go back as well." She agrees and grabs her bag and head out after Kagome. Once Sakura and Kagome left the room, Miyuki and the others decide to call it a day and do the same. "Did you guys managed to sense it?" Miyuki asked one of the members. The one boy nods, "Yes, it appears that Kagome is a priestess. However, she's just a rookie and needs to control her spiritual powers. And she manages to pull it off, she could break down the barrier." He explains to the girl.

Kagome didn't mind Sakura walking with her to their dorms. It's convienent enough to the both of them that they are just across the hallway from each other. "So…" Sakura leans a little to Kagome. Kagome raised her brow. "So what?" She asks in a bit of discomfort because of the closeness between. "What do you think about the Society?" Sakura asks the obvious question. Kagome ahs, "It's great. At least there's a place other than my dorm to get away from all the drama." She replies as well smiles fondly about it. Sakura smiles back, "That's great to hear." She spoke proudly. Managing to get Kagome into it. "Miyuki seems a good member as well. Was she the same as the rest of us that came here against our will?" Kagome asks curiously.

Sakura nods with frown. "Afraid so. She is originally from Osaka. It's not that far from here and all. I'm not sure where the other members are from, and it's best we don't ask about that." She advices her. Kagome agrees with her. As far as Kagome is concerned, it's best to respect someone else's space and give them time until they're fully ready to talk. Soon enough they make it back to their dorms. "I might as well see you tomorrow." Kagome gives her good night, since it's about 9:00 pm. Sakura nods, "Yes and we need to get a good night's rest to get remember for what kind of drama will bring us." She chuckles. Kagome does the same. "I couldn't agree with you more." She comments as she enters her dorm. After she closes the door behind her, Sakura takes her time to think about Kagome's experience at the Society, but she decides to forget about it because it'd make her feel uncomfortable. She then shrugs her shoulders and goes into her dorm.

Kagome sighs deeply. "Man, I didn't expect that I would be in that room for a long time. I guess time flies when you don't realize it." She said and goes into her closet to get a pair of pj pants, and a green t-shirt. While changing in her bathroom, she brushes her teeth, wash her face, and brush her hair. But then something crossed her mind. Ever since she spent time with Sakura, she never once thought about Inuyasha throughout the time. And feel that she feels more lpnely than ever. She gets in her bed and looks out the open window. 'Inuyasha, where are you? Are you on your way to save me? From this terrible Academy that feels like a prison?' She sobs a little and goes to bed.

Kaoru comes out of his room to get himself something to drink. He spots Inuyasa and Kirara sleeping on the couch. He smiles to see such a bond between those two have. He heads into the kitche and takes out a plastic cup, thinking that wouldn't wake up the two guests. He goes to the fridge and pours out purified water from its pitcher. He puts it back and takes his drink back to his room.

After Kaoru closes the door behind him, he has no idea that once the door closed behind him Inuyasha and Kirara open one eye and nod at each other. Inuyasha finds a notepad on the counter, and pen. "We're going on ahead." He mouths his idea to the little feline who hopped onto his shoulder. He writes down the note for Kaoru, as well feeling ashsamed for doing this, but finding Kagome is first top priority. After that he and Kirara gather their belongings and sneak out of the house. Once they make a safe distance, Kirara surrounds herself in flames and grew big. Inuyasha gets onto her back, they fly off into the blacken night sky.

After for another 15 minutes, something glowing gets their attention. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "Got any idea what that is, Kirara?" He asks her. Kirara immediately shakes her head for a now. "Oh well, but we should get a closer look to see what that is." He suggests and they head in that general direction. Funny enough, Inuyasha pulls out the bottle of Kagome's shards. "I bet Kagome will be able to sense these." He smiles as Kirara nods in agreement.

In the middle of the night, Kagome sneezes little., which wakes her up. "Either I'm getting a cold, or someone is talking about me." She proclaims as she takes a drink of her water that sat by her bed on her night stand. Then all of a sudden she feels something familiar. "I sense the jewel shards." She said and knows for sure she didn't had them with her the entire time. "If I don't have them. I might've left them back home. But if I can sense them, where are they coming from?" She asks herself as she puts on a pair of slippers and a robe. She grabs her key card and leaves her dorm. She memorized which way to the roof is. She spots the door and slides her key card into the slot and it opens up, which surprised her. But according to Sakura, there's a few entrances that prohibit and students to slide their cards through because that would accuse them of sneaking out. 'I bet Sakura has done a few tweaks to this one' She thought with grin and goes up the stairs and out onto the roof. She looks around to see a faint glow of something. "It looks like a barrier of some sort." She said softly. She focuses her energy of a priestess to locate where the shards are coming from. She turns to the northeast and couldn't believe what she saw in the sky.

Kirara and Inuyasha came close to the glow, "Looks like a barrier to us." He said. Even in his human disguise, he can smell Kagome's lavender and cherry blossom scent. He and Kirara get closer than expected to see a person on the roof. Soon enough, Inuyasha smiles proudly to see it none other than Kagome.

Kagome drops to her knees, with tears of joy spilling out of her eyes, 'Inuyasha.' She smiles to him. 'And Kirara.' She adds. She sees them coming closer to the barrier, worried that the barrier would prevent them to get through. She stands up and points to the top of the dome. Inuyasha and Kirara follow Kagome's instructions and get to the top of the dome.

After learning from the Society, she found out that the weakest part of the barrier is at the very top. Focusing her spiritual powers, she learned a few things as well from Kaede before they confronted Naraku. Kaede taught her how to create an arrow out of her spiritual powers and shout it above yourself. Kagome positions herself as she's about to shoot the arrow. Within release a pink thin beam flies out and hits the barrier's top, leaving a hole wide enough for Inuyasha and Kirara to get in.

Kirara wasted no time to get and land in front of Kagome who falls down to her knees. Once landed, Inuyasha gets off of her back and quickly gets to Kagome and embraces her onto his lap. "Oh Inuyasha." Kagome whimpers to him as she snuggles onto his chest. Inuyasha rests his chin onto her head, "I knew I'd find you." He spoke softly as he combs her raven black hair. Kirara sits by them as she nuzzles Kagome that she missed her. Kagome giggles and strokes, "It's a good thing to see you too, Kirara." But little did either know, a surveillance camera spot them from another building close by.


	22. Reunion Of Happiness And Confession

**Chapter 22: Reunion of Happiness, And Confession**

Shortly after their reunited embrace, Kagome took them back to her dorm room. Along the way, Inuyasha and Kirara are intrigued for how the Academy looks like. "So this is where you were sent to?" Inuyasha asks her as they go into Kagome's room. Kagome nods and closes the door behind them. "Yeah, ever since then, I feel so alone and vulnerable." She responds to him. Inuyasha and Kirara take a spot on the spare bed. Kagome decided to close the curtains, to make it a very private moment. "So where are the rest of our friends?" Kagome asks them. Inuyasha sigh, "I'm afraid they decided to stay behind and guard the well." He answers her so far.

That made Kagome realized why Kirara came instead of them. "And what about my grandmother?" Kagome asks with such hesitance. Inuyasha takes a few seconds ono how to answer that question. "You see, Kagome…" He gets off the spare bed and sits next to her. Kirara decides to take his spot on the spare. "…Your grandmother was just a puppet." He finally tells her. Just hearing that made Kagome widen her eyes. "A puppet? One of Naraku's?" She asks with such fear. Inuyasha grabs her and sits against the pillows, with her on his arms. "It's was a diversion. It was Byakuya's puppet instead." He confirms it. Kagome nods, urging him to continue on. Inuyasha lies down onto his back with Kagome onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "Originally, Byakuya casted a spell on that puppet to make everyone in a close distance to immediately know who your grandmother was." He explains so far. "Funny enough, while I stayed with you throughout the time, she's been plotting on taking you here to prevent you from leaving. Funny enough Hojo was intrigued with the idea." He chuckles at the end.

Kagome gulps, with such an annoying boy that keeps on giving her ailments and remedies that weren't necessarily. "How was he found out about it?" She asks him with reluctance shaking in fear. Inuyasha instinctively rubs her back to calm her down. "It was when your so called grandmother went to the park the other day, trying to think of a plan to take you here. Hojo was passing by and couldn't help to give her a bar of soap and explains on how it works."

Kagome just couldn't believe now. Just to think that one bar of soap made her fall victim to the puppet and forced into obeying her every word. "Even Hojo tried to convince the principle of your old school that he's capable to switch schools, so that he could get closer to you." Kagome nods and widens her eyes a little, 'I guess you managed to get a hold of him before he came here." She assumes to him. Inuyasha chuckles and strokes her raven black hair. "Not only him, but also Byakuya." Kagome looks up to him with surprise, "Really? I thought that Byakuya was hard to capture." She wondered. Inuyasha smugs down, "Not this time, I think he purposely decided to be caught because of his failed mission. The best part was that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were able to come to this time period, thanks to Kaede." Kagome smiles with fondness. 'I'm glad that they made it.' She gets herself comfortable in his arms, yawning. Inuyasha smiles back the same way. He decides to resume his story once they get themselves so sleep.

It's a good thing that he took his robe of the fire rat with him. When they entered Kagome's room, he changed into his robe and such. Just wearing the modern clothes wasn't his thing. It was a bit too tight to move around. He couldn't believe how Kagome and her friends and family were able to move around in such clothes. As well taking off his charm that made him appear human while being out in public. Even that was uncomfortable as well for Kirara. But during the night time hours they took it off because Kirara wanted to flight in the middle of the night, but Gramps didn't want them to make a scene. Whenever Kirara flies, her paws and two tails light up on fire, which can really get someone to spot them in the air. And that alone is risky enough.

He looks down to find Kagome deep asleep. 'I bet she was outside most of the night just waiting for me.' He thought to himself as he gets himself comfortable as well as holding Kagome in his arms. 'Oh how I miss having you in my arms.' He thought with content and places his chin on top of her head, sniffing her hair that holds her scent the most.

The next morning, Kagome flutters her eyes. But the closed curtains prevents any sunlight from outside shine its way inside. As she is about to get out of her bed, a group of strong arms hold her down. The more she tries to get out, the tighter the arms hold her down. "Inuyasha, I need to get to class." She tries to wake him up. Inuyasha groans as he lies onto his back, bringing her onto his chest. "Like I'm letting you out of my side." He protests with a smug, as well as embracing her.

Just when his so called persuasion made her fall back asleep, a knock on her door prevents that from happening. "Who is it?" Kagome calls out to the unknown visitor. "It's Sakura." Sakura gives her the info so far. Kagome groans as Inuyasha lets her out his arms. She gestures him to stay quiet so that Sakura wouldn't get suspicious about him. "Kagome, I want to let you know that you're going to be late for class." Sakura calls from outside. Kagome sighs, "I'll be right out. You go on without me." She suggests her friend. "Like that's gonna happen." Sakura disagrees. "I mean it, Sakura." Kagome gets a bit annoyed by her. "Alright, alright. I'll go on ahead. But don't go crying to me if you get lost." Sakura speaks with irritation and leaves her alone.

Inuyasha waits until Sakura is out of his hearing range. He turns to the clock by the bed to find it on a Tuesday, meaning that Kagome does have class, which annoys him. Kagome gets in her closet to take out her new Academy uniform. When Inuyasha catches a glimpse of it, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Please don't tell me that you're going to wear that all day." He speaks softly so he wouldn't get caught by anyone else from the rooms next door.

Kagome nods, "Afraid so. It's just like the dress code from my old school. When I'm done, I can change back to my comfy clothes." She answers and goes into her bathroom to change into it. Inuyasha groans and lies back down on her bed. "Well try came back as soon as possible." He tells her as she came out of the bathroom. Kagome nods, "I'll try, but I can't promise you anything." She spoke in reluctance and leaves the room, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kirara.

Kagome runs through the hall, hoping none of the faculty catches her doing it. So what if she's not allowed to do such a thing. But in this case, she doesn't give a damn about it. Not to mention, it's an emergency. Ever since she came her, she read through her agenda to read the rules of the place. Like any other school, if a student gets into trouble whatsoever, they're sent to detention. Let's just make sure that Kagome isn't one of those students.

She gets into the next building, thanks to the sky bridges that connects them together. She memorizes the hallways and classrooms in the current building. Soon enough, she spots her first class and gets in. She finds her assigned seat and sits down. But little did she know, one of the faculty staff members caught her from turning a corner from a few feet away. 'Looks like, I have my first student to discipline.' She thought with pride.

Kagome pants a little after she took her spot. Sakura sat behind her. "Hey, you okay?" She asks Kagome with concern. Kagome nods to reassure her. "Yeah. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I just couldn't get any sleep last night." She explains her reason. Sakura nods, showing that she accepts her apology. Soon after their conversation, one of their teachers enters the room

and begins the session.


	23. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Chapter 23: The Cat's Out Of The Bag**

Kagome didn't care about what the teacher had written on the dry eraser board for the student to remember for any upcoming classes. The bell finally rang to end the session. Kagome sighs in relief. She gathers her belongings and is about to head out of the room. "Miss, Higurashi. A word please." The teacher stops her on her tracks. Sakura looks back with concern. Kagome looks back, "Go on without me." She said with an unusual voice that she doesn't know how to describe it. Sakura nods and heads out of the room, but made sure she put a mini video camera on the back of the door facing the inside. Once out, she didn't want to leave her behind, so she just went into the nearest rest room so no would get suspicious about her, nor curious what their teacher wanted to talk to Kagome about. Not even when the door is close will prevent from Sakura to eavesdrop.

Back in the classroom, the teacher gestures Kagome to take a front seat while she goes back to her desk. "Was it something I did wrong?" Kagome asks nervously. The teacher sighs, "Afraid so. But rest assured, I was the only one who caught you for what you did late last night." She pulls out an iPad and opens up a video to show Kagome what she meant. The video shows when Kagome made a hold her spiritual arrow to let Inuyasha and Kirara get into the campus. "Kagome, you should know better not to let anyone who is not part of the Academy in. Not only that but also an animal as well. I thought that you wouldn't know that there's a policy of no pets allowed as well." She puts the iPad away after she proves what she found.

Kagome looks down in shame. "Miss. I'm truly sorry for what I did, and I deserve any punishment that you can come up with." Kagome speaks solemnly as she waits to see what kind of punishment her teacher is going to give her. The teacher sighs. 'I bet it had to be someone she missed so much, as well loves so much. No wonder she was so depressed. "Kagome, I just know how hard it has been for you when you first came here." She speaks nicely. "But little do you know that I'm not one of those teachers who immediately punishes any student who did something wrong indirectly." She said to her more. Kagome raised her head to show how scared she is. "No need to be afraid about this. I'm here that only you will know about this." She speaks sincerely.

Kagome nods to let her teacher to continue on. "The thing is, I'm not one of those 'insane' teachers in the school. All Kagome does is quirk her one eye with such confusion. "What I mean, I'm not one of those brainwashed faculty members. I slipped in to blend in and help some of the students who has been sent here against his or her free will. Like you for example." She speaks with a soft smile. Kagome widens her eyes, "Really? And here I thought I was scared to death for what kind of punishment you would bestow on me." She speaks honestly. "But how was it that you found out about it?" She asks the teacher.

The teacher chuckles, "Well I couldn't blame for such. But I found out when you first arrived at your dorm. The one that you were trapped in for three days. I have to admit that I didn't expect something like that were to ever happen to you." Kagome looks a bit more surprised. "So you knew about this and yet you couldn't do anything about this?" She asks in a bit of anger in her voice. The teacher shows regret. "I couldn't because I didn't want to get caught by the faculty to know about my actions. If I did so, I would be fired right on the spot." Kagome understands the point and reason why she couldn't do anything about this. "I see. But Sakura, the one who lived across from me realized that my door wasn't set up right." Kagome speaks her recent history when she finally came out. The teacher nods, "Yes, the dorm rooms are supposed to have a slot on both sides to prevent any intruders to enters. But the reason why there's a lock on the inside is to prevent any student who is punished not to leave her room for 24 hours." She explains the one lock. "But I might help you out with your situation." She finally gets to the point why she wanted Kagome in the class in the first place.

Meanwhile Sakura locks herself in one of the stalls, her earbuds on so that no one else who comes into eavesdrop to what she's listening to. She opens up her iPhone to watch what happens next. "Kagome for what you did last can be your key to finally release the students from this imprisonment." The teacher said casually as she gets into one of her draws and pulls out a sheet, more specifically, and application about the place. "What is it that you want me to do?" Kagome asks her nervously a little. "I want to make you the boy and cat you let in last night a part of the Academy. He and that feline can be helpful to break down the barrier. I have to admit that I'm impressed that you're a priestess. I never expected you would be one." She gives the application as well giving something else.

Kagome takes the objects reluctantly. "What are these?" She asks with a bit curiosity in her voice. "Those there are charms to make the faculty believe that they're part of the Academy." The teacher answers the question. Kagome nods and stands, "Thank you for understanding my actions when I came here." She said and heads out the door. Surprising enough she spots the hidden camera and takes it off the door. 'Must be Sakura's. She too curious for her own good.' She thought to herself and heads out the door.

Sakura widens her eyes to see what happened. 'So she did let those two in. But if I were to approach her with this, she'd never trust me to come to the Society.' She sighs and puts her deactivated the camera and puts her iPhone away. She flushes her toilet to convince any newcomers that she was doing her business. She opens up the stall, and heads out the restroom. What she didn't expect was that Kagome is leaning against the wall by the door with a face of annoyance. "Did you ever heard that curiosity kills the cat?" She crossed her arms. Sakura laughs nervously proving it that she indeed was too curious for her own good. Kagome stands up straight and walks away. "Look Sakura, I know you mean well, but you must know that it's important to stay out of someone else's business, even if that business is your friend's." She gently scolds Sakura.

Feeling so ashamed, Sakura decides to this conclusion. "I'm sorry for what I did. I was just worried that something terrible would happen to you and I didn't want you to suffer from it." She apologizes then explains her reason. Being so forgiven, Kagome decides to push it to the side to let it go. "I forgive you, but please don't do it again." She said and then spoke this. "I guess you know about my little secret." She assumes at the end. They decide to head to their next class. "Yeah. I didn't know that you had a boyfriend who riding on a flying cat came all this way to find you here." Sakura admits as she holds her chin. They enter their next class. "We'll talk about this later." She suggests and waits until their other teacher to arrive and begin their boring

subject.


	24. Sakura Meets Inuyasha and Kirara

**Chapter 24: Sakura Meets Inuyasha and Kirara**

After class, Sakura and Kagome head to the cafeteria for lunch. After getting their lunch they make their way to their usual spot. "So Kagome, how was it that you made sure Inuyasha and Kirara get into the campus?" Sakura ask with extreme curiosity. Kagome blushes with embarrassment. "Well, the thing is that I'm a priestess." She answers the question. Sakura raises her eyebrow, "You're kidding." She finds it hard to believe. "No joke, I'm a reincarted priestess." Kagome proves her as she opens her palm out to focus spiritual powers. Sakura sighs, "I hate to say this to you, but you shouldn't be using that power here." She speaks seriously this time.

Kagome disappates her powers, "Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asks with hesitance in her voice. Sakura gives her a stoic look, "You might've for what you did last night. Normally whenever a student is caught trying to escape with any kind of power will be sent to the prison out in the mountain top." She said as she finishes her lunch. Just hearing that made Kagome very worried. For what she did to get Inuyasha and Kirara in was just more than enough to be sent to the prison. But that alone made that quite intriguing. "Tell me Sakura, what is the prison? It's not some place to send the troublesome students there forever." She said cockingly.

Sakura widens her eyes, "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what that place is like?" She asks quietly so that she would grab attention from other students. Kagome leans back. "It appears to me that you might've been there before." She assumes making Sakura sighs, "I know someone from our Society who was sent there a couple of times." She admits to Kagome.

Clearly, Kagome can see that the more their going to tlk about this subject, the more uncomfortable it is on Sakura's part to continue on. But that doesn't mean that she's giving up on it. They decide to finish their lunch sooner than usual. "I didn't mean to make you upset about the subject. I was just wondering about something." Kagome breaks their silence as they head back to their dorms since the class they took before lunch was the last one of the day so they can do whatever they want for the rest of the day. Sakura looks at her with caution. "And that would be…?" She starts off. Kagome reaches into her purse to take out her keycard. "Do you think that one person that you know who's been there a couple days ago would know a thing or two about it?" Kagome asks straight out as she opens up the door to enter as well let Sakura meet Inuyasha and Kirara.

Inuyasha is wearing his conceal charm as well does Kirara as a grey tabby. They're sitting on Kagome's bed reading some of the stuff about the campus and stuff. Kirara snuggles by his lap. Inuyasha subconsciously strokes her back. The sound of the click for the door to open up. He leans forward to see it that Kagome just entered the room, but a girl follows her in. "Kagome, who's that?" Inuyasha stands up to get a better look at the girl. Kagome sets her backpack down to the floor. "That's Sakura. She's my friend who lives across from me." Kagome answers the boy's question casually. Sakura makes her way to Kagome's right side to face the boy as well Kirara. "Sakura, this here is Inuyasha and our little companion Kirara." Kagome introduces her to them. Sakura waves to them. "Hi, I'm Sakura." She smiles as she rubs her thumb against her fingers, singling Kirara to come to her.

Kirara hops off the bed and walks nervously towards the newcomer. Once she is close enough, she takes a sniff to make sure that she isn't any trouble. Then she purrs as she starts to nuzzles Sakura's hand. "Seems she likes you a lot." Kagome smiles warmly. Sakura giggles. "Well before I was sent here, I had a cat of my own. She's a snuggler. But ever since then, she's pretty lonely. If I were to know any better, I hope my parents are trying to fill in that void. But I think it's not going to happen." She speaks with a sad smile. "What was your cat's name?" She asks with interest. Sakura pulls out her cell phone and shows a photo of a black cat. "Her name is Mai." Kagome smiles fondly. "She's a beauty." Sakura nods in respond.

Kagome nods, "I'm the same way. My cat Buyo is a chubby little fellow. He likes to be lazy and just sleeps with me sometimes." She sympathizes with her. "Inuyasha on the other hand…" She points her thumb towards him, "Goes over his head as he plays with him." Sakura raises her brow, "Really? Like how? It doesn't include kitty toys." She asks with a bit of confusion.

Inuyasha raised his brows. "Are you talking about how I play with the cat?" He sits by Kagome. Kagome simply nods. "You just grab Buyo's paws and make him dance to your enjoyment." She glares a little at him. Inuyasha rubs the back of his neck. "Ah yeah. Sry. Being a dog hanyou and all, I never thought that I would bond with him rather he liked it or not." He speaks so far.

Sakura widens her eyes, "He's a what?" She asks them. Inuyasha sighs, "Yeah." He admits to her as he removes the charm that Grandpa Higurashi gave to him before he and Kirara left the shrine. Once he took it off, Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha's jet black hair turn silvery white. His eyes that were once wooden brown became golden amber. His so called human fingernails are replaced with short claws. Sakura takes a few deep breathes as she then turns towards Kirara. Inuyasha takes off her collar. Her gray fur turn yellow with black markings on her paws. Her one tail turns into two fluffy tails with the black markings on the end. Her yellow head had black ears and red eyes.

Sakura strokes her back. "She's so amazing." She compliments. "I bet she has another form than this kitten form." She assumes to them. Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other, "Do you want to see it?" Kagome asks nervously. Sakura nods with a smile. "Kirara, would you be a good girl and transform?" Kagome asks their feline friend. Kirara mews and goes to the widest space of the dorm. She surrounds herself in flames. Inside she grows three times her size. Once the flames exstinguised, she almost looks the same except the two sabre tooth fangs.

Sakura was astounsted to see such a sight. She boldly walks up to her. "Wow, you're amazing Kirara." She strokes the feline's ear. Kirara purrs to show she likes it, even in her bigger form. "But she's not your cat though. Right?" She asks Kagome. Kagome shakes her head with a smile. "No, she belongs to a friend of ours back in Tokyo." She answers the question. Inuyasha nudges her arm, telling them for why Sakura is here for. "Oh uh, Sakura did you wanted to come up for something?" Kagome asks to the point of her reason.

Sakura nods, finally realizing how off the subject that they were supposed to talk about. "Yeah. Inuyasha. I just wanted to let you know that in order to stay here, we have this application that you need to fill out." She explains so far. Inuyasha looks down right confused. "App-pli-cation?" He asks as clearly as he could. Kagome giggles for that reaction but pulls out the form that their one teacher gave her earlier today. She gives it to Inuyasha. "It's a piece of paper to fill out for what they need to know about you. Otherwise, they'd kick you out." She tells him in simple terms. Inuyasha nods and reads what the paper has on it.


	25. Family Tips & The Noisy Friend

**Chapter 25: Family Tips & The Noisy Friend**

Ever since Kagome gave Inuyasha the application she was given earlier, Inuyasha didn't understand most of the stuff on the sheet. For his full name, it was hard enough to come up with a good last name for him. It took Kagome a few minutes to think of such. The best on she came up with was Takahashi. Inuyasha has to memorized it so that the student wouldn't get suspicious about it. The next part of this is the location where he originally came from. Since Inuyasha was living his life in the feudal era, it became clear that the best way to find the right address to him is the Higurashi.

Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder to see what she written down so far. For the so call address part, it shows that she wrote that he lives with her. "Why are you indicating that I'm living with you?" He asks her curiously. Kagome turns around her head to look at him straight in the eye. "Well since you lived most of your live 500 years in the past, I don't want the faculty to know how hold you are. They would think that you're way too old to be enrolled here. So the best way to determine your age, I decided that you should be a few months older than me. I want to make sure that you're in the same classes as me." She explains to him so far. "That way you're close to me." She blushes in the end.

Taking in what she said refilled his pride. His demon subconscious was trying his very best to take over to kill any male who stood in his way, rather or not they're after Kagome. That won't be any different here at the Academy. "And for the residence, you're going to be a distance cousin, even though we're not related to each other." She gives her idea. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "A cousin? What's that?" He asks her with an uneasy tone. Kagome giggles, "Oh, I guess your parents didn't have any siblings of their own." She takes a piece of paper from her backpack and drew a few lines. "When it comes to family, it's best to draw a family tree." She draws the lines so far, positions herself and Sota first, a line together and then their mother Ai, and their father. "You know so far that Sota and I are siblings from my parents. Now for cousins are children from either of our parents' siblings." She explains so far. "And above them are our grandparents." She adds. Inuyasha nods to show that he understands where this is going.

Inuyasha nods again. "Okay, I seem to get it now. But I think it's best that cousin idea isn't what I was hoping for." He said honestly to, even if he might upset her. "Okay so then what other reason should I write down to make sure you're accepted?" She asks him in a mild upset tone. Inuyasha holds his chin for awhile. "I've got an idea." Sakura speaks her mind, trying to cheer Kagome up. Inuyasha and Kagome look in their direction to hear what she has to say.

Sakura nods as she sits down on the other bed. "Well, at my last school. I had a friend who was the same age as me. Though we met out of school, it was because of our parents are close friends with each other that they think it was best that we attended the same school." She explains her idea. Inuyasha seems intrigued with that idea. To think that even though when something like that is quite benefical for their kids. "Does that sheet say anything about how I know about this place?" He turns to Kagome. Kagome looks down the sheet to see if the question has its answer on it. Surprising enough, it does. "Yeah. I'll just write down that our parents came up with the idea."

Sakura nods in agreement. "Inuyasha, I don't know if I'm going to upset you about what I'm going ask you, but what happened to your parents? What were they like?" She asks nervously. Kagome turns around and places her hand onto his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sorry to ask such a personal question. I shouldn't have asked you in the first place." She apologizes as she bows in front on them. "It's okay. It's just that I hardly talk about my parents. The one reason is that my father passed away after I was born." Inuyasha sighs in the beginning.

Kagome is taken aback from that. Never in her entire life she ever asked him directly ask him about his past before she met him, except the Kikyo subject. That alone was too much for him. Sakura didn't expect that one's father would pass away after the child was born. "How did he pass away?" She asks a bit boldly. Kagome is about to show her glare at her. "He was in a battle against a powerful demon. According to my father's servant Myoga, the battle was so intense that he was badly wounded in the process. When he heard that my mother was in labor. He ignored Myoga's pleads to leave where he was resting. Before he was about to leave, my older brother Sesshomaru dared to ask him to hand down two things to him." Inuyasha continues on. (I bet you guys are aware about his past from the third movie.) Inuyasha kept on tell the girls about his past.

Kagome writes down the rest on the application and forged his signature with her grandmother's name since it was her who send her here. "This should do it." She said with a smile. She is about to get up from her spot on the bed. But before she's about to take a step forward to go to the Main Office and give it to the faculty to make sure he's in, her wrist was grasped. She looks down to him. "What is it?" She asks him. The look of his eyes with the feeling of being out of his sight isn't going to happen again. "Sakura, will you take the application to the office?" Kagome asks her friend. Sakura nods. "Sure, but you owe me one." She accepts the offer and leaves the room once Kagome helped her get out with her room key card.

Once the closed door, Inuyasha carries her in his arms and sits her back onto her bed. Kagome crossed her arms. "Inuyasha, what has gotten into…" Her question is stopped when Inuyasha clashed his lips onto her own. Feeling those lips, it made her uncrossed her arms and wrap them around his neck. As such, Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist, not letting her out of his grasp. But that one pleasurable moment had to put to a halt because they had to break to catch their breath. "Kagome, you have never known how I felt ever since you were out of my sight." He embraces her.


	26. Just One Day to Be With You

**Chapter 26: Just One Day to Be With You**

Sakura was secretly happy that Kagome was so happy ever since Inuyasha and Kirara arrived at the Academy the other night. She still has the application that was given to Kagome and then given to her when she is about to leave. Knowing this girl, she decided to leave so give Inuyasha and Kagome the time they deserved to have. She'd feel the same way if she were anyone in her family came to visit.

But sadly that's forbidden to ever happen. Even so call harboring an outsider and his pet are no exception to that. It's a good thing that one of the teachers that Kagome and Sakura had was sane and not the other ones. But the one thing remains is how each student is assigned to be dorm when they are enrolled here. The building Kagome and Sakura are dormed in are only for the girls while the building across from them is for the guys.

Sakura makes her way towards the Mail Office. She leans forward to peek inside to see if anyone is inside. There's just two out of the five secretaries. Good. Two is more than enough for Sakura to make sure that the application she has in here hand. "Hi, are you guys about to leave?" She asks one of them when she entered. One of the secretary is obviously gathering her things, and looks up to the girl. "I think we have enough time for one more visit." The secretary responds nicely to Sakura. "What can I help you with?" She asks afterwards. Sakura clears the lump in her throat. "Well, how do I say this? Well the thing is that there's a student who's been sent here and I have his application." She speaks formally as she gives the application.

The secretary kindly takes the sheet. She reads it before replying. "I'm just curious where the boy is?" She asks curiously. Sakura rubs the back of her head. She has to come up with a fake answer. "Well, the thing is that the boy just arrived about half an hour ago and was tired. Kagome Higurashi and I happen to know him and offered to application to give it to you." She explains it to her casually. The Secretary raised her eyebrow suspiciously but decided to shrug it off. "I'll leave this for the Principal to take a look at it. Where is the boy anyway?" She asks after she places the application down a slot that goes into the office.

Sakura immediately answers to this, "One of my friends, Hirako was with me at the time and offered Kagome's friend to stay in his dorm because of the dorm policy." The secretary nod. "Ok. I'll let Kagome know what the Principal thinks. And she needs to be here to make sure that her friend is comfortable to have an interview with the principal." She explains as she gathers her belongings as well as the other one. Sakura nods. "Okay, thank you for your time." She smiles and heads out the office and heads back to her dorm.

Inuyasha and Kagome were just resting together. Kagome missed sleeping in his arms so protectively. It's a good thing that the bed they're on was big enough for the both of them. "Kagome." Inuyasha speaks softly to her. Kagome moans and looks up to him. "Yes?" She asks him. Inuyasha takes a second on what he wanted to say to her. "Did you ever thought that your so called grandmother ever tried to do anything else when you were under her spell?" He strokes her hair. Kagome takes a minute or so because while being under that spell is a hazy memory that she hardly remembers the entire. "I'm not sure. But I bet you were pretty pissed off ever since I left." She looks down in shame. "Could you tell me what was the last thing we talked about after I took my shower?"

Inuyasha holds his chin for a minute to think back for what they were talking about after Kagome came out of the shower. "I believe that you told me to go back to Feudal Era to check up on our friends. And not return till morning." He said to her with quiet irritation in his voice. Just hearing that made Kagome regret for saying it. "I'm so sorry for whatever I said to you." She apologizes as her eyes fill up with tears as she looks down in shame. Inuyasha couldn't handle the scent of her tears. Those alone are more than enough to make him so soft. He lifts up her chin to make sure she's looking at him. "Kagome you were under that spell and you couldn't remember a thing ever since that spell was broken. I knew I shouldn't listen to you and go back to the Feudal Era." He calms her down as he wipes her tears with his thumb.

As Sakura makes her way back to her dorm a female voice calls out to her. "Hey Sakura." Miyuki waves to her. Sakura turns around to see her friend walking up to her. "Oh hey. What's up?" Sakura asks as Miyuki close enough. "Nothing much, I was on my way to the Society and I spotted you. Actually I need you and Kagome to come to the Society tomorrow afternoon." Miyuki responds seriously. Sakura gets hesitant to think of a way. "Actually Kagome isn't coming tomorrow." She speaks partially true. She doesn't want Miyuki to know about Inuyasha and Kirara. If she ever to find out about that, Kagome would be a serious risk to what they might do to her. Not only that, but to take away Kagome's only happiness she longed to have ever since she came here.

Miyuki can see that expression like an open book. 'She's hiding something from me. I don't want to push her into talking about it. But I need to keep a close eye on her.' She thought seriously. "I see. Will you be coming though?" Miyuki returns to the main subject. Sakura nods, "Yeah." She responds and heads in the general direction of her dorm.


	27. Blending In

**Chapter 27: Blending In**

The next day Kagome wakes up to a knock on her door. "Kagome, we're going to be late for school." Sakura calls from the outside. Kagome groans, "Seriously Sakura. Don't you know anything about weekends?" She opens her door to let Sakura in. Sakura smiles brightly, "I know that silly. I just wanna take you and Inuyasha to the Society today." She explains her reason. Kagome turns to her clock to see it's 11:45 am and it says "Saturday" on the display. "Then why did you claim that we would be late for classes? We don't have classes on the weekends" Kagome said suspiciously as she crossed her arms. Sakura giggles, "I just said that to get you up on your feet. Especially you Inuyasha." She leans towards him. Kagome immediately glared at her. "I'd stay away from him from now on." She warns.

Inuyasha simple can't change into the Academy uniform since he snuck in thanks to Kagome. The only problem is that Kagome doesn't want anyone to know about him. But thanks to the teacher who gave her the application to make sure everyone would believe that he's one of them. "Just what am I going to wear here? As far as I'm sure, I don't have any woredrobe to wear to convince the area." Inuyasha asks them. Sakura winks. "Not to worry. I've got you covered." She assures him as she swings her backpack behind her and set it onto the floor. "I made a pit stop at one of my friends earlier and he was more than willing to lend me some of his clothes." She opens up to reveal a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt of their school. "I think these can fit you well." Kagome leans as she takes acloser look at the outfit.

Inuyasha nabs the clothes out of the backpack and goes into the bathroom. "It's better than nothing." He said before he closes the door behind him. Sakura looks at Kagome with a confused look. "Is he like this?" She whispers. Kagome looks down for a minute with a blush. "There were times we caught each other naked by accident. But if I were to know any better, I think Inuyasha did it more times than I did." She smiles in the end.

Sakura grins, "Oh so he's the peeping tom." She comments. Kagome laughs a bit louder than she should. "Him? Ha. Actually there's a friend of ours who's more perverted than Inuyasha." Sakura can see the amusement in her eyes. "So that friend is more of a prevent than anyone else? Does he have a particular person he likes to grope?" Sakura asks as she takes a sit. Kagome giggles, "Yeah, when we first met, I thought he was a good decent guy. But it was too good to be true because he groped my ass." Kagome recalls her time about the encounter.

The bathroom door opens to reveal in the clothes that Sakura brought with her. Surprising enough, they do fit him. It'd be as if that outfit was the substitute of his Feudal Era outfit. "Now all that's left are the shoes." Sakura speaks up as she goes back into the backpack to grab the shoes. "No way. Just wearing those sandals are bad enough, but I'm not wearing those tight knit shoes." Inuyasha declines to him. Kagome sighs, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but when it comes to the dress code of this place, you have no choice but to follow those rules rather you like them or not." She takes hold of his shoulder to calm him down.

Sakura than heads out the door. "We have a meeting to head to." She breaks their moment together. Kagome nods as she changes into her casual outfit; loose fitting jeans and a green t-shirt with a lynx on the bottom right hand corner. She grabs her nice shoes and gets her key card out. "Aren't you coming Inuyasha?" She turns to him. Inuyasha nods nervous as he takes the shoes and puts them on. Knowing him, he never worn a pair of shoes in his life. Even when being here in Kagome's time, he didn't wear them either. When it came to following the rules, it's a blur on his part while here in the Feudal Era. The only thing he had to follow was to stay home while Kagome was at school. "Let's just get this over with." Inuyasha said while he gets his charm to make himself look human to everyone around him. "Kirara, I'll bring you some cat food when we leave the meeting." Kagome strokes her ear as they head out of Kagome's dorm and towards the Society Club. Kirara mews and snuggles back onto Kagome's bed.

Sakura leads them the general direction. Inuyasha had to memorized the area so far. It turns out that this place is more complexed to get around because there's other buildings that the students need to go for a certain purpose. "This way." Sakura gets him out of his trance. She comes to the blank wall and places her hand onto the surface to move it around until she feels something odd. She spots it and slides her keycard onto the slot and opens it for them. "It's down here." She smiles as she lets them in first and closes the door behind her.

Inuyasha instinctively grabs hold of Kagome's hand. Just to make her feel safe since they're walking in the dark tunnel. Kagome secretly blushes for it's been awhile since Inuyasha grabbed hold of her hand in an intimate way. The light up ahead shows that they have arrived. Sakura offers them a sit on the love seat. It turns out that they're the first ones here since none of the other members have arrived yet. "So uh what is this Society thing about?" Inuyasha asks Sakura as he brings Kagome onto his lap.

Sakura nods as she takes her seat across from them. "Well for starters. I don't know rather or not that Kagome told you already. But this is the only club that the Academy has no idea about it thoroughtly." She informs him so far. "So it's like under the radar?" Kagome asks her in a matter-of-fact tone. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What's a radar?" He asks her curiously. Kagome giggles. "A radar is a device to help people to pinpoint a particular object." She explains to him. Inuyasha nods to her, even though he didn't really understand it. "Anyway, this purpose of this is to come up with a plan to escape this prison." Sakura clears her throat. "You never told me that before." Kagome exclaims to her.

"That's because it just came up all of sudden. Miyuki told me about it last night." Sakura spoke seriously. Kagome ah's. "It's hard enough that pass the idea to the members." She comments to her Sakura rolls her eyes. "Hardly Kagome. Turns out that some of the members are not that trustworthy to spoil it. It's just me and Miyuki who knows about it." Soon enough the door opens up to reveal Miyuki and a few of the club members coming in. Miyuki smiles, "Hello Sakura. I assume you informed Kagome…" She is stopped by the sight of Inuyasha. Deep in thought that she is subconsciously blushing. 'I've got to have him.' She declares herself mentally.


	28. The Rued Past

**Chapter 28: The Rued Past**

Kagome turns the direction of Miyuki's voice when she arrived. But when she is about to say something, she catches the look of lust coming out of her. "What's wrong?" She asks Miyuki. Sakura turns that way to get the same expression. 'Oh no. this isn't good.' She frowns. Inuyasha does the same thing towards Miyuki. A little sniff immediately tells his inner demon that this female is challenging his claim. Normally whenever a situation is like this, it's the male who challenges the male to claim the female.

Before Miyuki could take a step towards Inuyasha and Kagome, Sakura ran as fast as she came and get Miyuki out of the room. Kagome looks confused at the scene. "What happened to her?" She asks on of the club members. The one named Hirako sighs in pity. "I'm afraid to say this but Miyuki has a knack of handsome guys she sees. And sadly enough she's after him." He explains Miyuki behavior.

Kagome gulps at this. "I never knew she'd be like this." She looks down in worry. Sensing Kagome's distress made Inuyasha embraces her protectively. "I'm not going to let her get her way. How long has Miyuki been like this?" Inuyasha asks Hirako. Hirako and some of the other club members looked at each other, trying to find a way to come up with the best answer. "Well for what I've known as long as I can. Miyuki attended one of her cousin's weddings. Ever since then, she was down right jealous about her cousin's handsome. When she returned, she believed that if she were to find a boy who would be more handsome than her cousin's handsome, she'd claim that she's the better cousin to find a man." The one girl named, Satsuki tells them the story.

Kagome can see it now. Just to think the past of Miyuki's determination to find the man she would find more handsome than her cousin's husband might be ridiculous. But to Miyuki's case, it's her way to prove something. "And how is it that you know about her so much?" Kagome asks the girl. The girl takes a seat across them. "I'm her next door neighbor in our hometown." Inuyasha and Kagome widen their eyes. "To make things worse, her cousin's wedding was in their backyard. And it's none of my business to watch such a personal ceremony." Satsuki tells them with a rue frown. "Did you happen to walked by to see it?" Kagome asks her with concern. Sastuki sighs again, "I'm afraid that I had a front row seat of my own. You see my bedroom's window gave me the view that wasn't supposed to aimed at. Ever since I still feel guilty to this day." Her frown goes deeper.

That story made Kagome think back for how she witnessed such a scene. But she was forced to see the sight of how Inuyasha really did cared about Kikyo even though she was resurrected into a body made out of clay and bones. Ever since then, whenever Kikyo is mentioned somewhere close by, her soul collectors would inform Inuyasha. Kagome did everything she can to keep her jealousy behind a mask that she didn't want her friends to get worried about her.

But ever since Kikyo was finally sent to rest in peace, Inuyasha had no idea that it was Kagome who was hurt the most instead of himself. Once Inuyasha saw the invisible mask removed from her face, he clearly saw how much she loved and she didn't want to into the way between their own bond. That explained for how much Kagome didn't want to talk to him for awhile until she feels ready to continue on their journey.

Hirako sits down onto one of the couches. "Okay, we should drop the personal subject and get down to business." He said seriously. "So what is this business that we're here for." Inuyasha asks him. Hirako and Sastuki glanced at each other. "Well Sakura informed us about how you were able to use your spiritual powers to get Inuyasha into the campus." Hirako speaks up first. Kagome looks at him in disbelief. "Sakura wasn't supposed to tell any of you guys about this just of yet." She said in anger. Inuyasha holds her down. "So she's nothing more than chatter box to keep such a secret." She accuses her as well.

"I only tell our members about it. But nobody else in the campus." Sakura speaks as she comes back into the room, with Miyuki close behind her. Kagome widens her eyes. "Sakura…" Kagome is cut short, but Sakura raised her her hand to stop Kagome from continuing on. "I assumed you'd accuse me to spread your secret to them, but if anyone else in the campus were to know about this, they'd send you to the pending cell." She speaks about the ultimate punishment for any student were to break the rules of the academy.

"Anyway, because of your spiritual powers that are strong enough to make that hole in the barrier's top could be useful to escape this place." Miyuki said seriously as she takes a seat but at a safe distance thanks to Sakura's glare. "Kagome are you more than willing to help us get out of here?" Kagome looks down to her hand carefully. 'I didn't know I had to use that much power from within to get that barrier to open up.' She thought to herself. "To be perfectly honest. I'm just an amateur. I was lucky to use my power to open up a gap in the barrier to get Inuyasha in. I'm just a reincarnation of a priestess and it's hard for me to get the hang of." She said to them, worried that this might worry Inuyasha.

Hirako nods, "I see. But you're the only who's capable to do such. And if you weren't here, we'd be trapped in here forever. I don't want to be offensive or anything but you need to use your powers at its potential." Clearly what he's trying to say is to make Kagome believe in herself to pull it off. "But one thing baffles me." Kagome asks him. Hirako hmms at her. "What is it?" She thinks for a moment. "Do you happen to know anything about the barrier?" She asks them.


	29. The Saying Means It

**Chapter 29: The Saying Means It**

Kagome's question made the entire room silent. The scene is one the most awkward moment of her life. From her perspective, it'd be as if they know a thing about the barrier source, but they don't want her to know about it just of yet. If they reveal such information, Kagome wouldn't be willing to really help this people out.

Inuyasha can sense how uncertain the room is and how it's affecting Kagome herself. Normally he can tell that they're really are hiding such secrecy. As such he'd force them to spill it but decided to hold off his rash actions. Even though he's a human in disguise, his keen scent of smell can detect that if they'd be able to lie, he can stop and force them to speak the real truth.

One of the members clears her throat to get their attention. "We happen to know a thing about the barrier." Miyuki spoke first. Sakura isn't liking where this is going. In her eyes, they're obviously telling her, 'Don't say anything about it.' They warn her. Miyuki glares back telling them, 'We have no choice but to do this.' They roll themselves. "Even though the Academy is inside of a barrier. The source isn't in this area." Miyuki said to them seriously. "Not in this area? Explain." Inuyasha demands them calmly, not to scare them away.

Sakura sighs, "It's not that easy to get to the source of the barrier. Like what Miyuki said to you, the source is actually unreachable." Kagome looks down hopelessly. "So I guess we can't escape after all." She murmurs to herself, but Inuyasha's hidden ears heard her loud and clear. "We didn't say anything about failing an escape. We're just giving you the details about its whearables. Even if we were to get to it, it's not that easy." Miyuki reassures them. "But _where_ is the sourse?" Inuyasha glares at them.

One of the member goes towards one of their shelves and pulls out a scroll. He brings it to them and unrolls it to show what it looks like. The source is nothing but an object. "It's known as the defensive gem." The boy reads the description on the page. "That's some name." Kagome comments as she looks at it carefully. Inuyasha on the other hand can smell something odd coming from the scroll. 'Something's off about that thing.' He tells himself mentally. 'But what though?' He adds.

Sakura speaks next. "The gem is not to be in contact with any human whatsoever. That's why it made itself unreachable. It even puts itself inside of a barrier as a precaution." She explains more about it. "It'd be as if it has a mind of its own." Inuyasha comments it casually. "Techiniqually it's its instinctive manner. It's paranoid." Miyuki replies back. Kagome nods back. "But I think it's best that we call it a day and head back out." Sakura suggestes to them. The boy nods and puts away the scroll. Afterwards everyone left the room except Sakura and Miyuki. Kagome and Inuyasha turn around. "Aren't you guys coming?" Kagome asks them. Sakura waves her hand. "It's okay, I just have to discuss something with Miyuki." She tells them to go. Kagome shrugs her shoulders and leaves the room with Inuyasha close behind her.

Once everyone left the room, Sakura glares at Miyuki. "Do you have any fucking idea what you've done?" She said angrily at her. Miyuki holds in her calm expression as she walks around the room. "I'm not the only one who told them about the source of the barrier." She replies as she sits casually on the couch crossing her one leg over the other. Sakura keeps her glare in check. "Is that so? As far as I know we weren't even supposed to mention any of this shit to them. We needed to know more about Kagome Higurashi's spiritual powers." She spoke as she sits across from Miyuki. "I'm aware of them. She's just not ready to know the entire stuff. For what we told them is just the tip of the iceberg. It takes much more than her spiritual powers to pull it off." Miyuki replies and narrows her eyes. "And I know for sure you're hiding something else from me." She smirks a little.

Sakura knew this was going to happen. She wasn't supposed to tell Miyuki about Inuyasha's secret. That alone will cause problems for them. "Spill Sakura. I know something about that guy that was with Kagome." Miyuki speaks more seriously. "Miyuki, don't you know anything? It's none of our business to know anything about them. Ever heard the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Well you seemed to risk yourself to get into serious trouble if I hadn't stepped in and take you out of the room." Sakura lectures her in such manner. "All Kagome was more than willing to tell us was that she's a priestess and nothing more." She finished off.

All Miyuki could do was growl for how immature she has been throughout that time. How foolish as well. "But what about that guy that was with Kagome?" She asks forgetting that she's still being immature. Sakura glares even harder. "Miyuki, how could you be this dumb? Don't even think about asking such stuff to them. If you did, it's be the last thing you'd ever do for the rest of your life." She warns her as she stands up and heads out the room. "Hey where do you think you're going? We're not done yet." She chases her out. "We're done here Miyuki. You should've kept your mouth shut and paid attention for what's been going on." Sakura speaks in shear anger and leaves the room.

After a few minutes after Sakura left, Miyuki is done right angry for how exactly she was for the dumbest thing she ever did in her life. And it took her that long to figure that out. But for Sakura to scold her about it, she now feels absolutely guilty about. And because of that, she'll have to go to Kagome and that boy that was with her and apologize for her childish behavior. (She doesn't know Inuyasha's name.) And for that she decided to go to the dorm building where Kagome's room is. But then she spots the clock to see it's noon so that would mean that Kagome and the boy are possibly having lunch in the cafeteria. 'It's now or never.' She thought sadly and goes in that general direction.

Inside the cafeteria, Inuyasha and Kagome grabs whatever they'd like to have and takes a seat by the window to see a nice view facing the mountains in the background. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry for the club went out today. I never expected they'd be so noisy about us." Kagome apologizes to him. Inuyasha raised his brow. "Why are you apologizing? You never done anything wrong at all. If anyone is to apologize is that girl Miyuki." Inuyasha reassures her. Kagome shakes her head. "No it's not that, it's just that I didn't expect Sakura to tell them about us so poorly." She looks down in shame, immediately losing her appetite.

Miyuki looks into the big cafeteria to spot the duo at the window sitting. She swallows her pride and walks in casually so no one who sees her would get suspicious for what she might do. She walks in the general direction and hides behind a set of slide in tables that are the closest ones to them. But when she had the confidence to apologize to them, the boy said something she'd never hear from again.

"Kagome, ever since I found you, I made an oath that I'd never leave your side again. Ever since you were taken away from your home, I made sure I got the information I needed in order to find you." He takes hold of her hand into his own. "And once Kirara and I made it to the closest point from the main island, there was a man who was originally from here gave me more information about this place. So it's nothing to be ashamed about." Kagome smiles a little and leans against him. "I'm just so glad you're here, Inuyasha. What would I do without you?" She asks in a mumbling tone.

Just when Inuyasha about to lean back to her, a smell gets his attention. As such he sits up to looks around the room. Kagome looks at him with concern. "Is something wrong?" She asks him. Inuyasha stands with a suspicious expression. "I smell a familiar person close by." He confirms as he looks around more carefully. He walks around the area where the scent is the strongest.

He turns his head and spots the noisy girl. "You again?" Inuyasha kneels down and drags her out by the back of her shirt. "Wait. It's not what you think." Miyuki said in such a weak defensive tone. Kagome widens her eyes to know who it was. "Miyuki. You were eavesdropping on us?" Kagome said in anger. Miyuki laughs nervously. "Should've known I shouldn't have trusted you about such secrecy. You're worst than Sakura." Kagome spoke in such hurt in her voice. Inuyasha pulls Miyuki close to his face. "You crossed the line. And if you eavesdrop on us again, I'll make your life a living hell." He warns her dangerously and drops her to the group and turns around to see some students to see the show. With a simple glare, the others resumed whatever they were doing.

"We're leaving." Inuyasha suggests as he takes Kagome's hand and head out of the cafeteria, taking behind their meals. A few minutes after Kagome and Inuyasha left, Hirako came out of his seat from the other side of the room. He looks down to Miyuki, placing his hands onto his hips. "When are you ever going to learn Miyuki?" He asks her with an annoying look. Miyuki stands back up. "I'm not leaving until I get what I want about them." Miyuki replies with a determination in her eyes, even if it'd be the last thing she ever did in her life.

Hirako rolls his eyes, "Seems to me and possibly everyone else who ever known you know one thing." He turns around to make sure no one is really looking at them. "Good." He takes of her hand and pull her out of the cafeteria. "Just where on earth are you taking me." Miyuki demands as she tries to get her hand out of Hirako's grasp. "It's time for you to learn your lesson on why you're not supposed to stick your nose into another person's business." Hirako glares as he takes her into a room. Once inside, Hirako spots a chair in the dead center of the room within a beam of light. That scene alone made Miyuki know one thing. The questioning seat. All Miyuki did is gulp as she is shoved into the chair. Once seated, a few straps wrap around her legs down as well as her wrists so she wouldn't get away so easily.


	30. Unwanted Honesty

**Chapter 30: Unwanted Honesty**

Miyuki shakes in such fear. For she has gotten herself in more trouble than she deserved. "Miyuki, how long is it going to take for you to realize that you have to stay out of someone else's business?" Hirako said as he turns on a light that only shines down on her. "What is the meaning of this?" Miyuki asks him in fury. "You are not permitted to ask." A new voice tells her as another light is turned on and shines onto a long table with 5 people sitting on the tall part of the table. "Miyuki Yoshi, you are here for serious questioning." The one in the middle said to her. She turns around to see Hirako grin at her and leaves the room.

Miyuki immediately knows where she's in. 'The Academy Console.' She thought to herself and looks at the group who are giving her such an expressionless look. "Miyuki, you are going to be questioned about your actions within the last 24 hours." The one in far left spoke to her. "First off, where were you last night?" Miyuki looks down a little, thinking of a way for a good answer, even she can't remember how much she knows.

Back at Kagome's dorm, Kagome is sitting on her desk doing some of her homework. "Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha's concerned voice asks her as he pulls up a spare chair next to her. Knowing where this might be going won't be a pleasant one. "Miyuki reminded me of myself." She murmurs as she puts her pen down. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks her curiously. Kagome looks down to her hands that went straight onto her lap. "The way Miyuki looked when she spotted me with you, she has a reputation of trying to sever a couple's relationship. More like she's after the boy who look handsome in her eyes." Kagome explains so far.

Just when Inuyasha is going to say something, a familiar scent gets his attention. "Sakura's coming. And that other guy." He announces as he puts on his charm back on to make him look human. The knock on Kagome's door gets their attention. "Who is it?" Kagome asks. "Sakura and Hirako." Sakura tells them from the other side. Kagome sighs and opens the door to let the two guests in. Sakura and Hirako walk in and can see Inuyasha here as well. "Inuyasha why haven't you come back to our room?" Hirako asks as he crossed his arms.

Kagome glares, "For your information. Inuyasha here is my mate and therefore he and I aren't to be separated whatsoever." Hirako raised his eyebrow. "Mate? What mate?" Sakura slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Don't you know anything the relationship between them, you idiot?" She gives a charlie's horse punch to Hirako's arm. "Inuyasha I think your disguise isn't gonna work for this guy." Sakura looks back their friends.

Inuyasha groans and takes off his charm to reveal his hanyou appearance. Hirako widen his eyes. "So you're not human?" He asks him in disbelief. "Technically, I'm half human, half demon." Inuyasha corrects him. His long silver hair that was once jet black, to the golden eyes, the little fangs in his mouth and his little claws on his hands. "And for the mate thing." Kagome speaks as she slides her collar shirt to give Sakura and Hirako a peek a look at the mark of Inuyasha's name in kanji. "Wow. So they do this instead of marriage." Sakura asks them. Inuyasha nods as he does the same to show his proof. "Mating is beyond marriage. Once the two are marked, they can't go back. Think of a tattoo that cannot be removed." Kagome explains in simple terms to make it easy for them to understand.

Sakura sighs, "Again Kagome, I'm so sorry for how Miyuki behaved at the meeting." She gets to the main reason she and Hirako are here in the first place. Kagome can feel guilty towards them. "You explained to me about her background story." She tells them as she gets out of her seat and onto her bed. Inuyasha follows her so they make room for Sakura and Hirako to take their spots on the other bed. "There's no need for that. Besides Miyuki's behavior has sent her to the Academy Console." Hirako waves his hand in a 'no worries.' And he pulls out his laptop of of his messenger bag and hook it up to their tv to give them what they need to see. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Inuyasha asks suspiciously.

Hirako chuckles, "Well what we're going to do is to watch the show unfold for what the console members are going to do to Miyuki." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "But isn't that eavesdropping?" Kagome asks Sakura, "Yep and this is to teach Miyuki an actual lesson for eavesdropping that doesn't involve her. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show." She grins as Hirako turns up the volume to witness.

Miyuki looks down to her wrists and ankles strapped down. But something else widens her eyes. One of her fingers is clipped onto something. She then looks down to her chest to see a few wires wrapped around her. 'Oh no.' She gasps and looks back to them. "I demand to know to know what you guys did to me when I came here.' She yells at them group in front of her.

The one in the middle slams the little hammer onto the desk, "You will not raise your voice for such demands." He calmly resorts her. Miyuki know for sure that she's in a huge disadvantage when she finds out that the thing she's in is none other a palagraph. A lie dectector. Whenever she comes up with a little, the graph will receive little scriggles from the four lines that are connected to her body on various spots. 'I'm died.' She claims and gives her answer, "I came across my friend Sakura about a club meeting for this afternoon. You see we wanted to make sure our newest member was aware about classified information."

The five members all looked at each other with caution. "Miyuki, tell us, what does your club specialize in?" The one on the far left asks her. Miyuki begins to sweat. Her answer pretty much gave away the ultimate secret of the Society. She remembered that when the newest member is to be part of it must _never_ mention anything about it. And here she is right now, about to blow off the sacred policy. "I've no authority to speak about it." She answers them seriously. Surprisingly enough the graph stood still, proving the member that she's telling the truth about the subject.

Back in Kagome's room. Everyone in the room are so angry for how Miyuki is about to spoil their secret. "What will happen if Miyuki spill the beans?" Kagome asks Sakura nervously. Hirako chuckles, "If we were to know any better about Miyuki's uncontrollable blabbering mouth, I hooked her up to a fake lie detector test." He holds up a remote control in his hand. "Just what exactly will that remote do to the lie detector test machine?" Kagome asks him with caution, not liking where this is going. "I just explained it to you how it worked. The purpose is to make sure that the console doesn't know anything about the Society. If they did, they'd go after and shut it down." Hirako rolls his eyes with annoyance.

"Fine we get it. So this is basically teaching Miyuki a lesson about eavesdropping on anyone else?" Inuyasha said as he wraps his arm around Kagome's waist. "This is her 4th one this year. Unfortunately, this doesn't work as effectually as it should with anyone else in the Academy. Miyuki's reputation shouldn't be messed around with. This keeps on happening no matter what. It'd be as if trying trying to get through a very stubborn jackass." Sakura crossed her arms with a serious expression even if her eyes are closed. Hirako sighs and turns his attention back to the TV to see what's going on the console.

The console members are in disbelief for how Miyuki's answer was true. Sure she was blabbering girl that she is, but that answer. They'd ask themselves in their heads individually. 'how could that answer be true. She is obviously lying. But the lie detector's lines didn't squiggle to prove she was lying. "We demand you to tell us about the club." The one in the far right glares at her. Miyuki's forehead sweats again.

Hirako and Sakura also glare at the TV even though the people in the other have no idea that they're really being watched by a hidden camera. "Miyuki, if you blow our cover, we'll never forgive you!" Sakura yells at the tv. Sakura's voice being that dangerous angry startles Kagome as she leans onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha uses his arm to comfort by rubbing her back.

Miyuki sighs, "Have you guys ever heard of a thing called a _Secret Club_? For your information, I made myself clear that I'm not to say anything about it." She tells them. Even more surprising, the lines stay straight. "Miyuki Yoshi, we're going to have to dismiss you because you're obviously difficulty to reason with." The member in the right side by the middle member. "But for now on, you're going to be house arrest." She stands up and pulls out an ankle bracelet. "Don't you mean dormitory arrest?" Miyuki points out the correct term for her punishment. "We know what we've said." The one with the ankle bracelet stand up and walks up to her and unwraps her from the fake lie detector after she puts on the bracelet on Miyuki's left one.

Hirako and Sakura widen their eyes. "This isn't good." Sakura puts her forehead onto her head. "What do you mean?" Kagome asks her nervously. Hirako turns off the tv. "When a student is strapped with a dorm ankle bracelet, they're not to leave her dorm. They are monitor her every move, and was watch her closely so that she doesn't get into trouble. It's best is that we go to her dorm until her punishment is over." Sakura explains as she shows a power point presentation on their tv. Kagome looks up to Inuyasha, "I guess we'll have to avoid her at all times." She suggests it to him.

Hirako gestures Sakura to come to him for a private conversation in the bathroom. (The walls are sound proof.) "Sakura, if they those two don't want to stay here any longer, we might as well have no choice but to let them go." Hirako whispers to her very quietly. Sakura looks down to see that they don't have a choice but to accept. "We might as well tell them." She agrees to him.


	31. You Might As Well Leave

**Chapter 31: You Might As Well Leave**

After Miyuki's sentence, Sakura comes out of the bathroom that she and Hirako when into for a moment with the most dangerous glare she ever showed anyone. Kagome looks up to them nervously concern. "You okay?" She manages to speak. Sakura turns her face towards them. That look alone made Kagome shake with fear and she instinctively snuggles in Inuyasha's arms. "You guys have to leave immediately." Sakura said to them. Kirara hops onto their bed to comfort them. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha takes over Kagome's list of questions. Hirako takes hold of Sakura's shoulder to calm her down. "Because of Miyuki almost giving away our secret, we came to this conclusion that you guys might as well leave the Academy." He explains to them.

"And if you want to know something." Sakura spoke after Hirako's advice. Kagome shyly pop her eye out. "You might as well call your family to let them know about this." Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other. "Are you guys sure about this?" Sakura rolls her eyes and sits down to the bed closest to them. She places her hand onto Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, ever since you arrived, I knew you were going to have a hard time getting through this place. It was amazing to have you even though it's been a short period of time." Kagome nods back. "Even when I invited you to the Society Club. We knew you were special to help us get out of this prison. But it appears that Miyuki went too far to expose your secret about you and Inuyasha. As well as our Society."

Hirako sighs as he sits in a chair by them. "Basically Miyuki jeopardizes you guys and it's best you get out of here while you still can. We cannot afford you to get caught before that happens." He advices them as leaves they stand and leave the room. "Now if you excuse the two of us, we have a certain person to _really_ discipline." Sakura tells them and leave them alone.

After Hirako and Sakura close the door behind them, Kagome looks down deep in thought. Kirara meows as she nuzzles on of Kagome's hand. "Inuyasha, I don't know what to do." She said to him. Inuyasha is in his own thought. But hearing what Kagome said made him come out of them. "As in rather or not leave this place?" He asks her. Kagome nods. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her, speaking his mind. "Kagome, ever since you were sent here, I never stopped thinking on how Kirara and I were going to find a way to get to you. I cannot bear to lose you out of my sight again." He strokes her hair. "I had one purpose and that was to find you here and bring you home. I suggest we take their advice and get out of here." He finishes

Kagome knows for sure that there's no point to argue with him. Ever since she was sent her, she just could stand being here all alone. Yes, making new friends were great and all, but it couldn't fill in the missing part of her heart. And she now realizes that there's no point in staying here anymore. "We might as get out of here" She agrees. Inuyasha looks outside of their window to see the sun beginning to set. "Tonight." He decides in the end.

Sakura and Hirako make their way to the room where Miyuki stays in. Just before Sakura knocks the door, the door opens up and Miyuki peeks through the gap. "What do you want from me this time? Can't you tell I've been punished enough today?" Miyuki sobs for her mistakes. As she is about to close the door, Sakura puts her foot to stop it. "We're not done yet Miyuki." She glares as she and Hirako go in and closing the door behind them. With Miyuki being so ashamed for what she did doesn't mean she's not done being scolded. She takes a spot at the foot of her bed and waits to be lectured by them.

"Miyuki, do you have any idea what you couldn't done?" Sakura asks as she walks back and forth in front of her. Miyuki remains silent not giving an answer whatsoever. "So we're going to the silent method. Well no matter, I've my ways of making you talk." Sakura smirks as she goes to one of Miyuki's stuff. "Miyuki, I see you have such a beautiful dress that you love to were for special occasions." She pulls out a pink silk dress that is knee length and the strap is to go around the back of the neck. Miyuki widens her eyes. "Wait, don't. I just got that for my birthday." She begs immediately. Sakura straightens her lips and goes back into the closet and pulls out Miyuki's hoodie of the academy. "It'd be sad that you wear something so dear to you and to give the other students the wrong idea as in why your oh so beloved hoodie would be ripped apart." She grins as she is about to tear the center of the hoodie's opening.

Miyuki couldn't stand her stuff being used against her. It's too hard bear such precious stuff being destroyed. "I'll speak. Put my stuff back and in my closet!" She demands Sakura. "Fine, fine. I was fooling around to make you speak. But don't think that the second time would be the same thing." Sakura warns her. Then she gets more serious, "What were you thinking Miyuki? Thanks to your damn reputation, you almost exposed us." Hirako rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Sakura, she gets the picture. You didn't have to get carried away." He takes hole of her shoulder to calm her down.

"Carried away? Carried away? Hirako, this girl here almost gave away our Society existence. If the console stuck around to question her any forward, we'd be good as died." Sakura yanks her shoulder out of his grasp. "And that's exactly why we had no choice but to fool them with the fake polygraph." He retorted. Sakura growls, "Thanks to her, we're going have to let Kagome and Inuyasha go. If they were to stay here any longer, there'll be no way to escape this place."

"Sakura we get it. And we can't waste any more time. We have to get to the security system and deactivate it so the camera won't catch them." Hirako said back to and drag her out of the room to leave Miyuki alone so she can get rid of her sobbing.

Sakura and Hirako head out of the girls' dorm (Boys are allowed until 8:00 pm). "We're going have to hack the security system. Hirako suggests to her once they head back into the Society club. Sakura agrees with him. They get to the bottom of the stairs to find their other members with angry looks. "What's going on?" Sakura asks them with concern in her voice. One of them steps forwards. "Well for what Miyuki got herself into, we came to the conclusion that she's not to be in this club anymore." He speaks seriously. Hirako and Sakura knew for sure that they all have scene when Miyuki was with the console. "Afraid so. She risked our club's existence that the Academy wasn't suppose to know about." Another member spoke with annoyance.

Sakura raised her hand calmly to stop them from any more of their opinions. "Looks guys, Hirako and I were thinking the same thing as well. We all know from now on Miyuki has been dorm arrest. As in I'll be receiving her classwork since I'm the only student in this club who lives on the same floor as her." Sakura walks up to the couch to get herself comfortable.

"But what about Kagome? She lives on the same floor as you do. The one boy asks her with the most worry. Before Sakura could answer Hirako takes over. "Apparently, Kagome and Inuyasha are in a situation that is not to get involved. They have too much on their hands." The members widen their eyes. "But isn't Inuyasha supposed to share your dorm?" The one boy asks in confusion. Hirako rolls his eyes, "We had to come up with an excuse because Inuyasha came all the way from Tokyo with just one mission." He sits down on the other couch.

"And what would that one mission be?" The boy asks curiously. "His mission is to get Kagome out of here and back to her home in Tokyo." Sakura leans back. "That's why Hirako and I need your help to hack into the security system to help them escape. It appears the Inuyasha doesn't even like here at all. But he doesn't want Kagome to get worried about it." Her plan began to intrigue the members. "Well you should be lucky that some of us have down a couple of times to improve our grades without the faculty ever realizing it." The boy grins.


	32. The Escape Plans & Regrets

**Chapter 32: The Escape Plans & Regrets**

After the club meeting, every single member walked around the Academy's every spot. While Kagome and Inuyasha are in class (They have all of their classes together) their friends are trying to find the best spot to be the blind spot of the area. One of the members decided to take hack duty to shut down the school's surveillances to make sure they don't get caught. But that's the back-up plan in case plan A fails.

As the day goes by, the other students that weren't part of the Society are getting suspicious about their actions. A few of them were too nosey to know what they're doing. Their only excuse is that they're in the middle of a project, trying to get information about the Campus they're assigned to. Luckily the nosey students let them continue on. But they had no idea their _real_ reason why they're getting the information.

After Kagome and Inuyasha's last morning class, Inuyasha's stomach growls, demanding for food. "We should get something to eat." Kagome speaks to get rid of Inuyasha's embarrassment. Inuyasha nods to agree and they head to the cafeteria that Sakura took Kagome before, while Kagome was all alone at that time. (Inuyasha hasn't memorized the Academy's location of the cafeteria.) They get into the cafeteria and Inuyasha's keen nose is craving for anything he likes to each. "So what do you want for lunch?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha looks around to find something he's interested in. "Is there any ramen here?" He asks for his favorite dish. Kagome sighs sadly, "No ramen Inuyasha. I was hoping they'd have it here. Maybe you could try something else." She suggests him. Inuyasha looks around even more to see what else they have. A stall with Pizza trays catches his eyes. "What is that, Kagome?" He asks her. Kagome grabs herself a plate and takes a slice of pepperoni pizza out of the tray. "This is Pizza." She answers him nicely. Inuyasha reads each of the trays to know what each tray's toppings are. "If I were you, I'd go for the meat lovers kind." She suggests him. Inuyasha can smell the aroma teasing his nose, telling him that they wanna be eaten by him. He grabs his plate and takes a slice from the tray.

He turns to see Kagome grabbing a drink. "You should get something to drink as well." She smiles as she puts the lid on top and a straw. Inuyasha copies her routine and get in line. He carefully looks to see Kagome paying for both of their food. After that, they head for their booth table by the window. Inuyasha and Kagome sit across from each other and look outside. Getting back to their lunch, Inuyasha watches how Kagome eats her slice of pizza. "So you just eat it like that?" He asks her curiously. Kagome nods. Inuyasha copies her and smiles because of the great taste of the meat. The meats of pepperoni, ham, bacon, and steak strips. "Man where do you get this? I haven't seen a place like this back at your house." He asks her after swallowing it. Kagome show sad frown. "Unfortunately my town doesn't have one." She tells him. Inuyasha didn't see that coming. "Why not?" He asks her softly as he takes hold on her hand.

Kagome looks back at the area where their food came from. "You see the pizza we are having, isn't from around here." She explains so far. "Pizza is from a far away place. It's rare to have such a dish here. Even the other stalls have similar parts." She said as she gives each of the stalls background. Inuyasha didn't really understand some of it, but decide to accept the information.

Inside Miyuki's dorm, Miyuki looks outside of her window to watch the student do various stuff around. She even spots some of the Society's members taking notes about something. "What are they doing?" She asks quietly. Even though there's no one else close by to actually hear her. Trying so hard to leave her dorm, she cannot leave whatsoever. She's lucky that she has her own bathroom, and her ankle bracelet is waterproof. Even if she tried to short circuit the device, it has a tracker so the faculty can pinpoint her location if she ever to get out. And for the so call classes she's going to miss, her seat in the classroom has a video camera so she can keep track on what she has to learn about the subjects she signed up for.

During lunch one of the faculty members calls her to let her know what they're serving for the day. Whatever Miyuki asks for lunch and dinner, they have access to her student account to charge her meals or anything else she buys. It's sad enough to eat alone, but it's more sad that she has to do it in her room. There's a rule, that students are not allowed to eat outside of the cafeteria.

A knock on her door gets her attention, "Who is it?" She turns around towards it. "It's me, Miyuki." A faculty speaks nicely from outside. Miyuki sighs and opens the door to see it's one of her teachers. "What can I help you with, Miss. Haramo?" She asks. Miss. Haramo comes in with a tray of food. "I just came by to give you your lunch." The teacher explains her reason as she enters the room. Miyuki nods and kindly offer the tray. Miss. Haramo clearly catches her sad expression. "What's wrong?" She asks her softly. She spots the ankle bracelet and knew the answer. "I've done something terrible." Miyuki answers her as she takes a seat on her bed. Miss Haramo knows immediately that it's wrong to ask a student's personal business. "It's not my place to say." Miyuki replies while her bangs cover her eyes.

Miss Haramo knew that she has to leave the room. "I'll call you later this afternoon to ask about what you want to have for dinner." She speaks as she has left the room. Miyuki knows for sure that there' literally nothing she can do because of her problem. And it'd be too late to help them out, even if she tried to. She looks at the tray that Miss. Haramo brought with her. She opens the lid to see it just a slice of pizza from the cafeteria. Knowing that's nothing she can do anything else other than doing her assignments and have a lunch break.

After lunch, Kagome and Inuyasha gather their belongings for their remaining classes in the afternoon. "So will today be the last time here?" Inuyasha asks Kagome as they leave the cafeteria. Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I just hope it works out in the end. I bet even Kirara isn't liking it while being cooped up in my room." She answers the question. Inuyasha agrees with it. It's bad enough to leave Kirara in Kagome's room all day long. But they managed to give her cat food and a little box to use in the bathroom. But the more time she's in that room, the more she doesn't like to be in it.

As Inuyasha and Kagome turn the corner in the hallway that leads them to their next class, Sakura spots. "Inuyasha, Kagome." She waves as she goes to them. "Oh Hi, Sakura. Is something wrong?" Kagome greets her since Inuyasha doesn't usually responds such greetings. "It's too important to talk about it out here. I'll explain by the end of the last class of the day." She explains to them so far about their plan because she doesn't want any wondering student to eavesdrop on their conversation. Kagome nods as she goes on ahead to her next class with Inuyasha right behind her.


	33. It's Time

**Chapter 33: It's Time**

It's the last class of the day and Kagome couldn't be any more relieved. Yes, normally at the end of the class, the teacher randomly gives out their homework to complete and such. But not tonight. Even though Kagome and Inuyasha got theirs, they don't plan on doing it. "We can finally get out of here." Kagome smiles quietly as she gets her backpack. Inuyasha doesn't voice out his agreement because he doesn't want anyone else to hear them. Once they left the room, they spot Sakura leaning against the wall by the door. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Kagome asks her in concern. She opens her eyes to reveal something that neither Kagome nor Inuyasha can really tell. "We have to meet at the room." She tells them as she goes up ahead.

Inuyasha can sense that something is wrong with Sakura. "Kagome, Sakura doesn't seem to be herself." He whispers to her. Kagome hmms, thinking that he might be right about her behavior. "But we shouldn't ask her personally. If she wants to talk about, we are to be there to help in any way we can." Kagome whispers her suggestion. Inuyasha nods as they enter the Society room. Once inside, Sakura and the other member are planning on what they can do to help them escape. "Guys, is something wrong?" Kagome asks them nervously. Worried that there isn't a route to get out. "We going to show the best way possible for you guys to get out of this hell hole." Hirako turns his sight to the newcomers.

Inuyasha goes up to them to see what they've come up with. "And what's the best way to d it?" He asks him as he looks at the map of the Academy. Hirako narrows his eyes to the map. "The only way we can do it is that we head southeast." He prefers to them. "Why southeast?" Kagome asks him. Sakura comes up to join them. "Since we all know that the sun sets in the west. It doesn't cast shadows to the east side because of the mountain." She explains so far. "What is the point you're trying to tell us?" Inuyasha asks her impatiently. Sakura sighs, "What I'm trying to say is that there's a plateau at the edge of the southeast part of the campus. And frankly that's the _only_ way for you to go for. Otherwise, everywhere else is easy for the surveillance to spot you." She tells them more about it.

Kagome seems a bit surprised. "So you're telling us that the southeast area is the only blind spot to use to get out of here?" Sakura nods back. "Truth. We've tried to hack the system but the faculty updated their computers, making it impossible for our computer friends to get in. So that plan is dead." She said sadly. Kagome nods in an understanding manner. But on the other hand doesn't seem convinced. "So the only way is the riskiest one to use?" He asks her with suspicious. "Are you calling me a liar?" She glares at him. Before Inuyasha would reply to her, Kagome punches his arm and shoots a glare of her own. That look alone is more than enough to shut him up.

"Ignore him, he doesn't take likely to trust someone with a strategy." She apologizes to her as they continue on planning. Inuyasha know he immediately that he shouldn't spoke so rude and accuse a friend, well technically it's one of Kagome's friends to accuse, but if he did so, he wouldn't hear the end of it. So then from now on, he is not to speak a thing about this. If he did, oh he'd be sat 6 feet under by Kagome's threatening voice. "So when is the best time to get to that spot?" Kagome asks Hirako. Hirako looks up to see the wall clock to see it at 4:30. "If I were to get out, I'd be there by 10:00. Otherwise, after that time, it's too dangerous to proceed." He said so far. "And to make sure you guys stay out of sight, you should hide in the janitor's closet until I give the signal." He gives them a walkie-talkie. Kagome nods. "We'll make sure that we get there before then." Kagome takes the device. "And for that, you guys should head back to your dorm and get anything that you need to take back with you. Just take a backpack, and nothing else. For your luggage, just give us your address. I'll send it to you by mail" Sakura speaks to them.

Kagome and Inuyasha agrees and leaves the room. "So I guess this is it. We have to gathering our stuff and head out." Kagome speaks first as they enter her dorm. Kirara wakes up from her cat nap on Kagome with a smile on her face. She then mews and hops into Kagome's arms. "Kirara, we're going to leave tonight." Kagome strokes her affectionately. "As in sneaking out." Inuyasha corrects the plan. AllKagome does is roll her eyes. "I might as well get my backpack and take anything essential with me." She puts Kirara down and starts off packing. Kirara hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder with a confused look. "I'll explain later. We have to get our stuff." He said as he does the same thing.

About an hour later, Inuyasha and Kagome got what they need and head to the janitor closet. Kagome made sure she had enough room for Kirara to be in so that they wouldn't get caught. After the sun setted in the west, the campus outdoor lights dim outtheir surroundings to guide any students to get to their destinations. But one spot isn't that lit that much. And that's where Inuyasha and Kagome are in. "Come in Kagome. Do you read me?" Sakura asks through the walk-talkie. "We're in the closet. What are we supposed to do next?" Kagome replies back into the device. A few seconds later Sakura speaks, "Guys you have to be careful this time. Even though it's been near impossible to hack the security hacked, but good news, we're going to pull it off."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with confusion. "How?" Inuyasha asks this time. Hirako speaks takes over. "It turns that there's a lightning storm coming in quickly. One of our member posted a lightning rod over one of the cameras." He explains to them so far. "Why a lightning rod?" Inuyasha asks him. Knowing him, though living 500 years back in the past, the only thing to protect yourself from lightning is to seek shelter immediately. "The lightling rod will short circuit the cameras all around the campus, giving us the advantage to get you guys out." Sakura tells them. "But what about the barrier?" Kagome asks them as she looks over her shoulder to the faint sight of the force field. "Kagome, your spiritual powers will have to do it because you managed to pull off to get Inuyasha in." Sakura speaks with support.

Before Kagome could say something else, lightning from the west hovers over the area. "Get inside." Inuyasha demands as they close the door behind them as they stay clear of the impact of the lightning. Kagome looks out the window to spot the lightning being drawn to the rod that one of the members posted over the cameras. Within a seconds the lightning hits its make and disabled the cameras. Not only that but it also shut off the power. "Let's go." Inuyasha said as they get out of the janitor's closet and make their way out to get close to the barrier. Kagome takes her pose when she is about to shoot an arrow. A light of a bow appeared in her grasp and then she pulls the arrow back and shoots the arrow to the force field.

The arrow hits the barrier leaving a big hole. "Let's go." Kagome tells them as they run out of the barrier, getting into their freedom. Kirara pops out of Kagome's backpack and transforms into her sabre-toothed form. Inuyasha and Kagome hopped onto her. Kirara runs as fast she can, making sure they get spotted by the flames around her paws and her two tails. Kagome turns around one last time to see the barrier's hole growing smaller the further they got away. 'Farewell.' She thoughts back to them sadly.


	34. I Never Turn My Back On Them

**Chapter 34: I Never Turn My Back On Them**

 **Author's Note: Hello my following readers, I'm deeply sorry for not writing new chapters. The reason is that I had to get my laptop repaired and all. But before I made sure everything was taking care of, I made sure I saved all of my stuff in an external hard just to be safe. Well for about a month now, I manage to write again and I'll make sure that the next few chapters of this story will be the last ones.**

 **InuyashasGrl26**

Shortly after Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kirara escape the Academy, Sakura looks out of her dorm window with such sorrow. "Sakura." Miyuki speaks softly as she enters the room. Sakura doesn't turn around because she's just not in the mood. "Miyuki, I know. You don't have to say anything about it." Sakura respond nonchalantly to her.

Miyuki knew she had a point. For what happened might've been their biggest chance to escape as well. But because of Miyuki's arrogant actions that might've reveal their secrecy, jeopardizing their chances from slim to none. And that is something that they cannot afford to lose. "Miyuki, with all do in respect, could you just leave me alone for awhile." Sakura said with calm expression even though she hasn't turned around to face her friend.

Miyuki nods and leaves the room, letting Sakura into her own thoughts, for what she might be thinking about ever since they helped their new friends escape this place.

As dawn begins to break from the East, Inuyasha tells Kirara to stop at Kaoru's house. Kagome begins to get sleepy since they had to wait all night to wait for the signal to get away. Kirara made sure she landed softly, not get Kagome fall off her back. Inuyasha got off first and cradles Kagome into his arms. Kirara remained in her sabre-toothed form as they head to the front door.

Kaoru is sitting on his little porch looking out to the bay. He then spots the familiar people. But the third he does not know. He spots Kirara landing not far from his land. Then he sees Inuyasha cradling a girl in his arms. 'That must be Kagome.' He thought to himself as he welcome his visitors back into his house. Knowing about the scene, it's best that he doesn't say anything until Inuyasha gets Kagome comfortable. He leads them to his bedroom, and tells Inuyasha to lie Kagome on the bed. Inuyasha takes off his robe to wrap Kagome in it to keep her warm. Kirara hop onto the bed, offering her assurance to keep Kagome safe while Inuyasha and Kaoru talk. Inuyasha closes the door behind him to let Kagome rest up.

Inuyasha and Kaoru sit in the living room. "I'm glad you guys made it out there safely." Kaoru speaks as he gives Inuyasha a cup of tea. "We were just lucky that we made it through." Inuyasha replies back after taking his sip. "How lucky were you two?" Kaoru asks curiously as he takes his sit across from him. Inuyasha had to think back within 12 hours for how they managed to pull it off. "Well for starters, when I first arrived, there were surveillance cameras everywhere around the place. But Kagome was able to sense my presence and she helped me get in with her arrows." He tells Kaoru so far.

Kaoru gets intrigued with the arrow part. "Oh, so Kagome's an archer?" He asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha simply nod. "She's now ordinary archer, she's a reincarnated priestess." He tells him reluctantly. He doesn't want to go into further detail about the connection between her and Kikyo. It was too dire. Kaoru can see how uncomfortable Inuyasha is about this subject so he decides to let it go. "But something baffles me though." Kaoru holds him chin. Inuyasha looks up to him and flexes his one ear to make sure Kagome is dead asleep because he doesn't want to talk about this behind her back. "What do you mean?" He asks him nervously. Kaoru sighs deeply. "If what you say about her is true, then how is it that she had the equipment to help you get in?" Inuyasha looks down to his cup to see a faded reflection. "She's been taught on how to summon them back where I'm from. I was surprise to find it possible for her to do so." Inuyasha answers in semi-surprise in his voice.

Kaoru only nods back. "Then that's how you were able to escape the area?" He assumes. Inuyasha chuckles back softly. " Like I said before, it wasn't easy." He reminded him. "Then tell how that was possible." Kaoru intrigues him. Inuyasha speaks about the detailed area of the Academy, from the help of their new friends that Kagome made, to the near confession about their plan, to the best way to go to get out.

Kaoru is surprised now. His eyes were wide open in disbelief, but it's proof enough thanks to Inuyasha's persuasive tone. "Then I guess that's why Kagome is exhausted from using that much power she used." Kaoru smiles a little. "I'm glad you guys made it back safe and sound." Then he frowns in the end.

Inuyasha catches the expression. "What is it?" He asks Kaoru cautiously. Kaoru sighs, "It's nothing for me to be worried, but it should Kagome who should be worried." Inuyasha looks up to him quickly. "What do you mean for her to be worried." Kaoru speaks sternly. "For the friends you guys made, they'll be in danger." He looks out the window the aims to the island. "Because of their involvement, they'll be staying for the rest of their lives, no possible way to escape." He turns towards his bedroom. "But I won't interfere if you guys want to do something about it." He smiles. Inuyasha sets the teacup down and goes to the bedroom. "I'll be in there to look after her. And maybe tell her about this." He opens the door quietly. After the door closed behind him, Kaoru sighs and takes the teacup and goes into the kitchen. 'He's stubborn. That's for sure.' He chuckles at the thought.

Inuyasha sees Kagome resting peacefully with her back turned towards him. He looks over her shoulder to find Kirara snuggles by her stomach. He smiles and makes his way to the other side of the massive bed. Just when he was about wrap his arms around Kagome's waist, Kagome's voice stops him. "Are they going to be okay?" She murmurs to him with no certainty. Inuyasha pauses for a few seconds, trying to find an answer good enough to cheer her up. But that's easier said than done. "I want to go back and get them out of there." Kagome confirms as she turns to face him.

Inuyasha didn't expect Kagome to be this straightforward. "I agree but there's nothing we can do to get them out. For what Kaoru explained to me is that because of their involvement to help us escape, they are never to leave the area." Inuyasha responds sternly. Kagome does everything she can to hold her tears in, even behind her closed eyes. "Look at me, Kagome." Inuyasha takes hold of her chin to make she's looking at him in the eye. "I know how much you want to go back there and save them. But that's never going to happen." He speaks his mind so far. Kagome was about to revoke but Inuyasha places his one finger over her lips to prevent her. "I know you think that I'm being selfish and insensitive about this, but I'm not. I'm just pointing out that ours friends did this for us willingly. They knew the consequences about their actions and such. They just wanted to do the right thing for us. And we should be grateful for that." He caresses her cheek fondly.

Kagome knew for sure that Inuyasha is right all along. All she ever wanted to do was to be there to help them get out of that place. Ever since she arrived there, she wanted to be there for them. To be supportive. But it turned out in the end she was the one who was being supported to be part of the escape plan. Seeing that there's nothing she can do to further the argument in her eyes, but more of a discussion in Inuyasha's eyes, she nods and goes back to sleep. Inuyasha gets Kagome comfortable in his arms as well gets some rest himself.


	35. A Letter of Support

**Chapter 35: A Letter of Support**

It's been 2 days since Kagome, Inuyasha and Kirara made it to the main land of Japan. So far, it turned out that Kagome has been resting way more than she realized. Inuyasha believes that being in that Academy might've drained her energy much quicker than they realized. But because Inuyasha and Kirara, there weren't as tired as she was. Kirara offered to keep watch on Kaoru's house, disguised as a kitten so no one who get suspicious of her true form. Kaoru made himself useful with recommended remedies to help Kagome recover quicker.

While Kagome recovers with some specialized herbal tea, Kirara is on the roof looking towards the direction of Kyushu island. All of a sudden an arrow comes from there and lands onto the pole of the house. It's a good thing it didn't hit Kirara. Kirara hops down and goes inside and goes to the trio. "What is it Kirara?" Inuyasha asks her. Kirara grabs hold of Inuyasha's robe to take him outside. Kaoru goes outside instead of Inuyasha along with Kirara. He comes out and spots the arrow stuck onto the pole. He pulls it out and brings it inside and goes into the bedroom where Kagome and Inuyasha are in.

He unwraps the paper and can see it has Kagome's name on it. "Kagome, this is for you." Kaoru said to her and hands it to him. Kagome takes it nicely and opens it up to see what it says.

 _Hey Kagome,_

 _You're probably wondering on how you want to come back to the Academy to get us out and all. You shouldn't be all worked up on that. We helped you escaped because you were sent there unwillingly. We were in the same scenario as you were but we decided to accept that. The reason why we did this because we didn't want you to suffer the same fate that we've been through and we cannot afford another one. Kagome with all due in respect, the society wanted to let you know that you've done more than enough to help ourselves to get this. And for all the times we've had together were the greatest times of ourselves and we couldn't be anymore grateful for that._

 _Look the point is you're better off of no returning to the Academy. We want you to move on forward, followed your path to great achievements in the near future. I assure you that we'll be fine. The consequences aren't that harsh as you think they are. We've been though tougher punishments than this. It's basically detention and such. I assure you it's nothing to worry. You deserve to be happy. One of these, we'll be able to escape this place and meet you in the near future._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Sakura_

Once Kagome finished reading the letter, she immediately came to her senses. They encouraged her to move on and not to get into more involved into their lives at the Academy. "I might as well do as they say." She mumbles to them. Inuyasha comforts her by taking her shoulder. "It's for the best Kagome. You've done more than enough to help them out. I think we should take their word and move on." He suggests to her. Kagome nods in agreement. "Might as well." Inuyasha rubs her shoulder and pulls her towards him. Kaoru can see that they need privacy and decides to leave them be.

Meanwhile back at the Academy, Sakura is still on the roof of the dormitory. She stares into the sky with a sad face. "Sakura." Miyuki said as she comes out. Sakura looks down as she turns around to face her friend. "Are you going to be okay?" Miyuki asks her in concern. "Yeah. I will eventually. All we have to do is to endure the consequences that will bestow upon us very soon." Sakura sighs and chuckles in the as her bangs cover her eyes. Miyuki wanted to comfort her, try to get her not to get worried about the upcoming consequences, but Sakura walked by her and went back into the building. Miyuki frowns in such sadness.

It's hard to image to help someone get out of the Academy property. She decided to tke Sakura's word and do the same thing and go back into the building. 'It's just a matter of time.' She thoughts to herself as she walks down to the staircase and onto the floor of her dorm room. Just when she's about to do unlock her door, a voice stops her. "Miyuki, I want you to come with me." Miyuki looks up to see it's the one teacher that was with Kagome and Inuyasha earlier. Miyuki knew immediately that if a student were to protest any faculty member, oh I'm not going to say what would happen. Miyuki nods and follows her. At the the teacher's door, Sakura and Hirako were there as well.

Miyuki can see that they're having the same expression. Guilt. The teacher opens the door into her office with her card key and brings them in. "You three should know why I've brought you here." She speaks first as she takes her seat as the three students sit across from her. Before either of the kids respond to her, the teacher pulls out the footage and plays it to them. "I'm at lost in words of this. I don't know where to start." She holds her forehead. Sakura speaks, "We can explain." She tries to persuade her. The teacher sighs, "I'm listening." She laced her fingers. Sakura stands up first. "The thing is we are aware about the consequences whenever a student tries to escape the Academy barrier." She starts off.

The teacher doesn't change her expression. "Go on." She only spoke. "But for what you've notice about Kagome, she's a priestess and that's why she managed to pull it off to create a hole with her spiritual powers." Sakura said seriously. Miyuki and Hirako look at each other with shock mouthing, 'we're dead.' Even after the exclamation, the teacher still isn't changing her look. "Interesting. But from the sincereity from your voice has convinced me that you're telling the truth. But it's not up to me who decides your punishment. It's the Head Master himself." She smiles sadly.

Soon enough the principal, Mr. Jukoti enters the room. The students look at him nervously, wondering what he'll do to them. "Sakura, Miyuki, Hirako. You know fully why I'm here." He speaks to them seriously. All three of them nod for their answer. "I'm afraid to said but you three are hearby expelled from helping a student has been sent here against her own will." He smiles in the end as he pulls out a beige folder to bring out files of expellsion. The kids are in complete shock. "Mr. Jukoti…" Miyuki raises her hand. "Yes?" Mr. Jukoti looks her. "Uh, do you think it's right to expel us because our actions?" She asks him. Mr. Jukoti nods, "I'm afraid it's my right to get you guys out of here. You've suffered long enough. And thanks to Higurashi's results to get out off is more than enough to make this happen." He speaks as he walks to them and gave them each of the file. The students read the file, telling that they are indeed expelled from the Academy. But from what the principal said to them doesn't match what the file says on it. "Don't worry what the fiile says. All it needs is your signature and you're good to go." The principal said as he gives them to the pen.

All the kids look at each other. Obviously they first that he's crazy to begin. But from what's been going on lately, they couldn't afford to lose this. They write down their signature and give it back to the principal. The principal proudly takes them back. "I'll arrange your ride back to the mainland. Head back to your rooms and pack your stuff." He tells them as he leaves the room. The teacher made sure that she stayed out of this, even thought she has a front room seat.

"Well I guess you guys should do as he says and get ready to leave." She tells them as she stands up from her desk seat and heads to the door to open it up for them to leave. Miyuki, Sakura and Hirako do what they were told. As soon they leave they head straight to their dorm room. Hirako head towards the boys' side of the campus dormitory while Sakura and Miyuki head towards the girls' side. "I don't know about you, but this could be some kind of trap they might be putting us in." Miyuki said with paranoia. Sakura rolls her eyes. "Nonsense. We know fully well how serious the principal said to us. We should be thankful that we're finally getting out of this place." Sakura waves her hand casually as they enter the building and to their rooms.

Sakura goes into her room to gather her belongs into the suitcase she brought with her when she first arrived. Needless to say she might be getting second thought for what Miyuki said earlier. 'I'm just imagining it.' She thoughts to herself. She shakes her head to get out of it. She finds her finally piece of her stuff and puts it into her backpack. As she about to leave her room, should couldn't believe how bare the room looks like without her stuff. True when she first arrived, the walls were a creamy white color with a twin size bed. And the empty weardrobe and all. She heads out and can see the same thing in Kagome's room.

With such a sight would mean that someone must've done the same thing. Hopefully it's one of the staff who already knew about Kagome and Inuyasha escaping the other night. "Might as well get going." She murmurs and heads towards the exit and towards the main entry to the street where there's a bus waiting for them. She can see Miyuki and Hirako in the same thing as her. They have suitcases of their own. "Ready to leave?" Miyuki asks Sakura as she gets to them. "Yeah." Sakura smiles and gets onto the bus with Miyuki and Hirako right behind her.

Once they take their seats, the principal boards the bus as well, but with something in his hand's grip. "Guys I just came to give you your tickets to the ferry that will take you to the mainland." He gives each of them a ticket with their names on them. Miyuki, Sakura and Hirako take them. The principal holds the thing in front of him to show to the trio. "Before you guys go, I want you guys to give this suitcase to Kagome." He explains the reason. Sakura stands up and takes it. I'll give this to her. She lives closer to me than them. I'll make sure she gets it when I arrive in Tokyo. The Principal give the address of Kagome's house. Once given the information to Sakura he gets off the bus. The doors behind him. The driver turns around to look at them with an assuring look. "No need to worry youngsters. I'll make sure you get to the ferry safe and sound." He said as he starts the bus's engine and drives them to the ferry port.


	36. The Unknown Encounter

**Chapter 36: The Unknown Encounter**

Kagome and Inuyasha gather their belongs and head out of Kaoru's house. "Well Kaoru, I want to thank you for your hospitality." Kagome smiles as she gets her backpack's strap over her shoulder. Kaoru bows to her. "It's been my honor to help to get Inuyasha and Kirara the information that they needed to rescue from the Academy." Kirara grows into her sabre-toothed form. "No, Kirara. We can't be too exposed to the public." Kaoru stops Kirara. Kagome raised her one brow. "Why not?" She asks him. Inuyasha answers, "Kirara can be sighted by the people below us. Our best time to get going faster is the middle of the night." Kagome thinks about this for a minute. 'He has a point. Riding on Kirara, her paws and two tails are surrounded by flames which can be easily sought out.' She holds her chin. Kaoru walks up to them. "I know it's early in the morning, I think it's best you guys wait until nightfall." He suggested to them. Inuyasha nods, "I agree. I know how much you want to get home and continue on our journey back in my time." Kagome nods back. "You're wait we might as well wait until then." She puts her backpack back onto the ground with a disappointed look as Kirara shrinks down to her kitten form.

Seeing Kagome in such a state, Inuyasha kneels down to her. "I know you're upset and all, But I bet Kaoru might know a few places we can go to some places." He softly rubs her back to cheer her up. Kaoru nods, "If I were you guys, I'd go to the ferry port to watch the ships and boats pass by the pass between the two islands." He gives his option. Inuyasha puts on his charm to make himself look human. Kagome does the same thing to Kirara to make her look like a grey tabby cat. "We should go there." Inuyasha agrees with Kaoru suggestion and takes Kagome's hand to help her up. "There should be a ferry coming from the Kyushu Island." Kaoru said as they look towards the bay. Inuyasha nods as they head towards the pier.

The bus from the Academy arrives at the pier. Once he puts it in park, he turns off the vehicle. "Okay, guys. We're here." He announces and opens the doors for them to get off. Sakura gathers hers and Kagome's luggage and gets off first. Miyuki and Hirako follow her out of the vehicle. Once the three kids got off the bus they can see there's a ferry waiting to have the people and vehicles to board. "You guys should board immediately." The bus driver said to them. The kids head out to the pier and present their tickets and IDs to pass the workers and get onto the ship.

The conductor of the ferry inspects each of the students' luggage until he gets to Sakura's two. "I'm sorry miss, I cannot allow you to have two carry-ons onto the ship." He tells her sternly. Sakura already knew about this policy because each passenger is only allowed just one on the ship, just like boarding on a plane. "Sir, I have this to show you." Miyuki steps in and pulls out a file to give to the man. The man reads the file carefully. "I already know about the policy and such, But the thing is that this luggage belongs to a friend of ours and we've been tasked to give it to her." Hirako explains the situation.

The conductor doesn't seem to be convinced. "Oh well if you guys are running an errand for your friend. Where is she?" He asks as he kneels down to read the owner's name on the luggage. "She's in Tokyo. That's why we need to go there." Miyuki speaks up. The conductor stands up. "I'm not much of a person who needs to go on errands from island to the main land, But I'll have to let you guys board on one condition." He said as he lets them board the ship. "What is it?" Hirako asks him suspiciously. "When we arrive at the mainland, you are to take me to the destination of friend's address." He suggests as he leaves them alone.

A few minutes later the kids make their way to the lobby floor with their luggage in the slots below their seats and get themselves comfortable. The horn of the ferry signals the ferry to depart their dock and set off to their next port. "I think that guys is up to something." Miyuki said to stop their silence, even though there were a few other passengers on the floor. Hirako nods, "I agree, I mean think of the way he spoke to us when we got on." He reminds them about earlier. Sakura narrows, "We're all aware about the policy about the luggage but never the errand thing. He's up to something that's for sure." She said in the end as she gets out of her seat. "Where are you going?" Sakura turns around her head a little to give her most serious look, "To find out what his main objective is." She answers and goes to the floor where the captain is sailing the ferry.

In the dock where a man in his mid 50's is sailing the ferry, a knock on his door gets his attention. "Who is it?" He asks the unknown visitor, not turning his head. The door opens and Sakura enters the room. "Miss, it's forbidden for passengers to come in here." He sternly tells her. Sakura nods, "I'm sorry to barge into private areas of the ferry, but I need ask you only." Sakura said as she shyly walks to the front of the window to see what's up ahead. "Make it quick." The captain tells her. "Sir. I'm just curious about this conductor who board us on the ferry." She starts off.

"The one you're preferring to is my son, Satoshi." He answers her so far. "Okay, your son was cautious about the luggage I had with me." She explains the issue so far. "He already informed me about it. But I know he's just trying to scare only the girls on the ferry and I despise his actions." Sakura did expect that kind of respond from him. "So he does this all the time?" She asks him. "Yes. But that's going to be his last run today. So you don't need to worry about him." He smiles as he turns towards her direction. Sakura smiles and leaves the room.

Miyuki and Hirako gossip quietly about what they want to do when they finally get home. Sakura makes her appearance and takes her seat next to Miyuki. "What did you find out?" Miyuki asks her friend. "The conductor is nothing but a douche bag who like to intimidate girls." Sakura gives her answer as she drinks her water from a vending machine. Hirako and Miyuki look at each other and back to her. "You're kidding." Hirako protests her. Sakura turns her eyes to him. "Does it sound like I was joking about this? I'm dead serious." She glares at them. Miyuki waves her in defense. "Okay, okay." Sakura sighs, "I'm heading outside." She tells them and goes to the front deck.

Inuyasha and Kagome make their way to the dock where the ferry comes to. Even though the air of the sea is all around them, Inuyasha's human disguise doesn't block out the air. "You okay?" Kagome asks him as they sit on a bench. "Yeah it's just this salty air is just a pain in the ass." He answers to her. Kagome nods and sits against the back. "We might as well enjoy the day until nightfall." She said to him. They just watch aimless at any boats that pass the pier. Until a faint, familiar scent tickled his nose. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asks him. Inuyasha stands up and gets to the fence. "Kagome, you might think I'm crazy but I can smell three of your friends from the academy." He said to her as she comes up to him.

Hearing her three friends widen Kagome's eyes. "You can't be serious Inuyasha." Inuyasha narrows as a ferry turns a corner. "They're on that ferry." He points to her. Kagome gasps, "It can't be." She is disbelief. There are a lot of the thoughts running through her head. "Kagome, you should hold your questions when they get off." He comforts her by placing his hand onto her shoulder. Kirara hops onto her other shoulder.


	37. Let's Go Home

**Chapter 37: Let's Go Home**

Once the ferry makes its stop on the dock's assigned spot, it drops its anchor to make sure it doesn't float away from the mainland. The bottom of the ferry opens up like a drawbridge, allowing the vehicles that boarded earlier to drive out. Once all of the vehicles got off, the other passengers begin to get out. Kagome runs to the gate where the passengers take to get to wherever they need to go. Inuyasha comes to her side, just to make she's in safe arms.

A few minutes later Kagome spots her Academy friends coming her way. "Sakura!" She waves her hand to get her friends' attention. "Hey look, it's Kagome." Miyuki smiles as she runs ahead of the two and comes to Inuyasha and Kagome. "How is it that you guys got here?" Inuyasha asks the trio as they got enough. "We'll talk later. But first." Sakura said as she gives Kagome's luggage. Kagome gasps as she sees it. "I didn't know I left it at the Academy." She said in disbelief as Sakura gladly gives it to her. "Thanks." Kagome smiles as they all head to a local café to know what happened.

The group of friends take an empty table that had enough seats for all of them after they order their drinks. "So how is it that you guys escape?" Kagome asks them. Sakura giggles first. "Escape? Nope. We were actually released by the staff of the Academy." She answers to them. Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other in udder disbelief. "You're joking." Inuyasha accused them. "Not at the least. Thanks to Kagome's purification powers, she was impress by the staff that they think that it's best that let us go." Hirako takes his turn to the answer.

Kagome looks down in shame. "This is my fault to get you guys involved into this." She controls her cries, not to make a scene in front of the customers. "Kagome, it's not your fault to begin with. It was us who did. You have nothing to be ashamed." Sakura assures her. Hoping to make Kagome feel better.

Fortunately, it does. "It was something we didn't expected at the least. We were just lucky to make it here." Miyuki said to them. "So where are you going from her?" Inuyasha asks them after taking a sip of his water. "Well, the obvious answer we can give you is that we all go home." Miyuki spoke to them. "I have to go back to Osaka, pretty much to surprise my family to let them know I'm back safe and sound" Kagome nods to her. "And you Hirako?" She turns to him. "I live there as well so she doesn't get back there alone." He smiles proudly. "And I assume you're coming back to Tokyo with us Sakura?" Inuyasha asks this time. Sakura nods. "Yeah. My family will be in a shock to see." Kagome nods. "Mine too." She agrees with her.

After taking their the belongs they leave the café and head to the outskirts of the town. "So I guess this is where we have to split." Miyuki tells them as Hirako gets to her side. Kagome writes down something on a piece of paper and gives it to them. "That's my cell phone number. Call me when you get home." She said to them and does the same and gives another one to Sakura. Sakura looks confused. "You know it's going to take us days to get back to Tokyo." She said to them. "I know, but I just wanted to make sure that you don't lost it." Kagome smiles to her. "And besides, thanks to Kirara here, she can get us at half of them." Kirara mews. Sakura smiles back. "We might as well get going." She said to Miyuki and Hirako. Sakura hug Miyuki first and Hirako. "You guys be safe." She tells them. Miyuki does the hug to Kagome. "Same to you guys." Miyuki speaks back.

Inuyasha and Hirako give a firm hand shake. "It was nice meeting you guys." Hirako smiles to him. Inuyasha nods back, "Right back at you. Until we meet again." They finalize their farewells and heard their general directions. "Let's go home.

Like what Kagome said earlier, Kirara indeed made it back to Tokyo in record time. But to make sure they weren't seen by the other people of the city they land in the outskirts. "We're not far where I live." Sakura said to them as she gets off of Kirara's back. Kagome and Inuyasha remain of the feline's back. "You sure you know where you're going." Sakura waves her hand. "It's okay, it's a few blocks away." She assures them and walks away from them. Kagome nods back. "Okay, you take care Sakura." She waves her hand good-bye.

Once Sakura makes her way to the street where her house lives on, Kirara decides to fly to the Higurashi Shrine. Luckily it's the middle of the night so no one can spot them in the sky. The Sacred Tree gets their sight. "We're finally home." Kagome smiles with tears of tears spilling from her eyes, even if they're closed. Inuyasha jumps off after her and embraces her as he rested his chin onto the top of her head. "It is." He agrees.

After a few minutes Inuyasha and Kagome make their way to Kagome's bedroom window. He hops onto the sill and opens it. Once wide enough he jumps back down and wraps Kagome's luggage first and gets into her room. He jumps back down ad bring her into the room. Luckily no one is here sleeping. Kagome gets her luggage and changes into her pjs. Inuyasha turns around and does the same but to take off his hoodie and the charm to revert back into his hanyou form. He spots Kagome get under the comforter and made room for Inuyasha to sleep with her. When they get comfortable, the first thing that Inuyasha does is to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist and pull her close to him. Soon enough Kagome falls asleep like the dead. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and does the same. 'It's good to be home.' He grins in his head.


	38. Epilogue

**Chapter 38: Epilogue**

The next morning, Kagome wakes up ever so slowly. Coming back home for such a long time worn her out. She moves to get herself to sit up, but a strong hold on her waist stopped her. "You're not ready." Inuyasha whispers into her ear from behind. Kagome looks down to see his hands are indeed holding her waist. With such intimacy, Kagome face blushes as well swallowing a lump in her throat. "I just wanted to get up." She said to him.

Kagome rolls her eyes and grabs his hands to release her. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin and keep his hold sturdy. "Like that's gonna happen." He replies and rolls onto his back and have her onto his chest. "I can smell your mother coming up." He murmurs to her. Kagome silently cries, to hear that her mother is home. "As well as your brother, grandpa and our friends." He adds to the statement. Kagome nods for her response.

To be on the safe side, Inuyasha immediately released Kagome, missing that lustful warmth just from her. Kagome decides to stay in her pjs and puts on her pink robe. She spots Inuyasha putting on his haori. "Ready to see everyone?" Inuyasha asks as he is about the open the door. Kagome nods nervously. "Why are you being shy?" He asks her. Kagome looks down to her dwindling thumbs. "I'm just nervous for what everyone would react to find us back home." She replies to him. Inuyasha shakes his head and takes hold of her chin. "You have no reason to be nervous about this. I promise you that they're going to be thrilled to see us home." He assures her. Kagome nods. "Let's go." She smiles and opens the bedroom door to get out.

Outside, Miroku is meditating under the Sacred Tree. Sango is on the other side of the giant tree polishing her weapon. She saddens her expression, which gets Miroku's attention. "Sango, why the long face?" He asks as he sits by her side. Sango sets down the damped cloth onto the Hiraikotsu. "I just miss Kirara." She said to him. Miorku know for sure that Kirara means a lot to Sango. She allowed her feline companion to accompany Inuyasha to the Academy where Kagome was sent to against her will. He wanted to cheer her up but decided that it's best that he didn't say anything.

But then all of a sudden a mew gets their attention. Sango turns towards the source of the mew. She widens her eyses to see her furry little friend running to her. "Kirara!" She stands up and opens her arms to let her cat demon jump into her hands. Kirara purrs like crazy as well licking Sango's cheek. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." Sango smiles as she sits back down. Kirara lick's Sango nose and sees Miroku walking up to them. She jumps onto his shoulder and purrs to let him know that's she alright. Miroku strokes her neck. "It's good to see you again." He said to the feline.

In the Kitchen Ai is making breakfast for the family, while Grandpa is reading the paper. "Do you know what might be going on at the Academy?" Ai asks her father. "I'm not sure, Ai. I just hope Inuyasha and Kagome are okay." Grandpa Higurashi replies. Ai smiles sadly. 'I hope you're right about that.' She thought to herself as she resumes cooking. Sota runs into the kitchen, "morning mom, morning gramps." He greets them. Ai turns around with a forced smile. "Morning, sweetie. Ready for breakfast?" She greets back as she fixes a plate for him. "Yep." He gladly takes the plate and sits at the table to begin eating his breakfast. Ai turns back to the stove and prepares herself something.

A pair of footsteps get their attention. "Mom." Kagome calls into the kitchen. Ai, Sota and Grandpa gasps. "Kagome." Ai quickly turns off the stove and rushes to hug her daughter. "I thought I'd never see you again." Ai cries. Kagome hugs her back. "Same here, mom." She agrees. Inuyasha can see the bond between the mother and daughter. Sota and Grandpa Higurashi hug the two. Sota break the hold and walks up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha kneels down to the small kid's level. "Thank you so much for saving my sister." He smiles up to his hero. Inuyasha grabs hold of his head and ruffles his head. "Sure thing, kid."

They all head outside to see Miroku and Sango with their little reunion with Kirara, but there's one person missing. "Where's Shippo?" Kagome asks Sango. Sango smiles and hugs her so called sister. "It was best we had Shippo back at Kaede's hut. We thought that the more time he's here, the more upset he might get." Miroku answers the question. Kagome nods. "I see. We should head back there to make sure that we're okay." She suggests as they all head into the well house.

Back in the village outside of the forest of Inuyasha, Kaede is outside pulling out any weeds that might damage the plants. While doing so, Shippo sniffles. "Shippo, I know it's hard. But you must have faith in Inuyasha's quest to bring Kagome back home." Kaede said to the little fox child. "I know. It's just that Kagome's like a mother to me." He sighs to stop his sniffling. A gentle breeze brings in a scent that Shippo could detect. He stands up, "What is it Shippo?" Kaede asks as she stands up. Up on the hill stood Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

Shippo runs as fast as he can to jump into Kagome. "Kagome. I'm so relieved you're okay." Kagome nods and hugs him like he was her own son. "It's okay, Shippo. I'm here. For sure." She cries as she kneels down. "This has drastically delay our search for the shards." She stands up again with Shippo on her shoulder. Her friends agree. "We also near to find Naraku as well." Inuyasha walks up to the front. "Well then, let's stop what we're doing and be on our way." Miroku said as he takes Shippo off Kagome's shoulder and hopes onto Kirara's back behind Sango and head up down to Kaede's hut.

Kagome got confuse for that was al about. "I made sure Shippo didn't see this." Inuyasha said to her. She looks up to him. "To see what?" She asks him. Inuyasha takes her, carry her bridal style and run up to the highest branches of the Sacred Tree deep within the forest that bares his name. Once he gets comfortable, He made sure Kagome it's safe in his arms. "On our back, I told Miroku and Sango to take Shippo with them to the hut so he couldn't see us doing this." He grins down as he takes a hold of her chin to make sure she's looking at him in the eye. "Doing what?" Kagome asks him with her one eyebrow raised. Inuyasha closes the gap by pressing his lips onto her own. Instinctively Kagome wraps her arms around his neck to stay up, while Inuyasha holds her with on hand behind her head. "Us kissing?" Kagome asks when they break. Inuyasha nods, "Yes. I wanted to do this when I found you at the Academy but I couldn't risk of me and Kirara getting caught." He explains to her. Kagome smiles, "It's a good thing you found me." She rests her head onto his shoulder as they watch the sun set giving the sky a vivid magenta orange color. "It sure is." He agrees as joins the sight.

THE END

* * *

Alright, that's the ending of my story. Sorry for the delayed due date because of the month I could write down the chapters of the stories. And for that, I suggest you leave me reviews and such for this amazing story I've worked so hard on. 

InuyashasGrl26


End file.
